The Unwanted Bride
by MrsBabadook
Summary: The Saiyans have destroyed Earth and Bulma has been forced to marry Vegeta, how will she cope?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Characters are the property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** I apologize if there are some grammar/spelling mistakes in my story, English is not my first language.

 **Prologue**

I am a leader...

They are told that they should listen to me, because if they don't, he will show no mercy.

I am a goddess…

They are told that they should worship me, because if they don't, he again, will show no mercy, for he is not merciful.

I am everything. I have everything, but still, I am nothing. I am nothing more than another slave who slowly awaits the day that death will set her free.

I sleep…alone.

I awake…alone.

Days pass by without a word being said to me. Listening to the mocking sound of the clock: tick…tick…tick…It drives me crazy.

It's actually quite ironic. You see, I'm a married woman and not just any married woman. I married a king a very powerful king. He's not the ruler of a country, nor is he the ruler of a world. He's the ruler of this whole entire universe. There have been killed millions in his name. Battles have been fought and planets have been conquered, he slowly but surely took it all. And all it takes is just the sound of his name to make people tremble of pure fear. But still, I'm married to him, surely he won't hurt me, why would he have taken me as his wife, his queen if he wants to hurt me? I should be happy right? He gave me power, so much power. There are a lot of persons out here who would love to possess the power that I have and if I could I would gladly give it to them because I do not wish to be his wife! I don't want to be the wife of a dictator who destroyed my world and its people, I hate him!...I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!

It seems that in all of my self-pity, I have forgotten to introduce myself. How impolite of me. Although, politeness is something you rarely see around these places and I have become a bit bitter. I hope you can forgive me for that, I just haven't been my normal cheerful self for quite some time. My name is Bulma, Bulma Briefs. I come from the planet Earth. A beautiful planet, with its blue skies and crystal clear waters. How I miss it. I can go on for hours describing how beautiful and breathtakingly amazing my planet was, but even thinking about it makes me feel so extremely sad. So I won't.

I used to be a scientist and a pretty good one to if I may say so myself. I was the proud daughter of the founder of Capsule Corporation. With our fine inventions we have made a lot of lives easier and it was our mission to proceed on doing so until they came. And by ''they'' I mean the Saiyans. I have never seen a day as dark as that day and if I close my eyes I can still hear the horrified screams of women being raped and men being murdered. I can still see my mother…her eyes wide open, just lying there in a pool of deep red blood. I'm sorry but, I can't tell you anything more about this. The memories are extremely painful and I do wish to keep my sanity, it's the only thing I have left. Fact is that I, Bulma Briefs, catched king Vegeta's eye which resulted in me becoming his wife. How bitter is that? To be married to a mass murderer who killed your people and destroyed your planet?

So now I am the queen of the Saiyans and the rest of this damned universe and one of the few things that keep me going is the knowledge of the fact that those barbaric Saiyans hate me. They just can't understand that their king married an alien. How they would love to see my head on a plate and shove their king in the bed of pureblooded Saiyan woman. The idea of a hybrid prince makes them sick. But how can you defy the most powerful man of the universe? So I feed on their hate. They will never tell me they despise me because that would be treason and treason means death. So they act polite around me, but I can see the icy glares and I hear the hateful whispers through the hallways. I don't mind. Why should I? It makes me feel alive. Besides, they don't know that their king still hasn't touched me. No, their king hasn't consumed his marriage yet. He hasn't even set foot in these quarters which are actually his own quarters. Thank God for that.

Still, I'm better off than those poor souls in the slave quarters, they don't have anything anymore and I don't see anything but emptiness in their eyes. I feel so sorry for them, but I can't do anything.

So here I am, queen of the Saiyans. They don't want me and I don't want them. How ironic can life be…


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** I apologize if there are some grammar/spelling mistakes in my story; English is not my first language, I'm Dutch…so yeah

The prologue is written in in first person and I am also planning to write the epilogue in first person. The rest of the story is going to be written in third person. Chapter 2 is probably going to be up by the end of this week or by the beginning of next week.

P.S. Suggestions and reviews are always welcome.

Enjoy chapter one of The Unwanted Bride ^^

 **Chapter 1**

Her fingers are spread against the glass-like material. She gazes outside with an empty look, her eyes roaming over the dry and red colored grounds that belong to planet Vegeta. The merciless sun has formed cracks in different patterns all over the grounds. The heat outside is unbearable for an Earthling, as well as for a lot of other species throughout the universe. The Saiyans have learned this the hard way. They used to try to use slaves for work outside the royal palace, the stronger species barely survived, the weaker ones died in horrible ways because of hyperthermia or the sudden change in gravity, which is higher on this planet then on most planets. As stubborn as Saiyans are, they've tried it with several hundreds of slaves, most of them ending up dead. Since then only the strongest of slaves, who are just a few, work outside of the royal palace. It seems like only the Saiyans can stand the extreme heat with ease. It's different inside the palace, the gravity is regulated and even though the air is dry, it's cool and comfortable. It needs to be since the Saiyans have a lot of different species living under their roof which they need to rely on for their daily chores and all other things. Even though the Saiyans will never admit it, slaves are valuable, without a lot of them the Saiyans would be lost. Especially the tech slaves are of great value, since the Saiyans aren't really the greatest scientists and technicians themselves, they rely on the knowledge of other species. This however, doesn't mean that slaves are treated with dignity and respect, because even breathing in a way a Saiyan doesn't like can result in death without any hesitation. She closes her eyes as she lets out a sigh. She has witnessed these cruelties and those are images she will never forget. They have scarred her soul forever.

As she opens her eyes again she turns her back to the window. There's nothing outside that could make her feel any better. There's nothing more but a reflection of the cruelty of this planet. With small steps she walks up to her bed, she has barely slept in it, her mind filled with worries and thoughts that avoid her from falling asleep at night, staring at the ceiling until that dreaded sun comes up again has become a regular thing. A pale face and dark circles under her eyes showing her sleep deprivation. She carefully sits down on her bed. When she was first brought to this planet she was brought as a tech slave. Obviously the Saiyans knew about her heritage and that's why they decided against killing her. Most Earthlings were killed because of their extreme weakness, although some Saiyans were against it, not because they cared but because of the beauty that Earth women possessed, they couldn't care less about the men, but the women on the other hand… They would certainly do well in some of the brothels now wouldn't they? One of the commanders however, quickly shrugged that idea away with the words 'They can't even survive one fuck' and so most of them, except for the really valuable Earthlings, such as herself, got killed. She feels a small tear running down her cheek and wipes it away. For the women who were else threatened with the existence of becoming a palace whore, it was for the best. She has seen how these women are being treaded; these Saiyans are beasts when it comes to that. When she still lived in the slave quarters she sometimes heard some of the women. Crying and screaming out in pain because of being ripped apart down there. Bulma shivers while thinking about it. And the men, the poor men wouldn't have lasted a day around here. They probably would have ended up being beaten to death for not working ''hard'' enough.

As a slave she just did her work and kept a low profile, but no matter how much she despised the Saiyans, she was still fascinated by their technology, even though most of it didn't belong to themselves. But still, she didn't allow herself to become passionate with her work, those days were gone, those feelings where destroyed together with the Earth. So she just worked on autopilot, day in and day out, almost becoming like the machines which she worked on. But that was okay, it was a good distraction, keeping her mind of all those horrible things which happened. The huge amount of work kept her going on, but then he discovered her. The new young, but oh so strong Saiyan king. His eyes roaming all over her body, his dark gaze staring her into her eyes giving her shivers up her spine and making her extremely nervous. And then there was his grin, his icy cold grin. He never even touched her, he never even said a word to her, but before she knew it she was pulled away from her trusty laboratory, because it wasn't ''fit'' for the future wife of the king to work amongst simple slaves. She always thought that she would end up dead one day, simply because slaves just don't last that long and her importance as a tech slave would fade away as soon as they would find someone better. She never in a million years would have thought that she ended up being the wife of this Tiran. But the sad reality was that she did. And not to long after his dark gaze she got married and crowned, she…a simple Earthling, a slave, she became queen of all Saiyans and the rest of the universe. She can still see the horrified looks of the Saiyans who witnessed the ceremony, their mouths twisted in pure disgust and the hateful glares. Oh, if looks could kill she would have already died a million times by now and maybe that would have been for the better. But instead of being dead and buried and roaming around in Other World with her family and other loved ones, she is here alive and well on this hated planet!

Bulma lets out a trembling sigh and looks at the dresser on the other side of the room. On there lays the proof of her marriage. When she came into her new quarters several weeks ago she had carelessly thrown it on there like it was made of poison. It is her crown. When she first saw it she was actually surprised at how fragile and feminine the crown looked. Thin braided white gold, with the most beautiful crystal set in the middle and some way they had managed to engrave the royal sign into the crystal. It doesn't seem to be made for a Saiyan woman. It's just too light and delicate for a woman who craves battle and blood. She narrows her eyes and allows herself to look at its elegant forms. 'You know woman, it's not going to place itself on your head.' The deep and rough voice makes her yank up her head and stare with wide eyes at the man in the doorway. His arms are crossed as he looks at her with one eyebrow pulled up and an amused grin on his mouth. It's the first time since weeks that she's seen him and it's the first time that he's ever been in this room…the first time that they've ever been alone in fact. Her mouth feels dry as she looks at him 'What are you doing here?' she swallows hard as she looks at him, trying not to act nervous. After all, his majesty hasn't consummated his marriage yet and she has this nasty feeling creeping up to her, that he isn't going to wait for another couple of weeks to do so. Vegeta looks at her in an arrogant way and with the same cocky grin still plastered on his face he walks forward 'This, woman, is my planet so this palace is my palace, that makes this room also to be mine. I think that even you are wise enough to understand this'. Bulma frowns her eyebrows at his words, he surely isn't insinuating that she's stupid right? Suddenly she feels slight anger rising up in her chest and as she looks at him she opens her mouth 'I'm not an idiot, but since you haven't been here since the day we got ''married'' I was actually wondering why you've decided to show up'. Suddenly Bulma realizes what she just said and better yet, in what tone and to whom she said it to. But Vegeta doesn't seem to look too impressed, instead he's even looking more amused than before, but as he looks at her in silence, his amused grin fades away and his gaze turns dark again, sending uncomfortable shivers up her spine and making her want to crawl away in a far corner of the room. 'Woman…' he growls 'you have seem to have forgotten that you are actually mine also…' Bulma almost feels she's getting paler as she swallows nervously and licks her very dry lips. He looks at her like a wolf luring at his prey, noticing every tiny move she makes. She realizes that the man in this room is not just any other man. He's a Saiyan and he's the most powerful Saiyan there is too. The dark Saiyan in front of her might not be very tall, but he is in fact very broad and very muscular, fine muscles rippling under his skin with every move he makes and an air of grandeur all around him. People fear him and he knows they do, better yet, he loves the fact that they fear him, he feeds of it. This man in front of her is no more than pure evil. Total darkness in the form of a man. 'I think that I have waited long enough woman…' As he proceeds to slowly walk towards her, Bulma pulls up her legs on the bed. She can't run, there is nowhere to hide here, she's stuck. She just looks at him, eyes big and filled with fear. He smirks 'it is time…'


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** So although I've said that I would post this chapter later this week, I had time to finish it today so here it is. Normally I'll try to post at least one chapter a week (depends on how busy I am at uni) and also, thank you all so much for the kind reviews! I really appreciate it since I was a bit nervous to share my fanfic with you guys, the compliments I've been getting make me feel inspired to write more.

Enjoy chapter two of The Unwanted Bride ^^

 **Chapter 2**

 _Flashback: 'I think that I have waited long enough woman…' As he proceeds to slowly walk towards her, Bulma pulls up her legs on the bed. She can't run, there is nowhere to hide here, she's stuck. She just looks at him, eyes big and filled with fear. He smirks 'it is time…'_

'No!' Her scream pierces through his ears and he bites down on his teeth. Saiyan ears are _very_ sensitive and her voice is _very_ loud. He closes his eyes to keep his calm but feels nothing more but pure annoyance building up inside of him, but when he opens his eyes again to look at the woman on the bed in front of him, he stops dead in his tracks. He suddenly realizes that there on that bed sits no woman but merely a child. A small and shivering child who looks like death itself is approaching her. Big blue eyes set in a pale small face, while crystal clear tears are streaming down her cheeks like tiny rivers. He growls as he's contemplating with himself. He's Vegeta, king Vegeta, leader of the most powerful race and ruler of the universe. He's been through the hardest battles and has killed so many that he already lost track decades ago. People all throughout the universe fear him, it only takes his name to make them cower away like the disgusting little insects they are. He's been through hell and back and has seen things which are to horrendous to even be thinking about. He's cold, ruthless and evil and he takes extreme pride in being so. He's a true Machiavellian, a leader who's not afraid of consequences, who's not afraid of anything. And although nothing can stop him from getting what he wants, he suddenly can't make himself touch the shivering small woman in front of him. He, the powerful king Vegeta, is stopped, by the image of a young sobbing woman. He flares his nostrils and looks at her like she's nothing more but a slimy maggot before turning around and angrily stamping out of the room.

Bulma looks up, not quite understanding what just happened. Just seconds ago he was walking towards her like he was going to jump her, but then there was hesitation. She clearly saw it in his eyes and before she knew it he was gone, leaving the aqua-haired Earthling behind very confused. Why didn't he touch her? Not that she minds, she doesn't want to be touched by the brutal king. But sure it looked as if…as if he wanted to take her, but he didn't and strangely enough Bulma starts to feel curious about why he didn't. He is the king after all. Nobody would have come to her rescue if he had actually raped her. Bulma shakes her head and shrugs it off. 'Come on girl, it doesn't matter why he didn't, you shouldn't be curious about that, just be happy that he hasn't touched you…or even worse…' Bulma stands up from the dreaded bed that doesn't feel anywhere near comfortable anymore. Although he hasn't touched her, she somehow feels dirty; maybe it was the disgusted look he gave her before stalking out of the room. But whatever it is or was, she feels the need to scrub it off. So without any hesitation she walks to the dresser to grab herself a towel. While opening one of the hardwood drawers her gaze falls upon the elegant crown again that lies on top of the dresser, almost mocking her with its meaning, whispering to her that there is no way out of this hellhole. He will come back for you…he will come back…and next time, he will not hesitate. Oh no, he will not, he will rip off your clothes and claim your body as his and his only…next time…

A sudden wave of rage makes Bulma scream and angrily shove the crown off the dresser, making it fall on the ground with a small thud. She grabs her towel from the drawer and almost runs to the bathroom. While she opens the door and slips in, she can almost swear that she hears someone laughing, an evil and mocking laugh. Quickly closing the door she falls on the ground, not able to do anything anymore but to cry out of pure misery.

Vegeta gives an angry scream as he punches Nappa in the stomach. Nappa bends forward, feeling his breakfast rising up and swallowing the urge to throw up away, leaving a funny taste in his mouth. He looks up growling. The king hasn't been quite himself today. Training with him is still as hard as ever and Nappa has been beaten up pretty hard as usual, feeling blood dripping down his skull. But the king usually tends have a certain cocky attitude during training, amusing himself by making a mockery of his sparring partners, or should we say sparring victims, while beating them to a pulp. Today however, he seems angry, very angry. He's already beaten Radditz near death sending him to one of the many regeneration tanks in the medical wing. Usually he likes to toy around a bit with Radditz before sending him off to a regeneration tank, today Radditz lasted less than a minute. Nappa counted. But Saiyans however, just don't ask. So Nappa decides to let it go and focuses on his defend so he won't end up as bad as Radditz, hopefully.

Vegeta feels furious; he had let his guard down around that damned woman. He just knows that she's seen his hesitation and that makes him even angrier. Hesitation is nothing more but pure weakness and Saiyans, especially he, the strongest Saiyan alive, is not weak. He should have just taken her there and then. Nobody could have stopped him and besides, it's his legal right! She is his wife for fuck sake! And even if she wasn't, he is the ruler of this goddamn universe he IS the law so he can decide whatever the flying fuck he wants to do. But he bloody didn't! Vegeta screams out in pure rage and sends a huge ki blast to Nappa. Bitch, bitch, bitch! He watches how Nappa unsuccessfully tries to block the enormous ki blast and shakes his head in contempt. 'Nappa, you pathetically weak fool! You barely lasted longer than that third class idiot Radditz. And you dare to call yourself an Elite Saiyan?! You sicken me!' Vegeta walks up to Nappa's battered body and kicks him in the side, causing Nappa to scream out in pain. 'You idiot, you haven't been training properly' Vegeta looks down at the big Saiyan general who is lying near his feet. Blood pouring from his many wounds. 'You've been hanging out with the palace whores too much Nappa. I expect my generals to be in perfect shape all the time. Right now, you're nothing more but a disgrace, not even worthy to be called a Saiyan.' Vegeta turns around in disgust and walks away while pushing in the communication system of his scouter. He had hoped that releasing his anger on Nappa and Radditz would make him feel better, but seeing how Nappa has been slacking off made him even angrier. 'Your majesty, how may we be of service?' a sterile but polite female voice sounds through the small speaker from his scouter 'Send someone to training center 568 to pick up Nappa and take him to the medical wing. He's in deep need for a visit with one of the regeneration tanks. 'Yes your majesty, we will. Is there anything else we can do for you your majesty?' Vegeta shakes his head and already opens his mouth to say no, but suddenly stops. Obviously training didn't help him losing his frustration, better yet, training even got him more frustrated and he didn't really feel in the mood to drag out another Saiyan and beat him into a pulp too. Besides, in the end he is the strongest Saiyan and in his current mood nobody would be a match for him. At this point there actually is only one thing that could make him loose a bit of frustration. 'Your majesty?' Vegeta gives a slight grin 'Yes, actually you can. Send a girl to my private quarters, I need to…release…myself' with those words Vegeta shuts down the communication line and with a satisfied smirk on his face, he walks towards his quarters.

It has been several weeks ago since their encounter. Bulma hasn't seen the king since then and to be fair, that's not something that makes her feel sad. She's actually quite relieved, because for a couple of days after their encounter she had been living under the impression that Vegeta could stalk into her room at any moment to claim what was his. Deep in her heart however, she knows that this will happen eventually and all she can do is prepare. Poor Bulma, she has turned out to be no more than a ghost of who she used to be. She can't even remember the last time she smiled. She sits on the window-ledge and stares outside into the nothingness, the cruel sun is slowly disappearing behind the dusty red mountains at the horizon and darkness starts to fill in the world. The only beautiful thing about this planet is its clear skies, for at night millions of stars will shine so brightly that you are almost under the impression you can actually touch them. Under other circumstances Bulma would have certainly enjoyed this. But these days there is not so much to enjoy anymore. She feels lonely and isolated. Stuck on a planet which she doesn't want to be on, prisoner in the royal quarters, awaiting her sentence. She looks at her reflection in the window. The last couple of months she had lost a lot of weight, food wasn't exactly her highest priority anymore, eating made her feel nauseas, her head was just too full of worries to get anything down her throat. But it's not the weight loss that makes her feel sad and almost angry. It's the empty look that reflects in her eyes, like someone or something just sucked the life out of her. She used to be such a spirited young woman. Filled with fire and desires, ready for lives biggest challenges, but they took that fire away and she allowed them to do so. So not only is she angry at the Saiyans, she's just as angry at herself. 'I can't do this anymore' it's nothing more but a soft whisper which could easily be mistaken for the sound of the wind, the seriousness in her voice however, would have alarmed anyone, if only anyone would be there. Bulma stands up from the window-ledge and straightens her thin and flowy anthracite colored dress before walking to the big standing mirror in the corner of the room. Quietly she observes herself, noticing every small detail, her thin fragile body, her long and straight aqua colored locks, her pale and empty looking face. She lifts up her hand and lets the tips of her fingers touch her hollow cheeks as she tilts her head. She suddenly hears the friendly voice of her mother echoing in her head 'you sometimes remind me of a porcelain doll sweetheart, beautiful, but oh so fragile. Don't let anyone break you…' And for the first time in months a small smile creeps around her mouth. Her head still tilted and the tips of her fingers still touching her hollow and very pale cheeks. 'Porecelain…' with her smile turning into a twisted grin, the young queen launches herself into the painful sharp glass…of the mirror…

'Your majesty!' Vegeta jolts awake and looks furious at the young Saiyan guard standing next to his bed. The audacity of this fool to come into his quarters without his permission! He feels a slight twist next to his eye but decides to cool it down; maybe the idiot actually has something important to report. 'What do you want boy?! You better have damn good reason to come into my quarters without my permission and awaken me!' The Saiyan guard swallows nervously. 'Well speak up boy! I don't have all bloody night!' The Saiyan guard nods and lowers his eyes 'It's the queen your majesty…something happened to her…'


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** I'm on a roll this week! Chapter 3 is a fact! The next chapter however, really is going to take some time longer to finish since I have a very busy week at university next week and my studies are obviously my priority. But don't worry; I will not leave my fanfic incomplete.

To all of you people who have left me wonderful reviews, are following me or have put this fanfic in their favorites: Thank you so much, it really means a lot to me and I do hope you guys will keep posting reviews and keep on following my fanfic.

P.S. Yes, my version of Vegeta is **very** dark but that has its reasons. You'll discover how he has become like this throughout the chapters.

Enjoy chapter 3 of The Unwanted Bride! ^^

 **Chapter 3**

 _Flashback: with her smile turning into a twisted grin, the young queen launches herself into the painful sharp glass…of the mirror…_

'Good things happen to those who do good things my dear, please do your best to remember that'. The tall but slender dark haired woman looks at the boy in front of her. Her emerald eyes staring in his pitch black ones while letting her elegant but strong hand rest on his shoulder. Confusion is written all over the boy's face 'but his majesty says that being ''good'' is nothing more but weakness and weakness prevents a true Saiyan from reaching his goal and that is to be powerful'. The dark haired woman stares at him in silence, almost like she's trying to look into his soul, then she just shakes her head and smiles…a very sad smile. She crouches down on her heels and grabs the boy by his sides to pull him closer. 'You listen to me boy and you listen carefully for I am only going to tell you this once.' The boy looks at her, nodding with big and almost shocked eyes. 'Don't listen to him. Life has so much more to offer than darkness. If you let darkness take its place in your heart, you will end up being very lonely and very bitter. Being strong and powerful doesn't mean anything if you don't know what it means to love and to be loved.' Her emerald orbs are burning with fire and then suddenly she pulls him closer, her arms around him as she holds him tightly and gently kisses his head. The young boy still feels confused, not knowing what to do with what she just told him, but her strong arms feel secure and so he allows himself to relax and enjoy the comfortable warmth. She just smiles that same sad smile again as she holds him closely. 'Make me proud…my son. I love you…'

Vegeta opens his eyes. The room he's in is completely covered in darkness, except for the pale green light shining of the regeneration tank. In there, she is. Her battered body filled with deep and horrible looking cuts while floating in the healing green liquid. He's been in this room for hours. Sitting against the cold wall with his arms crossed while observing her, noticing every small detail of her body. Even with all of her wounds she is still amazingly beautiful. Frail, but beautiful. 'Idiot woman.' He looks at her naked body with its unpleasant looking cuts and shakes his head. 'You could have killed yourself, although I think that was actually your plan', he mumbles, the last sentence with nothing more but pure sarcasm in his voice while touching the cool thick glass of the regeneration tank. Her eyes are closed and her face almost looks calm and peaceful, but the constant frown between her eyebrows tells him differently, as well as the dark circles under her eyes and her very hollow cheeks. Vegeta sighs as he turns around to the computer to check her status. 'Hmpf…not only is she an idiot woman, she a weak idiot woman'. Vegeta turns his head to look at Bulma again. He knows that the fact that she's human makes her heal slower, but her healing progress is almost pathetic. He knew humans where weak, but this weak? They even put her inside a regeneration tank for fuck sake! He never met someone as weak as her and it gives him a very uncomfortable feeling. Suddenly he feels annoyed and angry, what is he actually doing here in this room? Let the damn doctors handle it. She was the one who tried to kill herself, not him! Why would this be his problem? He lets his hand run through his thick ebony hair and frowns angrily. He's already wasted too much precious time by spending it here with this ridiculous woman while he could have been training, so he turns around to stalk out of the door, but suddenly he stops and turns back again. He slowly walks to the regeneration tank and narrows his eyes while looking at the unconscious woman floating in it. 'Woman, I fucking hope you can hear this, but seeing how weak you are surely gives me a hint at how weak the rest of your species where. That actually makes it a very good thing that my men have slaughtered most of you pathetic Earthlings. You humans are nothing more but a filthy disgrace and you…you especially sicken me!' A satisfied smirk creeps on his face as he proudly turns around and walks out of the room, never noticing the sudden heartbroken look on Bulma's face.

'Bulma…' a soft whisper from somewhere far away makes her wake up, Bulma very slowly opens her eyes and looks around, noticing that all around her is nothing more but a thick white fog. Surprisingly enough however, she doesn't think of it to be anything strange, she just has this longing feeling to hear that voice whisper her name again. 'Bulma…' The soft whisper repeats itself and Bulma looks around 'Yes! Who are you? Where are you?' Bulma turns in circles, searching desperately for the source of the whispering voice, trying to see through the thick fog, but it's no use, she sees nothing more but a white cloudy surrounding. 'Please tell me that you're still there, please!' Bulma's shrill voice echoes through the fog and she almost starts to panic when no reply comes. Tears are starting to burn behind her eyes she balls her fists and starts to wildly circle around like a ballerina who doesn't know how to stop. Suddenly she feels a firm hand resting on her shoulder and making her stop. 'It is going to be okay Bulma, I promise'. Bulma just stands there, the hand still resting on her shoulder and her eyes wide open. Her back turned against to whomever just said those words, but she knows that she doesn't have to turn around to know who's standing behind her; she already exactly knows who's behind her. As the hand gently squeezes her shoulder she gasps and feels the tears coming back again. 'You can't give up Bulma, you're the only one who can do this'. The voice sounds soft and gentle, like a light feather caressing her skin. Comforting her, making her feel whole and safe again. Her throat feels dry and her voice sounds raspy and raw 'I don't want to leave…' she can almost feel his sad smile after she said those words and she closes her eyes as she feels a warm breath near her ear. 'You have to Bulma, everyone is counting on you'. Hot tears are streaming down her face, she shakes her head and sniffs while wildly whipping the tears away with the back of her hand, it's no use and they just keep on falling. 'But I'm so scared'. Soft lips suddenly gently touch her cheek 'It's okay to be scared Bulma, but I know you can do this, you're strong'. She sharply inhales her breath and nods, what is there to lose anyway? 'Okay…I'll do it'. She feels a smile against her cheek and a strong arm wrapping itself around her waist, holding her close for just a couple of seconds. 'I'm proud of you Bulma, very proud…now you should go and wake up, they're waiting for you'. Bulma bites her lip and nods slowly, just one last tear softly falls down her cheek as the arm lets loose and she slowly starts to walk away. 'I will…and I love you Yamcha…' As Bulma walks deeper and deeper into the thick white fog she hears his last whisper from somewhere far away 'I love you too…'

Bulma opens her eyes and almost closes them again immediately because of the painful bright white light shining into them. 'Ah, so, her majesty has finally decided to wake up, it's about time'. The sarcasm in the doctor's voice is quite obvious and by just looking at his face she sees that he doesn't even try to hide his contempt for her. Bulma just looks at him as she lets him ramble away about responsibilities towards the Saiyans, but all she can hear is bla bla bla. She suddenly just doesn't care anymore. So what if they hate her? Why should she care? It's not as if they can do anything to her because if anyone dares to, Vegeta would certainly kill them. That man lives on his pride and on his pride alone, he would never let anyone take that away from him and hurting his ''wife'' would be taking his pride away. Oh no, not because he loves her, but because Vegeta always wants to be right. So Bulma leans up on one elbow, narrowing her eyes while looking at the doctor whose acting like he's a whole lot better than she will ever be. Suddenly Bulma just smiles as she feels how an old fire slowly sets off inside of her. Thank you Yamcha, thank you so much. Bulma closes her eyes for just a bit and when she opens them she just looks at the doctor in front her 'Shut up! If I wanted your opinion I would have asked for your opinion, but since I haven't I expect you to keep your mouth shut. I will not be treated like I'm nothing, not by you or anyone else for that matter!' Bulma smiles as she watches the doctor's staggered face. His mouth wide open and his eyes practically rolling out of its sockets. Bulma suddenly feels quite satisfied and leans back into her pillow as she hears the doctor mumble some incoherent things and walk away. She may not be fully herself yet, but this certainly is a start.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** So, since I've done all the things that I needed to do first today, I've decided to write chapter 4. Writing, especially when it's evening, relaxes me. So for me, making a new chapter is just a nice way to end a very productive day.

I also want to give my special thanks to Sora147, Elianni, and MisakaSaru for having reviewed most of my chapters, which is just awesome! I also want to thank the other people who reviewed me and of course the people who favorite and/or are following my story. ^^

Enjoy chapter 4 of The Unwanted Bride! ^^

 **Chapter 4**

Sweat drips from his body as he pulls himself out of the red haired woman with a loud groan. A satisfied smirk appears on his face as he rolls away from her. 'Oh your majesty…' the red haired alien tries her very best to make her voice sound sexy, but even at its lowest, it's nothing more but a shrill voice with a tired edge to it 'that was amazing…' the woman gives him a seductive look as she lets the tip of her finger slowly glide over his muscular chest. Vegeta grins and turn his head on his pillow to look outside of the huge window near his bed 'I know'. The red haired woman smiles satisfied as she crawls closer towards Vegeta and pushes her bare soft breasts against his arm 'Care for another round milord?' Vegeta turns his head back again and looks at the woman next to him 'You're the most promiscuous whore I ever came across' he pulls up his eyebrow as he observes her face, her eyes are turned wide but then she throws her head in her neck and starts to laugh. Vegeta's face cringes at the horrible sound her mouth produces but he quickly shakes it off. 'No' he says as he pushes her away from him 'go back to your quarters girl, you are no longer needed here'. The woman abruptly stops laughing and looks at Vegeta in a surprised way 'But your majesty…' she starts to pout as she tries to grab Vegeta's hand. Vegeta flares his nostrils and suddenly he grabs the woman by her fragile neck and pulls her very close to his face 'I said…go…a-way…' his eyes look at hers angrily while holding her neck tightly, tight enough to feel extremely uncomfortable but just not tight enough to break it. He sees her eyes turning very big and he smells the sweet smell of fear building up all around her. How he loves that smell. But just as quickly as he grabbed her by the neck he lets go again and watches how the woman jumps of the bed and scrambles her clothes together. A quick bow is given to him as she flees out the door. Vegeta grins and shakes his head. 'Stupid whore'.

'I don't care what his majesty said, I just want to get out of here!' Bulma looks at the big bulgy Saiyan guard in front of her while almost fuming with anger. It's been a couple of days ago since the doctors released her from the medical wing and since then she's been staying in her same old quarters again. Doing nothing all day however, is driving her crazy. It's what basically drove her crazy last time. There's nothing to fix, no television to watch, no books or magazines to read, just her and her thoughts and that…is not the best thing there is, especially not now. So to keep her sanity in place, she decided she wanted to get out of her room for a little bit, just to stretch her legs and take a walk through the palace or something like that. So she took a shower, got dressed and was starting to walk out of her room when this big idiot Saiyan came along and stopped her! 'His majesty doesn't want you to roam around the palace, he's afraid you might get hurt'. The Saiyan guard looks at the petit aqua haired woman in front of him who looks back in quite the pissed of manner. Bulma sighs and angrily shakes her head 'Look bud, I don't believe for one second that the king actually cares for my wellbeing, because let's face it, if he did, where was he when I got released from the medical wing? Besides, you Saiyans are way too busy with being… Saiyan to actually ''care'' about someone's wellbeing. So cut the crap. Furthermore, it's not like I can actually run off you know? The palace is the only save haven there is because of the high gravity outside of the palace. So what's the big deal?' Bulma looks at the Saiyan guard with a tilted head and one eyebrow pulled up. The Saiyan guard blinks a view times and looks at her completely flabbergasted. He's been guarding this room for months now and he's never seen the Earth woman acting like this; all cocky and arrogant. Most of the time she was just quiet and sad looking, but this…this is a big change from how she was when she first came in, what happened in that medical wing?! While the Saiyan guard is giving her a very puzzled look, Bulma crosses her arms and taps her foot on the ground impatiently. She really wants to get out of that damn ''prison'' that is her room since the loneliness and nothingness in there are making her feel choked up. But she also doesn't want to push her luck. She may be a queen on paper, but when everything comes together that probably doesn't mean too much, so she decides to change tactics. 'Okay, so you won't let me go, that's fine. But could you at least ask his majesty if I'm allowed to get out of my room, just for an hour or so?' The big Saiyan guard frowns as he looks at her and Bulma feels her chances slipping away as she sees the dark look on his face. Urgh, I'm such a fool. He probably despises me like any other Saiyan around here does because I'm no more but a useless and weak alien in their eyes who married to their king and is supposed to bare him a prince, a hybrid prince! So why would he do something for me? But before she can even think more, the Saiyan guard slowly nods and Bulma's eyes turn big as she looks at the guard hopefully 'Really?' The guard glares at her and nods again, a bit more firmly this time 'But you have to go back into your room now, his majesty won't be happy if he sees you standing halfway into the hallway'. Bulma gives a big grin and turns around to go back in her room again, but then she turns around and faces the guard while whispering a soft 'thank you' and she quickly turns and slips into her room leaving behind a baffled Saiyan guard. 'Nobody has ever said thank you to me…'

Vegeta leans back in his chair as a sharp knock on his door makes him look up. That's strange, he didn't had any appointments scheduled today except for training, but he just got back from training less than an hour ago. He usually enjoyed a bit of reading after completing his training for the day since a king does need to be educated. Plus, his team of scientists discovered a new planet just a couple of days ago, so he was trying to look up every bit of information he could find about it before sending a purge team to it. In Vegeta's philosophy it would be foolish to send a team towards a planet blindly. His race might be the strongest one in the universe, but even though, some species could unpleasantly surprise you and that has happened in the past. Thankfully not under his reign, but under his father's reign. The old fool was just too stubborn for his own good. Vegeta smirks, good thing he ended that little problem some time ago. A new knock on his door makes him snap out of his thoughts and look at the door a bit irritated, he gives a soft low grunt 'Yes, you may come in'. Vegeta looks at the Saiyan entering the door. The man looks at Vegeta, quickly lowers his eyes and gives a deep bow 'Your Majesty, thank you for seeing me'. Vegeta nods and scrapes his throat 'It's not like I had another choice; anyway, you may stand up and tell me why you're here exactly and do me a favor and don't waste my time. I can easily get very pissed off when people waste my time and I tend to do ''unpleasant'' things as a reaction'. The big Saiyan in front of him stands up and swallows nervously, Vegeta looks amused but suddenly recognizes him. He's one of the men who guards the woman's room! 'I'm here because of the queen your majesty'. Vegeta pulls up one eyebrow as he looks at the guard almost curiously 'What about her?' The man in front of him is starting to look very nervous, like he's regretting why he came here. His face looking all flushed and sweaty. Vegeta starts to feel slightly amused again, he likes to toy around with people, making them feel all nervous and uncomfortable. It's one of his ways to show people how powerful he is, plus killing people all the time really gives a big mess and the psychological game can be so much more enjoyable. Besides, if he'd really get enough of certain people, he could always still kill them without a problem. But since the man has something to say about the woman, he doesn't feel like toying around with him…too much. 'Well speak up, what have you got to say about her or must I remind you again of what happens when you decide to waste my time?' Vegeta frowns as he looks at the Saiyan guard. The guard nervously scratches his head while he curses himself for coming in here, he doesn't even really know why he said yes to her in the first place. 'The queen has asked if she can leave her room for an hour'. Vegeta looks at him and pulls up his eyebrow while crossing his arms. 'Why would she want to leave her room?' The guards eyes turn big as he tries to swallow away his nerves 'I think that the queen is a bit…bored…your majesty'. Vegeta leans back, arms still crossed. So the woman has had enough of her quarters. Vegeta smirks; he's not quite surprised about that. The woman is a scientist after all and since he knows a lot more about her past than she probably thinks he knows, he knows that she's been a pretty busy scientist too. So her time in the medical wing did actually change some things, since before she would have been contempt with her room. Vegeta suddenly remembers the doctors telling him about the sudden change in behavior, a small crooked smile creeping up his lips. 'Tell the queen that I expect her to dine with me tomorrow night, eight o'clock. Make sure that you escort her to the royal dining room'. The guard gives a nod while feeling his nerves slowly getting less. 'Yes your majesty, I will your majesty' Vegeta suddenly stands up from his chair and walks to the window and looks outside. 'You may go now'. The guard gives another deep bow and backs out of the room, feeling very happy that he's actually still alive. Inside the room Vegeta stands in front of the window, looking at the rough landscape. 'This should be very interesting…'


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** Hooray for just finishing chapter 5! Plus I just like to explain one little thing about our dear Vegeta. As an upcoming historian I decided that for now, the marriage between him and Bulma kind of looks like how marriages between the nobility where in past times. Meaning that a man and a woman mainly got married to produce offspring to continue their bloodline and not or rarely for the sake of love. Plus some nobility had a really casual attitude when it came to monogamy (hint: Henry VIII of England). Just follow my story to see if this will change and how this will change. Plus, like I said before: Vegeta is kind of a cold hearted evil bastard in my story, not because I dislike his character in the anime (absolutely not) but because I wanted to make him more ''raw'' if that makes any sense at all.

Enjoy chapter 5 of The Unwanted Bride! ^^

 **Chapter 5**

The young boy quickly walks through the hallways, his fast footsteps echoing loudly against the sterile looking walls. Small beads of sweat are starting to form themselves on his forehead while he quickly turns around the corner. He's almost late for his training and he just knows his trainer is not the kind of person who accepts indulgent behavior, basically meaning that if he doesn't hurry, he'll surely get the crap beaten out of him and that's not exactly a prospect he's looking forward too. The boy grunts while walking as fast as he can, it's too bad that they aren't allowed to fly or run through these parts of the palace: the king just hates it when people do that and considers it to be something disrespectful. Hmpf, it's just no more but showing off his power. Arrogant prick. The young boy quickly turns around another corner but stops dead in his tracks when he hears two voices coming from a room nearby. He recognizes those voices! Suddenly overtaking by no more than pure curiosity, the boy carefully sneaks forward to listen what the two persons inside of the room are saying.

Inside of the room a tall bearded man looks at the amber colored liquid inside of the crystal glass he's holding in his strong gloved hand. His brows furrowed as it looks like he's being deep in thought. He then looks up at the huge bald headed Saiyan standing in front of him. 'She's starting to become a problem' the bearded man lets the words slowly come out of his mouth 'the boy is starting to get soft…we can't have that.' The bald headed man nods while looking straight to the other man 'I completely understand your majesty.' The bearded man gives a crooked smile and nods 'Good, I knew you would. So I think you understand what I'm expecting from you.' The bald headed man has a dark look in his eyes as he nods again 'I absolutely understand your majesty, it will be done.' The bearded man lets out a slow sigh as he nods satisfied and raises his crystal glass to his lips. 'Good, make sure that you are…discreet…we can't afford a too big of a mess. The boy may have turned a bit soft, but who knows what he capable of when he figures out what really happened. We can't have that Nappa, we can't.

Outside of the room the boy, eyes wide and shocked, mouth open, stands leaning against the wall why he almost feels his heart pounding out of his chest. Anger starting to consuming but suddenly an overpowering feeling of panic starts to take over. He _has_ to warn her, he has to! The boy turns around, suddenly not caring about training anymore and also not caring about the no-flying rule as he jumps up in the air and blasts _away_ to search for her. I'm coming!

She discovered that his name is Turles. A so called third class Saiyan and because he's just a third class Saiyan, he's been degraded in being a guard. Standing in front of her door the whole day, every day. 'Pfew' Bulma shakes her head and can't help it feeling a bit sorry for the big guy 'And I thought I was bored, he's already doing this guarding shit for years' she mumbles softly 'what a drag…' Somehow she feels thankful to Turles, since he actually kept his promise and went to see Vegeta for her. She really didn't expected him to keep his word, why would he? But he did and surprised her by doing so. This doesn't mean however, that she likes the guy, he's still a Saiyan after all and she just can't trust those people. After all, her planet and people where gone because of them. Bulma sighs as she looks at her nails, but then again, Turles wasn't there when Earth got purged, when that happened he was stuck on this planet, probably guarding some other persons room. So maybe she should just give him a little bit of credit. They surely aren't all the same, or are they? Bulma sighs again and looks at the clock, just three more hours until she's expected to dine with her ''husband''. She wasn't really too excited when Turles came to tell her what the king had said. She does feel a lot surer about herself and her attitude has certainly changed for the good, but the prospect of dining with Vegeta, alone, makes her feel very uncomfortable and very nervous. That man is nothing more but pure sadistic evil and she really doesn't want to be anywhere near him. So when Turles told her what was expected of her, the first thing she wanted to do was to decline, but then she thought it through for a bit, remembering the promise she made Yamcha. Bulma smiles softly as she thinks back of the strange but very real dream she had when she was hospitalized at the medical wing. Even if it was just a dream, she has this strange feeling that she needs to do this. She doesn't really know why, it's just this gut feeling she has. Besides, she is actually married to the guy so she can't keep avoiding him: she has to face him some time sooner or later. So, when Turles was done talking Bulma just obliged and said her thank you to him before slipping back inside her room again. And here she is, sitting on her bed, looking at the clock as she watches how time creeps by very slowly. Hm, maybe I should just take a nap, get some energy before going into the lion's den, I'll probably need it…

A sharp knock on the door makes her jolt up from her light slumber. 'Who is it?' She hears an annoyed sigh at the other side of the door 'It's Turles my queen, I have something for you with the compliments of his majesty, its best if you open the door'. Bulma pulls up an eyebrow and stands up from the bed, a gift from the king? How weird! 'Just wait one minute okay?' Bulma walks over the cold stone floor with bare feet and grabs her loose fitted jogging pants from a chair in the far corner of the room and slips it on before walking to the door to open it. Behind the door stands Turles with a very big cardboard box in his arms. 'One of the messengers just came by and told me that I should tell you that the king wants you to wear this tonight.' Bulma gives a weird look 'wear this? Is he now also deciding for me what I can and cannot wear?! How dare he!' Turles looks at the small Earth woman in front him and notices the small vein throbbing in her neck. He shakes his head and knows that by acting this way she's going to get herself in a lot of trouble. King Vegeta isn't exactly known to be the most patient man in this universe. He probably should care less, but the woman isn't as bad as a lot of Saiyans claim her to be. She is beautiful, absolutely, but there is no way in hell she manipulated him into marrying her. He's been standing guard around here for too long to believe that crap. 'My queen, please keep your patience and look inside of the box before judging, his majesty means well.' Bulma looks at Turles sarcastically as she takes over the box from him 'Yeah sure Turles…and pigs can fly' she shakes her head as she turns her back to him and walks inside her room again, kicking the door closed behind her. The box feels light and although she's pissed off at the fact that he's now also deciding for her what to wear, she can't ignore the feeling of curiosity building up inside of her. She puts the box on her bed and looks at it for a while, trying to guess what's inside. It's obviously clothing, but what kind of clothing? She places a finger on her lips as she looks at the box pensive. A dress, definitely a dress. She softly bites on one of her fingernails and gives a disgusted smirk. Probably a very skanky looking dress, he seems to be the type of man that enjoys looking at a woman who's not wearing a lot of fabric. Common decency probably isn't on the high end of his list. Urgh, if it is actually such a dress, she should probably find something to cover her up properly when walking through the hallways. First things first however! Bulma sighs almost nervously, let's open up this box to see what's inside of it. She cuts through the tape that's holding the box closed with ease by using one of her long and sharp nails. As she folds open the box she breaths in sharply. She expected a lot of things, but she certainly didn't expect this. Bulma pulls out one of the most beautiful dresses she has ever seen in her whole life. Made of a very smooth, yet unknown, but comfortable feeling fabric in the most gorgeous shade of Royal Blue. Simple yet elegant. The skirt of the dress in a wide A-line and a small and subtle pure white golden belt to accentuate her waist. The neck line of the dress cut out in a V-shape that should end just before her cleavage starts and short sleeves to keep her shoulders covered up. This is most certainly not the slutty looking dress she expected it to be. Bulma holds the dress up in front of her and looks at it with a tilted head. It's simple, but very chique and very elegant. This is the kind of dress…the kind of dress that makes a woman feel like…'like a queen…'

Turles knocks on her door again, this time a bit more impatiently. In about ten minutes the woman is expected to be in the royal dining room, if she isn't there by then the king will most certainly not be too pleased and that would definitely turn out to be his problem. 'My queen, it's time, we really need to go if we want to be there in time, his majesty will not be too happy if we don't get there in time.' He gives a low growl when no response comes. Great, just fucking great. Worst case scenario this will definitely mean a sudden death for him. He feels a throbbing headache coming up as he leans against the wall and looks at his scouter to check the time. Just five more minutes, whoopdifuckingdoo. Is it some kind of intergalactic rule that women can't ever be on time? Even Saiyan women had their fair share in doing exactly the same thing. Pffft…what is he saying? Basically every woman of what kind of specie he came ever came across seem to have one thing in common and that is to always be late. Suddenly he hears the sound of the door opening, and he quickly turns around, 'Finally I was thi…' he feels his words dying away on his tongue as he looks at the woman in front of him. She looks absolutely breathtaking. The Royal Blue color of her dress making her creamy white skin tone stand out even more, her long aqua locks pinned up so that more accent lays on her long and slender neck, a little touch of make up to make the gorgeous blue color of her eyes and the softness of her lips even more clear. Turles looks at her with huge eyes, he has seen has fair share of beautiful women but this...this is way beyond that. She looks at him with a hint of insecurity flashing through her eyes. 'How do I look? Is it okay?' Turles swallows as he feels his throat getting dryer. 'You look fine my queen, we should go now, please follow me.' Turles starts to lead Bulma to the royal dining room. His majesty has no idea what he's going to be in for.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** Since chapter 5 was a bit of a dull chapter, this chapter will hopefully excite you guys a bit more.

Enjoy chapter 6 of The Unwanted Bride! ^^

 **Chapter 6**

A comfortable fire crackles in the huge stone fireplace. Its light being the only source of light in the dark room together with a large amount of candles that are placed on the long and dark hardwood table, all of them are softly flickering because of the draft that sometimes comes from underneath the small opening in the doors on the other side of the room. The intimidating looking king sits in one of the comfortable chocolate brown leather chairs standing in front of the fire place. A thoughtful look on his face as he looks at the how the orange flames are licking the wood. It's almost time for the woman to come and dine with him like he ordered to. He wonders how the elegant Royal Blue dress will look on her. He took great care in picking out the piece of delicate clothing, knowing that it would probably fit the Earthling perfectly. He smirks when he thinks about the baffled face of one of his messengers when he told him he needed a dress for the queen. Obviously the king asked to bring him a selection of clothes every now and then to pick out some items for himself, but nobody would have expected that he, the brutal Saiyan king, would ask for a selection of dresses to pick out one for his queen, especially not with the care he selected the particular dress with. Vegeta leans back and closes his eyes, relaxing as he feels the warmth of the fire on his face. He doesn't even quite know for himself why he took such great care in it. The woman is just so different then all those other women around here. It's something in her eyes, those mysterious ocean colored orbs. To be honest, he still doesn't even really know why he picked her as his wife, his queen. He definitely knew beforehand that his people would never accept her plus, he himself still doesn't even know if he could ever accept her. But when he saw her, he just had to have her and he knew that having her as a mistress alone just wouldn't be enough. The last thing is because of the fact that Saiyans actually believe in monogamy and as soon as a marriage is consummated, you can never ever get another partner. So when he laid his eyes on the blue haired beauty for the first time, he came to the conclusion that taking her as a mistress meant that he had to let her go one day and for some unknown reason just the idea of that gave him a very sickening feeling in the gut. So he decided to marry her, simply because he could and Vegeta always gets what he wants. It wasn't until later that he thought about the consequences, such as a hybrid heir. But there's always a solution for everything and the idea of getting children isn't something that's keeping him busy. Not for now at least. Besides, he hasn't even had sex with the woman just yet, so maybe he should focus on consummating his marriage first. Oh, he would most certainly miss his sexual escapades with a lot of other women, but he wasn't getting any younger and the Earthling was more beautiful than any other woman he's ever seen. He certainly wouldn't get bored with that right? A slight grin appears on his face. She may only fear him right now, but when he's done with her she will not only fear him, she will long for him.

Bulma looks around as they walk through the hallways towards the royal dining room. The hallways on this side of the palace are very differently than those of the slave quarters and main quarters. Those hallways look cold and almost sterile with its white floors and white walls. These hallways however are different. They breathe out the word royalty as lush tapestries made with very expensive materials are covering the floors and huge paintings of harsh looking Saiyan men and women are hanging against the walls frowning down upon her. It almost reminds her of the Renaissance castles on Earth. The decorations just seem too old fashioned for a palace as modern as this palace is, but then again, the grandeur around it is very typical and also quite fits the Saiyans. Bulma sighs as she tries to keep up with Turles his fast pace, obviously he is in a hurry. She can't blame him, getting all dressed up took her a little longer then she had planned to and Turles is afraid of the consequences if she might get late. Then again, the last time she got dressed up was back on Earth and that almost feels like a century ago already. So getting her hair and makeup done took some getting used to again. They turn around the corner and she almost bumps against Turles his back as he abruptly stops. Bulma gives him a weird look 'Is there something wrong?' Turles turns around, his dark brows frowned as he shakes his head. 'No my queen, there's nothing wrong. We're here, that's it.' There's big French doors behind Turles and unlike many other doors in the palace, which are sliding doors that react by using codes or voice recognition, these are just ''normal'' French doors with a doorknob and a lock that needs a key. Although, normal doors…Bulma looks at the massive doors in front of her, made of high quality wood and the most impressive woodcarvings. She narrows her eyes as she looks a bit closer, the woodcarvings seem to image different Saiyan battle scenes, very detailed and basically just perfect. Bulma almost gets a feeling of appreciation while looking at the fine detailed work. 'Somebody put a lot of work in this.' Turles looks at Bulma with a questioning face but sees how she's staring at something behind him, he turns around to the door and smiles. The appreciative look on her face almost makes him feel proud. 'It's very old. The door and its carvings are made by hand centuries ago. Saiyans do more than just fight you know?' Turles turns around to look at Bulma again but suddenly notices the time in the far corner of his scouter. 'We have to go inside now my queen, his majesty is expecting us.' Bulma blinks her eyes a few times and nods. 'Sure, I wouldn't want to get you in any trouble.' Turles looks at Bulma for a couple of seconds as he lets her words sink in, but suddenly shrugs them off as he gives a firm knock on the door.

The knock on the door makes him open his eyes and look up. Vegeta looks at the small clock standing on the small table next to his chair. Eight o'clock exactly, just in time. He smirks. 'Enter.' Vegeta turns his face back to the fire in front of him again as he hears one of the heavy doors open with a small squeak. Then the sound of footsteps that stop in the middle of the room. 'Your majesty, I bring you the queen.' The voice of the guard sounds formal and polite and behind him he hears the soft breathing of the woman. Vegeta keeps looking at the fire and doesn't turn around when he raises his hand 'Very well Saiyan, you may leave, I will call you when you're needed again.' He hears the clicking of the guards heels 'Yes your majesty, I wish you a pleasant evening your majesty.' Vegeta listens as he hears the guard walk away out of the room, closing the door carefully behind him. Vegeta keeps looking at the crackling fire in total silence for just a few minutes, enjoying the faint smell of nervousness with just a hint of fear in it. He swears that if he listens closely enough, he can almost hear her heart beating; badum…badum…badum… He closes his eyes and smiles evilly, then he opens them again and stands up, he turns around and almost gasps when he sees the woman. He swallows his amazement as he gets back his composure, but inside he's baffled by her extreme beauty. 'I knew this dress would be the right one for you.' He slowly walks towards her, noticing how big her eyes are and how quickly her chest is heaving. He stops just inches away from her, smelling the subtle scent of vanilla mixed with the stronger scent of nervousness. He licks his lips and notices her noticing him doing so. 'Yes, it looks very good on you…but I'm afraid there's still one thing missing.' A flash of curiosity in her eyes but it soon fades away to make place for fear as he steps even closer. Vegeta is most certainly enjoying this. The power he has over her is amazing and her submissive and feared behavior is almost turning him on, almost making him want to rip off that elegant Royal Blue dress from her slender and frail body…almost making him want to eat her for dinner instead of the delicious meal that is waiting for them in the kitchen. 'Now that you're dressed as a queen, you almost look like a queen, but you're still missing the diamonds of a queen.' Vegeta ignores the sensation growing between his muscular legs as he grabs a small velvet box from his pocket. She looks at it with furrowed eyebrows, like she doesn't know what to do. He gives a slight grin as he opens the small box and looks back at her face again.

Bulma feels her eyes growing wide as she looks at what's in the small box. A pair of beautiful earrings lay on a small midnight blue satin pillow. Bulma looks up again, straight in Vegeta's eyes. She was expecting a lot of things from him but certainly not this. First he gives a dress and now these earrings? A dark grin is still surrounding his lips but she just can't place the look in his pitch black eyes. This certainly is a whole lot different than their last encounter. That day he was ready to jump her and claim what was his, today however it almost seems like…like he's courting her. She looks back at the small box in his strong hand again. Inside are two small earrings. In the middle a beautiful sapphire surrounded by an incredible amount of small and shiny diamonds. Just like the dress, the earrings resemble nothing more but pure elegance and subtleness. She just looks at them, not really knowing what to say as his gruff voice fills the uncomfortable silence. 'You don't seem to be the kind of woman who likes blatant things, it wouldn't even suit you. Things like that are made for whores or other promiscuous women. So I decided to go for simple, small and subtle.' He carefully takes out one of the earrings and pushes the small box in her hands 'Hold that.' He then bends forward, she feels her heart beating fast as his warm breath touches her neck. 'I noticed that your ears where pierced so I decided to go for earrings since a necklace would only distract from the beauty of your dress and a ring or a bracelet…well, you are a scientist right? Rings and bracelets are not suitable for scientists, they only tend to get in the way and could even be dangerous. But earrings, they flatter you. They are the type of jewelry that is made for you.' Bulma listens to the soft talking of the king. All the small details he's telling her, like he noticed that her ears are pierced. Who is this man? He's nothing like the dark and evil men she met months ago. This man is just flattering and mysterious. Oh, he still makes her feel very nervous, but she suddenly doesn't understand how a man with this attitude could kill millions. How can he be so harsh and devilish the one moment, but almost be a gentleman the other moment? Suddenly she feels how his fingers touch the lobe of her ear, she gasps, feeling strange and weak. She sees a smirk appearing on his face as he looks at her for a few seconds with narrowed eyes, but then he carefully and almost tenderly puts in the earring. He then grabs her hand, Bulma just stands there, letting him do so. She suddenly realizes that this is the first time he touches her. His hand feels rough and strong, the hand of a warrior. He takes the small velvet box out of her hand and takes out the other earring, after carefully securing it in her ear, he takes a step back to look at the end result. A crooked smile on his face. 'There, it looks perfect, just like I expected it to do.' Bulma just stands there, staring, feeling very confused. She doesn't know who this man is anymore, is he really the evil king? Is he?

Vegeta hears himself laughing in his head as he looks at the woman's baffled face. She never in a million years would have thought of him to be gentle and almost tender. He knows what he has to do to get what he wants and although he could still take her by being his same old self, the thought of her screaming and yelling makes him want to cringe. He does want his ears to keep functioning besides, it would be a nice thing if she's actually willing but he's also bothered by a nasty nagging feeling somewhere deep inside of him and that feeling tells him that he doesn't want to hurt the woman standing in front of him…at least, not physically. He looks at his hand, still feeling the softness of her skin on his fingertips, leaving him burning with desire. This small tiny Earth woman, she really doesn't know what she's capable of doing to a man. From the first time he saw her, till now, the moment he touched her. He feels a slow smirk coming up again as he looks her in the eyes. Maybe dinner does have to wait…


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** I know I have posted a lot of chapters during last week, but I won't always be able to post a chapter every day. Making a new chapter takes up a lot of time and although writing relaxes me, I prefer to just sit down and watch some tv after a long day at Uni. So some weeks I'll be posting more than other weeks. Please be patient, I will not abandon this story.

I also wanted to give a big thank you for all of those who reviewed my story and also to all of those who have put my story in their favorites list and/or are following me. ^^

P.S. I've decided to repost this chapter because after re-reading it the next day I noticed some horrible grammar and spelling mistakes that I couldn't, even though English is not my native language, ignore. So I took out all of those errors.

Enjoy chapter 7 of The Unwanted Bride! ^^

 **Chapter 7**

 _My son,_

 _When you're reading this, you have already figured out the horrible truth and you will understand why I have decided to leave. It is not because I don't love you, nor is it because I don't care for you. I have left because I_ _do_ _care for you. If I had stayed you would have had to face horrible things that a boy your age just shouldn't be dealing with. I left because I love you. You must understand that you have been the only light I've ever had in my life and I would sacrifice the universe if it could save you. But doing the best thing for you wasn't that complicated: I just had to leave. Nothing more but just that. That's just what mothers do, they make sacrifices for their child._

 _You have already been through too many hardships in your young life, you've never actually had the chance to be a child and that saddens me tremendously, for all I wanted was for you to have a childhood. But staying wouldn't have made things easier for you. Please my dear boy, fight…fight for me, but especially fight for yourself and remember all the things I taught you. Open up your heart, don't let darkness take over…_

 _All I can say is I love you. I love you with all my heart and I will always be there, just close your eyes and you will find me. I promise._

 _With love,_

 _Your mother._

'So you have finally decided to show up…' The dark haired woman sits on her chair. Looking straight forward, the letter still underneath her slender hands. She hears a soft chuckle from behind her, like she just said something amusing and a sad smile appears on her face. She looks at the framed picture of the boy standing on the far end of her wooden desk. She reaches out for it, carefully touching his smiling face and then, all of a sudden, she puts the picture face down. She then turns around to face the man behind her, her eyes filled with nothing more but pure anger as she narrows them. 'You can never change him. He might listen to you now, but when he grows older he will learn the truth and then the man he really is will be back again. I warn you, he will never be who you want him to be.' The man in front of her just gives her a very dark smirk as he points his finger to her. 'We'll make him forget all about you…' A small beam of ki comes from his index finger, lightening up the dark room for just a few seconds while striking her right in the heart. Her eyes wide open as she falls out of her chair on the ground with a thud. He looks strangely at the body in front of him. Feeling very uncomfortable all of the sudden, so he turns around and stalks out the room, barking to one of the guards to clean up the ''mess''. He never saw however, how a last soft and satisfied smile had appeared on her face as the last bit of life slowly slipped out of her.

Bulma swallows nervously as she looks at the huge amount of food being served on the table. Just minutes ago he had gave her a look like he wanted to devour her, but at the last moment it seemed that he had changed his mind as he guided her to the table. She still doesn't feel comfortable at all. She just feels very confused in some way even intimidated. She looks at the food that's already on the table, most of the dishes unknown to her. She has always been a very picky eater and even if the current situation allowed her to eat, she probably wouldn't because of the grotesque look most of the dishes seem to have. She doesn't really like Saiyan cuisine at all to be quite honest. When she was still a slave her daily meals consisted of a high energy porridge kind of dish that kept her going all day, not needing her to eat until the next day again. That was actually okay, the idea of having to push three meals a day through her mouth made her feel sick because she wasn't really in the mood to eat at all those days, so just eating once a day turned out to be a good thing. The taste of the porridge although was absolutely horrible. There's no way how she can even describe that taste, all she knows is that she had to eat the stuff with her nose pinched so she couldn't taste it and even by doing that, it was still hard not to gag. But food was food and although most slaves didn't feel like eating, dying a slow death because of starvation wasn't something they were looking forward to.

When she became queen, the types of food she got became different too. But Saiyan ''haute cuisine'' consisted of large amounts of meat from unknown, at least, unknown to her, creatures and not too many vegetables. But then again, eating, even on this day, still isn't on her high priority list. Till this day she's actually still requesting the horrible tasting porridge. She has become quite used to the horrendous flavor, plus by eating it, she'll only have to eat once a day which prevents her from having to eat something even more horrible. Bulma sighs as she places a frail hand on her stomach, feeling her nearby ribs very clearly. Although the porridge is fairly high on its calories, she still lost a huge amount of weight, the curves she once had are all gone. Pfft, I would pay good money for a funghi pizza right now…

Bulma suddenly looks up, across from her sits Vegeta who isn't paying attention to her right now, but is busier eating his food. It surprises her to see that he's not stuffing away his dinner like most Saiyans do. She has witnessed how Saiyans eat and it's nothing more but disgusting. She's no fool and she understands that the body of a Saiyan needs a lot of proteins and other things to keep their strength up and their metabolism running. So the amounts of food they eat don't really surprise her, it's the way how they eat that makes her feel sick. But Vegeta actually eats in a decent manner, not eating too fast and using cutlery and a napkin. Bulma stares at him for a little while. 'Take a picture woman, it lasts longer.' The gruff voice sounds in her ears and make her blink her eyes a few times before focusing her attention back to him again. He looks at her with an amused smirk on his mouth and she feels a slight blush coming up. She was actually staring at him and he caught her red-handed. How embarrassing! The grin on his face grows even wider when he notices her blush, but then he suddenly looks at the empty plate in front of her, his eyebrow popping up as he looks at her with a questioning face 'Aren't you going to eat woman?' Bulma looks back at him, not really knowing what to say. The king wasn't exactly one to fool by lying, but in some ways she was afraid that by telling the truth he would be offended. Then again, better to tell the truth then lie and ending up in a lot of trouble. The man in front of her was able to make a whole big something out of nothing. 'I actually already ate this morning milord.' Vegeta just shakes his head 'you can't live on breakfast alone, you have already become too thin as it is and there's enough on this table to pick from.' Bulma swallows nervously, he's not going to like it when she says she prefers slave food over this food, oh God…'Well, actually…' she just looks down at her hands, focusing her attention on her nails before speaking further 'I usually eat the porridge that I used to get in the slave quarters because it's very…satisfying…so there's not really any need for me to eat any more.' Bulma keeps her eyes on her nails as she's expecting all hell to break loose. It's quiet for just about a minute and all she can hear is her own breathing and the crackling of the fire on the other side of the room. 'That porridge is horrible, a queen shouldn't eat that.' Bulma looks up, surprised. He looks at her in a thoughtful manner, his chin resting on his hand 'Besides, I don't really like the skills of our current cook anyway, his food is disgusting.' And to emphasize his words, he shoves away the plate in front of him 'Clearly you don't like his skills as well. I will arrange for another cook.'

Bulma just feels baffled, not knowing what to say and not knowing how to act. This evening is getting more and more stranger by the minute. He's being…such a... gentleman!

Vegeta smirks as he sees her amazed face. The woman is clearly confused by his behavior but she's forgetting one very important thing. He is a king and even a king such as himself knows how to act like a true gentleman. He had learned very quickly that, although he is the most powerful being in this universe, you can sometimes accomplish more by using smooth words and politics. It doesn't make him less dark however, because if words don't work there are other things that certainly will work and we're not talking about pleasant things here.

The woman in front of him intrigues him in a lot of ways and he decided that the best way to get to her is by using those well-known smooth words and actions. Besides, he still has this nagging feeling somewhere deep inside of him that withholds him from ripping the clothes off her body. Yes, it is his right. His right as a husband, but even more, his right as a king and not just any king, but the ruler of the whole entire universe. But he can't, he just can't and it irritates him tremendously and he sometimes feels like snapping her neck because of it. He doesn't know what to do about it. So maybe that's the reason why he decided to act like a gentleman, maybe if she becomes more open, he can finally make her to be his _real_ wife. Getting her all confused and nervous at the same time is just part of the game, it makes things more interesting.

Vegeta looks at the woman in front of him who suddenly looks very tiny because of all the confusion he caused her during the evening. With his smirk still on his face he grabs his scouter from the other end of the table, puts it on and pushes in the button that activates the communication lines. ´Saiyan, it´s time to escort the queen back to her private quarters again, I think this evening has been…interesting enough for her, be here in a few minutes.´ He takes of the scouter before awaiting any response and stands up from his chair and walks towards Bulma. ´I think that it´s time for you to get some sleep woman, you look a bit tired.´ He takes her soft and frail hand while helping the baffled woman out of her chair ´I´ll make sure that you don´t have to eat that disgusting slave food anymore.´ Bulma just nods, still lost for words. He smirks. ´Your guard will be here any second now, if you´ll excuse me, I have to have an urgent…talk…to someone. Sleep well.´ Then he suddenly does something which even he himself didn´t expect him to do. As he lets go of her hand, he takes a step closer and bends forward. Giving her a very gentle and small kiss on her mouth. He sees how her eyes grow wide and he feels lost for words as he abruptly turns around and stalks out of the room.

Bulma just stands there, in the middle of the now very empty big room, recalling what just happened. She feels a huge headache coming up as she´s constantly questioning herself what just happened. She shakes her head. How can she let this…this…murderer kiss her?! How dare he to make her feel so damn confused! This isn't supposed to be happening! He's supposed to be a cruel and heartless monster! Bulma falls back in her chair and lets her head rest on her hands as she gives a loud sigh. The faint sound of someone knocking on the door. 'Urgh…I need a drink…'

Vegeta almost runs through the hallways as he makes his way through the central area of the palace. What just happened was inacceptable, nothing more but pure fucking weakness, how could he?! Angry at himself he punches in the code of the door that separates the royal hallways from the common general hallways. As the door slides open her barges through in the direction of the Saiyan living quarters. He's pissed off for showing that damn woman a bit of weakness again. Maybe it is for the better if she actually fears him instead of just being confused by him, he doesn't even quite knows himself what he's actually doing. He just kissed her! And not even with the raw, wild and hungry kisses he was used to, because those kisses mostly lead to a good fuck. No, He kissed her in almost a sweet manner, a sickly sweet manner! Anger flashes through his eyes as he stamps in the Saiyan quarters. 'WHERE IS THAT GODDAMN COOK?!' his angry scream echoes through the hall, Saiyans all around him looking very nervous, it's never a good sign when the king comes roaming around the Saiyan main quarters, especially not if he's angry. Vegeta flares his nostrils as he looks around with an evil glare 'I'm not going to search for you, now be a man and show yourself!' A very young and extremely nervous and afraid looking Saiyan steps in front of Vegeta and gives a deep bow. 'Y-y-y-y-your m-m-majesty…' Vegeta looks at the man in front of him in disgust, and this creature is allowed to call himself a Saiyan?! How pathetic! How dishonoring to his people! Vegeta just looks at him, raging with anger and pointing his finger to him 'Bang…' the ki beam pierces through the young men's chest and he falls down on the ground. Vegeta just smirks and looks around 'Saiyans shouldn't be cooks anyway…we're warriors and he…he wasn't even worthy of being a Saiyan, I did him a favor.' Vegeta turns around and walks out of the quarters again 'Make sure that someone cleans up that bloody mess and fetch me a selection of cooks from the slave quarters. I expect to see at least ten cooks tomorrow at one a clock in the afternoon…if not…I'll be very pissed…' and in a very nonchalant way Vegeta walks out of the room, trying to ignore that very strange and nagging feeling inside of him…


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** After having had some pretty busy days, I've decided that this evening is a great evening to write a new chapter again ^^.

Enjoy chapter 8 of The Unwanted Bride! ^^

 **Chapter 8**

Smoked salmon…

Bulma looks strangely at the plate in front of her. It really is smoked salmon. 'How in the hell…'

It's been some time ago since she last saw or heard from Vegeta, but this morning however, Turles suddenly showed up carrying a plate with smoked salmon. Vegeta promised her better food, but never in a million years had she expected him to show up with something so…so…

'Is there anything wrong with it my queen?' Bulma looks up at Turles, who's standing against the wall near her doorway with his arms crossed. 'Turles, we speak to each other every single day these past weeks now and we both know that you calling me ''my queen'' is getting on my nerves, besides, we also both know that you really don't see me as your queen, so do us both a favor and just call me Bulma okay?' Bulma looks at Turles, hands on her sides and a friendly smile on her face. Turles shakes his head but gives her a small crooked smile anyway 'You know his majesty will kill me if I'd call you by your name.' Bulma pulls up one of her full blue eyebrows 'Well, then it's a good thing that his majesty isn't here right now isn't it?' Turles looks at the small aqua haired nymph and flashes her one of his genuine smiles.

Since the night she came back from her so called dinner with the king, Bulma and Turles have developed some sort of friendship. It started out by Turles giving her a glass of the single malt whiskey which he always carries with him in a small bottle, after hearing her exclaim her need for a drink. Bulma just accepted, surprised by his sudden act of kindness. Even though Turles is a Saiyan, Bulma decided that she can't blame all Saiyans for what happened and Turles seems to be a very reasonable man. Besides, talking to him doesn't make her feel so isolated and although he never says back much, he does listen and that's enough to make her happy right now.

'So…Bulma…why are you looking at your food like it's able to attack you at any minute?' Bulma looks up at Turles, a strange look reflecting in her big blue eyes 'Because it's salmon!' Turles falls silent for a couple of seconds but then starts to laugh because of Bulma's very amazed face 'You know Bulma, we actually have salmon on planet Vegeta, and it's not an uncommon fish, however…' Turles suddenly looks more closely at the plate in front of Bulma narrowing his eyes 'I've never seen it prepared this way…' Bulma looks back at her plate, usually she wouldn't have made such a big fuss out of something like a piece of salmon, but this was different, very different. She then looks back at Turles again, her eyes big and a small smile creeping up her lips 'I need to speak to the king…'

Vegeta has avoided the woman for several weeks now. Still very much ashamed of the small kiss he gave her and still very pissed at himself, but mostly at her, for showing such weakness. Blasted woman. Still, he knows that he can't keep avoiding her. He has to face her sooner or later before rumors will start. Even though his people think he doesn't know, he has heard the whispers through the hallways of Saiyans asking each other why the Earth woman isn't with child yet, maybe the king wants a true Saiyan after all? Vegeta gives a low growl as he looks out of the window to the dry red grounds of his planet. He hates the fact that Saiyans, especially the Royal Council, are so damn conservative and although he doesn't feel pressured by the Royal Council on itself he's not going to make himself into a laughing stock, so something needs to happen soon. Vegeta snorts, he is the king after all, isn't avoiding a simple Earthling not even worse of a weakness then a meaningless kiss? He, the most powerful Saiyan in this whole damn universe, afraid of a human?! Sometimes he even sickens himself…what is happening to me?

A small knock on his door makes him look up, feeling annoyed at the person who disturbed him. 'What do you want?' Just the sound of his voice is enough to make someone want to cower away in a far corner. He can't help it but smirk when he notices the nervousness from the person standing behind the door, even though the door is closed he can still feel it. 'Your majesty, the queen wishes to speak to you.' Vegeta immediately recognizes the voice of the Saiyan that guards the woman's room. He cock's up an eyebrow, so the woman wants to speak to him. Vegeta closes his eyes for a minute and then looks outside again, letting his mind race as he looks to the reddish horizon, seeing how dark clouds are gathering themselves. There's a storm coming, he can suddenly smell the heavy scent of rain in the air. A wicked grin slowly spreads itself on his face and within a second he's at the door, pulling it open and looking at the guard in front of him who quickly falls on his knees when he sees Vegeta's face looking upon him. 'What a coincidence' Vegeta's voice sounds low and dangerous as he nonchalantly leans against the doorpost with his broad shoulders while he crosses his arms. 'I myself actually wanted to speak to the queen too…' his grin crooked and his eye narrowed, a strange and almost primal glare reflecting in them.

Sitting on his knees Turles carefully looks up at the king, recognizing the look in his eyes all too well. He then looks down again and swallows the lump in his throat away. He has to tell Bulma…

'And? Can I speak to him or what?' Bulma looks almost excited at Turles who just came at her door, not noticing the dark look in his eyes. 'Okay so, you probably still don't understand why in the heck smoked salmon would be a reason for me to want to speak to the king, but I do think I owe you an explanation because…' Bulma feels the rest of the words she wanted to say dying away on her lips as she sees the dark gaze in Turles eyes. She feels a strange and uncomfortable feeling creeping up her spine. She takes a step closer to Turles 'What's wrong Turles, has something happened?' Bulma notices the unsure sound of her own voice as she tries to look him in the eyes, but he just looks away. Bulma just stands there, feeling very cold all of a sudden. Something is off, something is very off. She wraps her arms around her own body and feels her heart missing a beat when the loud sound of thunder crashes through the room. She quickly turns around and feels her eyes growing wide as she looks through the window and sees how the sky has turned in the color of deep black ink. Flashes of lightning being the only source of light in the day that suddenly turned to night. She then feels a strong hand resting on her shoulder and as she turns around she looks straight into Turles eyes, he looks at her very strangely, almost like he's…worried? 'Bulma…' his voice sounds raspy as he grabs her shoulder a bit more tightly 'There's a huge storm coming tonight…' Bulma looks back at him, not really understanding what he's trying to say, the storm is quite obvious, but she has this strong assumption that he's not really talking about the storm outside…

She takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes, the sound of thunder slowly disappearing and making its place for the sound of…Bulma opens her eyes again and looks around her. Turles is gone and besides that, she's suddenly surrounded by complete nothingness, but strangely enough it doesn't scare her, she's not even surprised by being here. Suddenly she hears footsteps echoing through the room she's standing in. Bulma looks up in the direction they're coming from, a soft smile appearing on her face once she sees who they belong to.

'Hm…it's quite the weather out there isn't it?' the soft sound of the voice talking makes Bulma smile even more and she gives a short nod 'Yes, it is indeed.'

'I've never seen a sky turn so dark and I've been through my fair share of storms on Earth. But, I didn't bring you here to talk about the weather, you're a smart girl, you probably already figured out that one.' Bulma, still smiling, nods again, only this time feeling the burning sensation of tears coming up behind her eyes.

'Oh sweety, don't cry. Everything is going to be okay, I promise and mothers don't lie.' Bulma softly sniffs but breaks down in tears when she feels the soft hand of her mother touching her cheek. Her mother looks at her, worried, but then all of a sudden she grabs her daughters hand as she holds it close.

'Listen to me Bulma, listen very carefully. It's time. There's a storm coming. You'll be okay, just like Yamcha said. Bulma sweetheart, you have to do this. I can't tell you why, but you'll find out soon enough. It'll all be alright okay? I promise.' Bulma just looks at the friendly and sweet face of her mother and closes her eyes again.

'It'll be alright…'

'Bulma…Bulma!' Bulma opens her eyes and looks straight into Turles eyes, he gives her a strange look while his hand is still resting on her shoulder. 'Do you understand what I said Bulma?' Bulma looks up at Turles and swallows her dry throat. 'Yes, I do.' Turles looks at her, still holding her shoulder for a couple of seconds and nods 'Good luck.' He then let's go and turns around and walks out of the room, leaving her all by herself.

Rain is whipping almost aggressively against the window; the real storm is yet to begin. The room all covered in darkness except for the light of a few candles that are standing on the bedside table. She is sitting on the bed, a light colored flowy dress is covering her body, but leaving her arms bare. Her skin almost the same color as the most fragile porcelain there is. Her long aqua colored locks falling down her back like a waterfall. She just sits there, staring out of the window watching the lightening in utter and complete silence. The fragile beauty is waiting…tik…tok…tik…tok…tik…tok…waiting…for her beast.

In the distance she can hear how her door slowly opens. She doesn't turn around. She knows who it is. She just keeps staring out of the window. Suddenly she feels a warm breath on her neck and she closes her eyes as she lets out a trembling sigh. She feels his hand on her neck, softly caressing the small vein which is the source of her life. Then he steps in front of her, looking down on her and carefully tilting her chin. She looks him straight in his eyes, his very dark eyes. Black piercing through blue, blue piercing through black. A dark smirk appears on his face and his muscular arms suddenly pull her up close to him. He puts his strong hand on the small of her back and pushes her close to him. Her eyes growing wide as she feels him. His raw voice whispering in her ear 'I need you woman…I need you now'. And without any further ado, he takes possession of her mouth as he rips off the long flowy dress.

And so begins…the storm…


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** If you were wondering what was up with the smoked salmon, you'll find out this chapter and for all you people who were hoping that I was going to give more ''details'' about the end of the last chapter: I don't do lemon, it's not really my thing and I really think that certain things should be kept a bit more private xD So I'm sorry if I disappoint some people by this, but it is as it is .

Enjoy chapter 9 of The Unwanted Bride! ^^

 **Chapter 9**

He's been sleeping in her room every night now. Technically it is always been their room, but before that one night, he never really set foot in this room and had his own quarters on the other side of the palace, but after that night…her room now became his room too. The only proof of this being his quarters now too, are his clothes hanging in the walk in closet and his toiletries neatly lined up in a bathroom cupboard. She discovered that Vegeta is actually a very tidy person, not being very fond of the mess she is able to make. So since he's been living here, she makes sure that she keeps everything well cleaned up and tidy too. She doesn't feel the need to irritate him, he's a dangerous man and it only took him one night to proof her how dangerous he actually is. Bulma sighs and sits down on the bed. After that night he hasn't touched her anymore, well…that's not totally correct. Vegeta usually divides his day between politics and training, he does most of his training in the early mornings and late in the evenings. So when he comes back from training she's usually a sleep or, pretending that she's asleep. But every night when he lies next to her, his tail always wraps itself around her waist. But besides that, he hasn't made any more moves on her and when she wakes up, he's usually gone training.

The most horrible thing however, is that Turles isn't guarding the room anymore, instead of Turles Radditz is now guarding the room and when Vegeta comes back in the evenings, Radditz disappears again. Bulma sighs, she doesn't really like Radditz. She already knew him from when she still was a slave. His father, Bardock, is the leading man of the science department so Radditz usually stopped by every now and then. He always gave her these weird glares, like he was undressing her with his eyes. He probably would have for real if he had the chance that time, he wouldn't dare to do so now for Vegeta would probably give him a very slow death. Now Radditz usually looks at her in pure disgust, obviously not liking the idea of his king being married to a weak Earthling, especially not if she was going to bare the new prince. Hopefully that's not going to happen any time soon.

A small knock on her door makes her look up 'Yes?' the door opens and a young slave girl steps in and gives a deep bow, Bulma smiles as she acknowledges the pretty girl. She's the one who's bringing her breakfast, lunch and dinner every day for the past two weeks. 'Please love, don't bow, it really makes me feel uncomfortable.' The girl just looks at her with big fearful eyes and Bulma sighs, the girl looks just like a deer caught in the headlights. Poor child. The girl quickly sets down the tray of food on a table near the window, mumbles a fast 'My queen', bows and quickly flees the room again. Bulma feels a sad feeling creeping up to her as the door closes. She doesn't like the fact that people seem to be afraid of her. They shouldn't be, she's probably the last person to hurt one of them. But then again, her husband has quite the reputation. So she can't really blame the girl for practically running out of the room, she would have probably done the same thing. Bulma looks at the tray and curls up her lips as she sees the types of food on it. After that one night she hadn't dared to ask Vegeta about the new cook, but this…silence…is again starting to drive her crazy, so she needs to ask. She just needs to. The food is great, that's not it. She still doesn't eat much but she actually gained a few pounds since a new royal cook has been assigned. She's just curious who made this food, that's all…

'I need to talk to you.' Vegeta looks up, surprised. When he quietly walked into the room he had expected the woman to be fast asleep, after all, it is very late. But instead of sleeping, which she usually did by the time he came back, the woman is bright awake and sitting on her favorite chair near the window. Her legs curled up while holding a warm cup of tea between those fragile looking hands. Vegeta grunts as he closes the door and walks to the hardwood dresser to pull out a towel, throwing off his cape and royal armor in the process. 'Woman, I've had those morons of the council already ''talking'' to me today and when they were done with sharing their crap, I've trained nonstop. So the only thing I'd like to do now is to take a shower and go to bed. I really don't care for your useless blabbering right now.' Vegeta starts to peel off his spandex suit as he tries to ignore the hurt look in her eyes. Instead, he just turns around, opens the drawer and pulls out a towel. 'Your majesty…please…' Vegeta turns his head a bit when he hears the tone of her voice, she almost sounds desperate. He sighs as he brushes his hand through his thick dark hair. They actually never really spoke to each other and as much as he'd like to say that he doesn't care for what she has to say, he knows that that's a lie, because he is really curious about it. Vegeta turns around in a swift motion and eyes the woman in front of him. 'Well okay woman, but make it quick. I really want to take that shower since I really can't stand my own smell right now…let alone you can.' A small grin appears on Bulma's face as she hears his dry answer and he can't help but to enjoy the look of the small smile pulling the corners of her mouth. Vegeta then cocks up one eyebrow and crosses his arms as he looks at her 'Well? I'm waiting…' The woman looks at him a bit nervously and scrapes her throat as she sets down the cup of tea on the small table beside her 'Well, ehm…yeah…I was actually wondering…' Vegeta sighs impatiently and taps his foot on the floor. You could almost say that by hearing the hesitation in her voice she's going 'Spit it out woman, I don't have all night!' His voice sounds gruff and irritated as his eyes are shooting daggers at her. Her face flaunters a bit, but suddenly she straightens her back and with some new re-found courage she finally spits out what she wanted to ask 'I was just wondering who the new cook was…' Vegeta looks at her silently for a couple of seconds before almost bursting out in a fit of laughter. THAT was what she's so nervous about? To ask him who the new cook is? But he manages to keep his face as stoic as ever 'Why do you want to know?' Vegeta smirks when he sees her face becoming a bit flushed. He knows damn well why she wants to know and she also knows that he knows and she also knows that he's toying with her and it's starting to frustrate her. The woman gives a loud sigh 'Because, well…you know.' Vegeta shakes his head 'No woman, I don't know…you tell me.'

She hates him. He's doing this on purpose, she can see it in his eyes, it's as clear as water. Bulma sighs probably for the hundredth time since she started this small ''conversation''. The man in front of her is able to make her feel very nervous and he knows! The fact that they almost never talk isn't very helpful and the fact that he's looking at her right now with an amused smirk on his face isn't really helping her out either. Bulma grits her teeth, who does this self-absorbed pompous bastard think he is? She feels a fire rising up inside of her but calms herself down again as fast as it rised. Oh yeah…that's right, he's the king and not really the nicest king either…and a very impatient king too seeing by the look on his face…

Then all of a sudden Vegeta turns around 'I don't have time for this foolishness woman.' He starts walking to the bathroom door and Bulma sinks back in her chair again, feeling that irritating and nagging feeling of disappointment rising up in her chest. Guess I'll always be alone here…

But then, suddenly, just before entering the bathroom Vegeta turns his head 'It's an Earthling, I have a strong feeling you already figured that one out by the dishes being served to you. And before you ask: Yes, I grant you permission to visit her. Staying in this room all day will only result in you making a bigger mess of it and I'd like to enter this room for one time, without tripping on something that _belongs_ on _your_ vanity.' By hearing those words Bulma jumps up, her eyes all wide and excited. Another human! There's another human here! And she can visit her! Pure excitement rushes through her and a huge smile appears on her face, but then she frowns and places her hand on her side. Vegeta just sighs 'What is it now woman?' Bulma looks up weary but then looks down again, studying her feet 'You really mean it?' Her voice sounds soft and very vulnerable, looking like a puppy who didn't get the cookie she was promised. 'Yes woman, you may go. I'll send Turles to escort you to her.' Vegeta then turns his head back again and opens the door. 'Your majesty?' A soft grunt comes from his lips as he turns back again, one eyebrow pulled up and arms crossed while motioning with his head for her to continue. Bulma swallows and looks at him, unsure 'Why…why can I go?' Vegeta just smirks arrogantly as he turns around again 'Like I said before woman, you have a tendency to make a mess out of this place and since I'm now living here too, I like it to actually be cleaned up after a hard day of work and training. And besides…what harm can two pathetic Earthlings do to me?' Bulma smiles softly as she looks at the stubborn and arrogant king in front of her. He may not know, but by doing this, he suddenly made himself a little bit more like a person instead of a monster, he just turned a little bit less frightening.

Vegeta starts closing the bathroom door but just before it closes he hears her soft voice: 'Thank you…' and a very strange but yet comfortable feeling builds up in him.

It's probably the hundredth time by now that she's looking in the mirror to see if she's not too overdressed since being overdressed in the presence of slaves was not a hard thing to do. Heck, even a simple pair of jeans could already look chique in comparison to what they wear. Bulma looks critical at her reflection. Her aqua colored locks put in to a simple bun, not a bit of makeup on her face and a long skirt and wide comfortable sweater in sober colors. Not the most beautiful outfit there is, but there's no need to make the other Earthling feel uncomfortable and she doesn't want to give the impression that she's a happy and blushing bride. Because she isn't, she's just as forced as the slaves are. But then again…she still has more freedom, there's actually no way she can compare herself with the slaves for she has been in their shoes too. Now that she thinks about it, she can't remember she ever saw another human during the time she still lived in the slave quarters. Bulma crosses her arms and narrows her eyes. This woman can't have come in later than her since Earth got destroyed. She had heard vague rumors about more Earthlings being enslaved, but she never got the opportunity to actually meet them, so as time passed she figured out that they had already probably died and she was one of the ''lucky'' ones. Bulma snorts, yeah right, as if. Then again the palace isn't a small place, the palaces and castles they had on Earth are nothing in comparison to this palace. Since living outside the palace walls for most creatures besides the Saiyans is unbearable, the palace itself serves as a capital city. So it isn't really very strange that she never met the woman. Bulma shrugs her shoulders and gives a final glance in the mirror before walking to her favorite chair again and await Turles arrival. But before she can even sit down a knock on her door makes her jump up. 'Yes?' Bulma looks impatiently at the door before hearing an answer. 'It's Turles my queen, I'm here to take you to the other Earthling.' Bulma smiles and practically runs to door and opens it, looking right into Turles his surprised face. The Saiyan had never seen the young woman move so quick. 'Shall we go?' Before Turles can answer, Bulma already closes her door and starts to walk through away from her quarters. A small smile appearing on his face while following the young queen, earning him a disgusted look from Radditz. Turles ignores him and walks faster to catch up on Bulma, as soon as they're out of the hearing range of Radditz, Turles speaks up again 'Please slow down a bit Bulma, as bitter as you may think it is, the woman we're going to see is a slave. She'll won't be going anywhere, so there's no need to hurry.' Bulma smiles and nods 'Yes I know, but I'm just so excited…though somewhat scared too…' Turles cocks up one eyebrow as he looks at the young minx walking next to him 'Why scared?' Bulma sighs as she slows her pace down and looks at her hands 'It's just…I'm a ''queen''…I know it's probably hard for you to understand, but, I married the man who's responsible for destroying my world, her world. Who knows what hardships she's been through. I mean if I were her I wouldn't be too excited to meet the woman who married the man who ordered to destroy my world and my family. It would probably almost feel as if I…as if I were to meet a traitor…I can only imagine what she thinks of me…' Bulma looks and feels sad, suddenly doubting if this seriously actually is such a good idea. She can hardly even look at herself in the mirror, let alone what the woman she's about to meet will do. Probably be polite and reserved since she is the queen after all. But she'll likely won't mean any of it. Bulma swallows her suddenly very dry throat and hardly even notices Turles hand resting on her shoulder. 'I may be a Saiyan Bulma, but I'm no fool. I can absolutely understand your worries and if I were you, I would have probably been worried about the same things you are right now. But the thing is, the king gave you a chance and you'd be a fool not to use it. Don't drive yourself crazy by sitting in that room all day. This is your opportunity and you should take it with both hands.' A small smile appears on Bulma's face as she listens to Turles words and while she briefly grabs his hand and squeezes it gently, she nods. 'Thanks Turles, you're right…you're absolutely right.'

The kitchen is probably one of the most hellish places there is in this palace. It's crowded, loud and especially…it's hot, extremely hot. Standing in the doorway alone already makes small drops of sweat appear on her forehead. Oh my, how can someone survive out here? Bulma looks around, feeling very uncomfortable. She suddenly feels very sorry for the woman that's working here, she can't be used to such temperatures, at least, not to her knowing. She hasn't been in many restaurant kitchens in her life, but the ones she has visited weren't as steamy hot as this kitchen is. Bulma looks around disoriented by all of the tumult around her. Turles standing next to her, his very big and muscular arms crossed as he scrapes his throat 'Slaves, stop your working, the queen is here to meet the new royal cook!' His voice sounds loud and deep, with a rough edge to it. All around her people stop talking, suddenly taking notice of the small, but gorgeous aqua haired woman in the doorway. Everyone bows down and Turles softly pushes Bulma forward. Bulma swallows as she walks through the kitchen, Turles following her trail close behind her. Bulma quickly steals a few glances around. The kitchen is huge and tiled with all white tiles and without all the rush around she can actually see how clean and well organized it is. She even feels a little less hot than she did before. 'We're here my queen.' Turles low voice stops her from walking any further as she looks down on a young woman who's bowing deeply. Bulma nervously waves her hand 'Please, please…do stand up straight, the bowing always makes me feel uncomfortable.' The young woman in front of her stands up and Bulma smiles, suddenly not knowing what to say. The woman in front of her is beautiful. Her clothes are stained because of the cooking but that doesn't do her beauty any less justice. A pair of huge pitch black eyes and a very smooth skin. Although Bulma can't see a lot of her hair, she's guessing it's all black since black bangs are coming from underneath her cap. But the most amazing thing is her smile, Bulma immediately sees that her smile is not fake. The woman in front of her gives Bulma a warm smile. 'My queen, I was looking forward to meet you, if you allow me to introduce myself properly: My name is Chi-Chi.'


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** I've decided to put in some of the advice from a fellow writer, foxyrules, in this chapter.

So have fun reading, because a lot of things will be happening in this chapter ^^.

Enjoy chapter 10 of The Unwanted Bride! ^^

 **Chapter 10**

Damn that woman!

Vegeta sits back in his handcrafted wooden chair as he tries to listen to the members of the Royal Council, but the thoughts of the woman, _his_ woman, distract him too much from being able to seriously listen. It's not that he ever said much during these horrendous meetings. They were nothing more but a façade to make Elite Saiyans think that their word actually meant something when it came to ruling the kingdom of Vegeta, but back in their minds they all knew that their words didn't mean anything. They all knew that Vegeta always had the last saying. They all knew that they actually lived under the reign of a dictator. Absolutism. But Vegeta decided that keeping the façade up was a good way to prevent treachery and other kinds of revolts. Not that he's not able to handle those, but it always has the tendency to make such a big mess…And besides, in rare times the members of the Royal Council actually did say something useful. So he lets the daily meetings go on, even though they tend to be a drag.

Vegeta gives a silent sigh, the last two weeks he's been tired. Ever since he moved into the quarters with the woman he hasn't been able to get a decent night of sleep and it's slowly starting to show its results. It's not that he can't sleep, but it's the damn woman that keeps him half awake: Lying close to her, smelling that sweet smell of subtle vanilla that always seems to be around her, practically feeling the heat of her body radiating off of her and the soft sound of her breath, that peaceful breath when she's sleeping deep. All those things are enough to make him go crazy and it isn't helping that his treacherous tail seems to wind itself around her petit waist every night.

Weakness, the woman is no more but pure weakness… _his_ weakness. Vegeta briefly closes his eyes and thinks back at the night that he lost himself in the moist female heat of her slender and fragile body. His arms holding her tightly, fingers spread on her creamy skin and her soft but yet very strong moans. Oh, the little woman was afraid of the primal fury that drove him to her, but even though that, he made sure she enjoyed it and those moans, those amazing sounding moans were enough proof to him. Vegeta opens his eyes again and watches the members of his council, he watches them, but he's not really seeing them. His thoughts again back with the woman. Yes, she's a weakness indeed. A very fragile one too. He breaths in deeply and brushes his hand through his thick dark hair. Weaknesses are to stay away from but he can't go back anymore. By consummating his marriage he has now absolutely and officially put himself off the market, but…he has yet to form a bond with the woman and he still doesn't know whether that's a good idea or not. She is still an Earthling after all, a very weak Earthling…a very addictive Earthling. Vegeta sighs again, so basically that's why he decided to sleep in the same bed as her. It takes him every bit of willpower not to devour her again, so he just lies next to her since anything is better than nothing. Only that damn tail…

Chi-Chi holds out her hand to Bulma and Bulma feels a huge relief coming over her. Here she thought that this woman was going to hate her guts, but instead, she's offering her hand with a warm and friendly smile. Bulma smiles as she reaches out her own hand but is then suddenly stopped by Turles voice. 'My queen, there are a lot of people around here and I don't think that his majesty would be…too pleased if he knew you were…well…shaking the hand of a common slave.' Bulma turns her head and looks at Turles who almost looks to be a bit ashamed about what he just said. His eyes looking at the ground and a small, almost invisible, blush on his face while his arms are tightly crossed. But before Bulma can open her mouth to actually say anything, Chi-Chi's friendly, but also sharp voice sounds and Bulma looks back at the young raven haired woman talking. 'Well, I think it's utterly ridiculous for royalty not being allowed to shake the hand of a slave. You Saiyans sometimes seem to forget that they're living and breathing beings too and deserve a little bit of respect. But besides that, it's probably a good thing in this case, to know that I'm actually _not_ a slave.' Bulma's eyes grow wide as she looks at the woman in front of her and even Turles seems to be baffled by hearing this. To proof her case even further, Chi-Chi pulls up her long skirt a bit to show her ankles. All slaves wear a heavy ring around their anklets with a number in it which detects where and who they belong to, but her ankles…are without one of those which is indeed enough proof to know that she's indeed not a slave.

Bulma's mouth falls open while looking at the raven haired beauty in front of her, the woman is looking at her with a proud smirk on her face and her hands on her hips. Bulma blinks her eyes a few times and then shakes her head 'But how?!' Chi-Chi gives a soft smile as she sees Bulma's confused face 'Well, let's get out of this kitchen, I'll explain to you by a cup of tea. At least, if that's okay with you my queen…and your guard of course.'

Bulma looks back at Turles who shoots her a weird look, but she can clearly see the curiosity in his eyes, so she turns back to face Chi-Chi. She just wants to know what's going on, how in hell can she not be a slave? Bulma gives a deep sigh and nods 'I think I would love to hear.'

The room near the royal kitchen isn't particularly a very big room, but it's cozy and nicely decorated, plus it smells of combination of cinnamon and oranges which gives the room an extremely homey feeling. Bulma sits down in one of the soft chairs and watches how Chi-Chi pours in tea from a small black kettle in the most beautiful china cups. Chi-Chi looks at Turles who's standing against the wall with his arms crossed. 'Would you also like some tea?' Turles looks at the raven haired woman in front of him, a warm and friendly smile on her face while holding the kettle up, Turles just shakes his head 'No, thank you.' Chi-Chi shrugs 'Suit yourself, it's jasmine tea, from Earth, it has very nice taste to it. If you change your mind I will gladly pour you a cup.' Turles just gives a low grunt and Chi-Chi picks up the two cups and sets one of them down in front of Bulma and places one on a small table near a chair she sits down in. She comfortably leans back and looks at Bulma, smiling. 'I was actually wondering when you'd come to stop by. I was very curious about the Earth woman who became queen. I can actually see why Vegeta picked you, you're quite the beauty.' A deep blush appears on Bulma's face and Chi-Chi gives a small giggle. 'But that's not why you're here, you want to know why I'm not a slave…I must say…Miss Briefs…for a genius, you are being a bit naive…' Bulma's head jerks up when she hears Chi-Chi say her last name, her eyes turn big as she bends forward 'How do you know my last name?' Chi-Chi looks silently at Bulma for a couple of seconds and then calmly picks up her cup of tea 'Dear, everyone on Earth knows the heiress of Capsule Corp. Your fathers company was huge and basically dominated the whole technological world and since we lived in a world where we depended on such things, it's not quite strange that I know who you are.' She takes a small sip of her tea as she watches Bulma's face. Bulma just looks baffled at Chi-Chi, who looks to be very calm almost even stoic. 'How am I naïve?' Bulma asks surprised. Chi-Chi carefully places her cup back on the small table next to her and smiles at Bulma. 'You seriously think that a race like the Saiyans, who are famous for conquering and selling planets, since that is what they make their profit from, just destroy a planet without checking it out before?' Chi-Chi just shakes her head 'Of course they don't, but obviously they're not going to take out the marching band when they do that. Saiyans are no idiots and although it might surprise you, they can actually be very subtle. Especially when it comes to the planet trade. So they usually send one or two men, depending on average powerlevel of the inhabitants, to check out what it's worth before they take action. I'm sure that your guard can't disagree with what I just said.' Chi-Chi motions to Turles and Bulma turn around to look at Turles who looks back with big eyes and a somewhat pale face. She sees how he swallows and then he softly nods. Bulma's eyes grow wide and she turns back again. A soft smile appears on Chi-Chi's face as she bends forward and places her hand over Bulma's 'It's not his fault my queen, he's a guard, don't blame him for anything.' Then, Chi-Chi lets go of Bulma's hand and leans back again.

'I've never been a slave because I fell in love with the man who came to check out the possibilities of Earth. Now don't get me wrong. I didn't knew what a Saiyan was back then, let alone know that he was a Saiyan. I just bumped into him one day while I was walking through the woods to collect some wild berries and other edible vegetation. After my parents had passed I moved away from the crowdedness of the city to live in the solitude of the woods. I used to live in a small cabin near a creek, a very small but peaceful place and then one faithful day I met the Saiyan and before I knew, I was in love.' A dreamy smile appears on Chi-Chi's face while thinking back about those days, she gives a small sigh before continuing.

'Thank God this Saiyan wasn't like most Saiyans where, I didn't knew back then how Saiyans mostly tend to be, I learned that when I landed on planet Vegeta. But my Saiyan, he was just sweet and friendly. A good guy and thankfully he fell in love with me too. I never knew his intentions with our planet, but he never had any harm in mind. He just asked me to come back with him to his home planet. At first I laughed, I mean…home planet? But then he proved that he wasn't ''normal'' by showing his strength, obviously the tail helped a bit too, but still, an alien? I just told him that I had to think about it. My mind was going crazy at the time and maybe I was crazy for saying yes and throwing myself in this unknown adventure. I wasn't thinking back then and since I've been here I've been through a lot and I've seen a lot of things that I wouldn't even wish for my worst enemies to see. But you must understand, my parents died and I had no other family anymore, I was basically all alone. He became my new purpose in life. So I went with him and I don't regret it, I had nothing left on Earth anymore, besides some very sad memories.' Chi-Chi quickly wipes away a small tear that rolls down her cheek and clears her throat before continuing.

'His name is Kakarot and he's been through hell to make me his wife. An Earth woman as a mate, that's such a disgrace. But he's no more than a third class Saiyan and that's also a disgrace, so marrying an alien didn't do his ''reputation'' any good, but also not much worse. So, we became mates and actually got a child, a boy, Gohan. He's five years old now. A lot of Saiyans despise him for just being a hybrid, but he's a strong boy, just like his father is and it's his strength that keeps alive. Living on this planet isn't easy and probably never will be. My husband, my mate, is a soldier, so I'm like one of those army wives that used to live on Earth, usually alone. As for my son, he's been in official training since this year. You know how the Spartans in the Antiquity period took the boys away at the age of seven to train them? Well, Saiyans do that too…only a bit more early. So that's basically why I live here now. Bardock, you can say he's my father in law, told his majesty about me and my cooking skills, so he offered me a room at the palace and a decent salary. I accepted, Gohan is away and Kakarot is away most of the time. This work keeps me busy. So now you know why I've never been a slave.'

Chi-Chi looks up at Bulma who looks at her with her eyes wide and her mouth open. But then, unexpectedly Bulma jumps up, feeling fire rising up inside of her and daggers shooting out of her eyes. 'So it is your so called husband who's responsible for destroying Earth?! Have you got no shame?! You're nothing more but a traitor! You…you're just as responsible for destroying the Earth as those damn Saiyans are…you…you…BITCH!' Bulma breathes hard as she stares furiously into the shocked face of the raven haired woman in front of her. 'Everyone is dead because of YOU! You could have warned us!' Turles suddenly takes a step forward 'My queen…' Bulma spins around to face him and flares her nostrils 'Shut the fuck up Turles! I don't need your political correct bullshit right now!'

Chi-Chi looks at the raging woman in front of her and shakes her head 'What could I have done?' Her soft voice cutting through Bulma's thoughts who suddenly looks back at Chi-Chi again with narrowed eyes and a sour expression.

'Kakarot didn't destroy Earth, he actually made a report about the planet that said it was very valuable. In truth he meant valuable to me, obviously he never wrote that down. But by making that report he was trying to save planet Earth. We never knew it got destroyed until he got a notification that said new slaves from Earth where coming in. It was almost a death stroke to me. I loved that planet just as much as you did and it was never my intention not Kakarot's to destroy it. You can't blame us for that. He did everything he could do in his power to safe our planet. The king just didn't listen. So scream all you want. But this is not our fault.'

Chi-Chi suddenly stands up, straightening her skirt. The extremely hurt expression on her face makes Bulma feel nauseous of guild. Of course she couldn't do anything about it…Bulma sighs 'Chi-Chi, listen I…' Chi-Chi puts her hand up and looks at Bulma 'I'm sorry my queen, but I have to go now, my break is over and there is a dinner that needs to be prepared. If you'll so kindly excuse me.' Chi-Chi gives a small bow and smiles at Bulma as she quickly walks past her, leaving her and Turles alone. Bulma almost feels like crying, because the last smile Chi-Chi gave her, was that fake smile…that fake smile which she's been so afraid of. Bulma turns around and looks at Turles, sadness written all over her face. 'I kind of fucked up didn't I?' Turles just looks at her in silence, his face for the first time expressionless. 'My queen, it's time for me to take you back to your quarters.'


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** Thanks for all the new reviews and thanks to the people who decided to favorite or follow this story. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have come this far.

So this chapter may contain just a little tiny bit of lemony stuff, again: I'm not a fan of writing lemons, so don't expect too much of it.

I'm also nowhere near done with this story, but I already have some fresh ideas for a new b+v fanfic!

But first things first and that is…*drumrolls*…chapter 11! ^^

Enjoy chapter 11 of The Unwanted Bride! ^^

 **Chapter 11**

 _Skin almost as white as snow, blue veins…eyes so empty…it almost hurts. Dark hair falling down in wisps. Her thin arms wrapped around her legs that are pulled up against her chest. Her head leaning sideways on her knees as she looks at him…with those cold, hard, empty eyes. Her silence is almost deafening, it makes him want to push his hands against his ears and scream…_

 _A cold wind blows and a smile that doesn't reach her eyes appears on her sickly white face, her skin so paper-thin you can almost see the bones underneath it. As another cold wind blows, sending shivers up his spine, her empty smile turns in a broad toothless grin. Her empty black eyes suddenly turning desperate as she throws herself forward and reaches out to him. He steps back. She opens her mouth to say something, but as she tries, she starts to gag. Clinging on to her stomach, she bends forward and opens her mouth, blood…dark blood coming out of her mouth in unbelievable huge amounts. He feels his stomach turning as the smell starts to haunt his nose. He takes another step back, seeing how she jerks her head up by noticing his reaction, blood still dripping down her chin, her hand held up, reaching out for him again. 'You have forgotten…' And then suddenly, her black eyes open wide as she gives a piercing high scream and stands before him within less than a second…nothing more but anger, her anger, washes over him…_

A huge scream comes out of his mouth as he jolts up from his sleep. Sweat dripping from his body and his chest heaving fast. His eyes are wide open, expecting the woman from his nightmare to sit in front of him, but as he blinks his eyes he sees that he's in his bedroom, in his bed. No cold winds, no woman who's throwing up blood. Just him, in his room, in the palace. Vegeta breathes in deeply and lets it all out in an enormous sigh. But tenses up enormously when he feels a small soft hand carefully touching his arm, he almost turns in defend mode but then quickly realizes that he's not alone in this room, he's sharing it with someone. His wife. He turns his head and is immediately introduced with a pair of concerned looking eyes, at least they seem to look concerned, if he's not hallucinating again. But, by the looks of it, she really does look like she's somewhat worried. Then again, she probably got a huge scare herself since he didn't wake up in a very peaceful manner. Vegeta gives a low growl and shakes her hand of his arm 'I'm fine woman, go back to sleep.' He makes sure that his voice sounds cold, he doesn't want her to know that those concerned eyes of her _did something_ to him. He's just too damn proud to admit that. The woman looks at him like she's about to say something and has even opened her mouth to do so, but then, all of a sudden, she closes it again and gives Vegeta a nod. He just looks at her, a frown appearing on his face as he sees how she lies down again and turns her back to him, almost hidden away underneath the covers. Vegeta sighs and leans back in his pillows. Fucking nightmares…

Bulma wakes up the next day, alone, as usual. Last night was a strange night. She had noticed that he seemed to sleep badly the past couple of days, sweating and turning and twisting a lot, sometimes even mumbling incoherent things in his sleep. But last night it really escalated. She never heard nor ever saw him that way he was last night, he actually looked vulnerable. The great king looked as if someone had just tried to kill him and actually almost managed to do so. Bulma sighs and shakes her head. She shouldn't be worrying about him. He's not a good person and he'll never be a good person either. He's nothing but a ruthless killer, a sadistic bastard who only knows evil, he's a brute and he's responsible for a huge deal of misery in this universe. He has murdered her people, enslaved those who managed to survive the purge and then mercilessly destroyed her planet like it was nothing. He's not worthy of her worries. Bulma embraces herself and feels nauseas as she suddenly realizes what she did. She had been so busy worrying about herself not going crazy, about meeting the other Earthling, that she never thought back about that night, or maybe she just held off those thoughts on purpose...She breathes in sharply as she tries not to think about it, but it's no use and she knows it…

 _The sounds of the horrifying storm outside almost seem to be far away as his rough hands, the hands of a warrior, roam all over her fragile and shivering body. His strong arms holding her close to him, her soft and tender breasts pushed against his rock hard muscular chest. She feels his warm breath against her ear, mumbling soft and soothing words as he takes complete possession of her small body. The pain feels razor sharp and her eyes open wide. A smirk on his face while he takes his time to let her get used to the feeling of him. His lips suddenly nipping at her neck, teasing her. Her eyes closed while she feels the pain drifting away. His hands gliding down, holding on to her hips as he starts to lead her, her arms around his neck while holding on for dear life as he introduces her to this new…''dance''…All the worries she has, suddenly disappearing, the sanity now totally gone away for now there is nothing more but just them. Two beings, sharing their feverish passion…shame is saved for tomorrow…_

Bulma gives a soft desperate moan and her face starts to feel very warm. She feels like such a fool. Never in a million years would she have thought that she would hand over herself to him like she did. She expected to be brave, refuse him and stand up for herself. She thought that she would have ended up getting raped by him, not that the idea of getting raped was such a nice one and back in her mind she is actually glad that something like that didn't happen. She did went with it however, she had actually _enjoyed_ it and she had let him take her purity, her everything, without even one word of protest. Bulma buries her face in her hands and gives an angry and frustrated, though muffled, scream. She had willingly given him her virginity and she had moaned of nothing more but pure pleasure when he took her to new heights. 'Oh God…how embarrassing!' Bulma quickly stands up from the bed, her bed, _their_ bed where it had all happened and backs away from it with a disgusted look on her face. She had actually called Chi-Chi a traitor, Chi-Chi whose husband, if her words were really true, tried to save planet Earth, while she…has willingly given herself to this…this dictator! So who's the real treacherous one you might think?!

Bulma blinks her eyes a few times, suddenly feeling very sick and feeling a huge headache coming up. She walks to the window and looks outside but is not really seeing what's outside, her head overloaded with thoughts. She just keeps staring at the red mountains in the distance while feeling a strange and uncomfortable feeling rising up in her chest. 'Oh my God…' How could she be such a fool? Bulma puts her hand in front of her mouth as her eyes grow enormous. She's supposed to be a damn genius but she seems to have turned into nothing more but an idiot child. Not only has she betrayed her own people by actually sleeping with the Saiyan king, she also just realized that they haven't used any sort of protection. Bulma turns around and stumbles to the chair near the window and let's herself fall down in it. She and Yamcha had never slept together, she had always believed that sex should be more than just sex. So she had made him clear, already early on in their relationship, that she wanted to wait until she felt ready for it. Yamcha, who was a lot more experienced in these matters than she was, had accepted her decision and respected her for it. So obviously she never thought of using any kind of birth control since there was no need for it. And the pill, well, her menstruation has always been regular and normal so because of that and the fact that it's also a type of birth control, she decided that she didn't need it. But now, Bulma closes her eyes and breathes in heavily, she had sex with his royal goddamn majesty without any form of birth control that seriously increases her chances to actually be pregnant. Bulma opens her eyes and swallows her very dry throat as she carefully touches her very flat abdomen, realizing that she could be carrying his child, a half Saiyan…a hybrid…

Shivers run up her spine and a burning sensation appears behind her eyes and without very much further ado, she starts to cry.

Chi-Chi walks through the royal hallways with a fast pace. It has already been a couple of days ago since the queen, Bulma, had visited her. The fact that she had called her a traitor of her own people had hurt her very deeply and she had felt quite angry at the young aqua haired queen. Chi-Chi sighs, but after thinking about it, she decided that she actually couldn't blame the young woman that much either. She turns around the corner, ignoring the paintings of stern looking royal Saiyans on the walls. She got here by her own free will, Bulma on the other hand was forced to be here. She had seen her world gotten destroyed, she had been enslaved and to make matters even worse, she then had been forced to marry the king, the same king who is responsible for destroying her planet. Chi-Chi just shakes her head as she walks further. Although it sounds like a very bad and cheesy romantic novel, it is the sad truth, so because of that, she can't really blame the young woman for thinking the way she does. Chi-Chi sighs again and already sees the royal quarters in the distance. Today she was summoned by the king. He wanted her to go and see the young queen, mumbling something about not being quite herself. Chi-Chi only wanted to laugh when he said that, since she believes that the young woman probably hasn't been herself since the day the Saiyans landed on Earth to purge and destroy it. But still, she's surprised that the king, who's normally quite known for being brutal and anything but compassionate, had asked her…more or so ordered her…to go and see Bulma. What surprised her even more, was the tiny flickering of worries in his eyes and the words ''Maybe being around her own kind will do her some good''. Chi-Chi gives a thoughtful look as she nears the royal quarters. Could it be…that he's actually bonding with her? Because if he is…

Chi-Chi rolls her eyes as she sees her ''brother in law'' guarding the room. A huge grin appears on his face when he sees her walking closer. 'Chi-Chi…what takes you to this place? Shouldn't you be where you belong? In the kitchen?' Chi-Chi cocks up an eyebrow as she looks at Radditz 'Don't you mean a coffin Raditz? Since I have this strange nagging feeling that you'd rather see me in something like that.' Raditz tilts his head and gives her thoughtful look 'Well, if you prefer that, I would be the last one to stop you.' A sickly sweet smile appears on Chi-Chi's face and she silently looks at Raditz for a couple of seconds, she crosses her arms and then narrows her eyes 'You know Raditz, you've got a big mouth for someone who's _just_ a guard. I may be a cook, but at least I'm getting paid for it and that's a whole lot more than I can say about you and don't even think about laying a hand on me. Saiyan or no Saiyan I will kill you and if I can't, I'm pretty sure that Kakarot will. Nobody will miss a third class Saiyan whose powerlevel isn't even above 1200. Now if you'd be so kind to let me through, I'm guessing his majesty has already told you I was coming.' Chi-Chi shoots Radditz a very arrogant look and walks up to the door where she punches in the code that allows her to enter the room. Raditz just looks at her, his nostrils flared as he angrily grits his teeth. Chi-Chi then again sends him the same sickly sweet smile she just gave moments ago 'Oh Raditz, dear, don't grit your teeth, you'll ruin them. Bye bye.' She then enters the room, leaving behind a very pissed off Raditz.

Bulma sits in her chair by the window, her legs pulled up and her arms wrapped around them while her chin is resting on her knees. Since she discovered yesterday, that there is a possibility she might be pregnant, she's feeling quite horrible. Vegeta, who came in late last night, didn't pay much attention to her. Not when he saw her untouched dinner standing on the small table next to her chair, not when she didn't make an effort to get to bed. She basically had been sitting on that chair the whole night, lost in thoughts and when he woke up this morning he still didn't paid her any attention. He just got out of the room, with a very irritated look plastered on his face. Bulma sighs, she's actually happy that he decided to not pay her any attention, she wouldn't have been able to handle it in her current state of mind. She sighs again and closes her eyes.

'Well love, to be very honest, you look like crap.'

Bulma jolts up and is introduced to the sight of Chi-Chi who's standing in front of her with her hands on her hips and one eyebrow cocked up. 'I was already worried that by getting back your dinner from last night as well as this morning's breakfast, both untouched, that my cooking didn't smell good or something like that. But by seeing how you look, I'm guessing that's not it.' Chi-Chi flashes her a huge smile and Bulma just stares at her. Suddenly not being able to handle it anymore, she bursts out in tears and in just seconds, Chi-Chi is next to her, pulling her into her arms and just holding her while she lets Bulma cry. Bulma leans into Chi-Chi's arms, feeling how she rubs her back and mumbling comforting words in her ear. Bulma just lets it all out. All the months of frustration and pain, the hell she's been through, the feeling of treachery to herself and her people. She just cries and cries and cries. Not knowing how long she goes on, how long Chi-Chi's holding her. 'I'm sorry…' Bulma looks up to Chi-Chi with a blurry vision and sees how she gives her a warm smile. 'It's okay Bulma, it's okay.' Bulma carefully pulls herself out of Chi-Chi's embrace and wipes away her tears with the back of her hand 'No it's not okay, I called you a bitch…and a traitor…' Bulma sniffs and Chi-Chi just gives her an amused look 'Don't worry about it Bulma, I've been called worse. Besides, I think that there's more going on than just a feeling of guilt towards me, am I right?' Chi-Chi looks long and silently at Bulma with one of her well-trimmed eyebrows pulled up. Bulma looks back, breathing in deeply and nods 'Yeah, actually there is…' Chi-Chi smiles and grabs Bulma's hand, giving it a small comforting squeeze 'Well honey, spit it out.' Bulma swallows and looks down, suddenly feeling very embarrassed, her look not going unnoticed by Chi-Chi who again, gives a small squeeze in her hands. Bulma then looks Chi-Chi in the eyes and almost whispers 'I think there might be a possibility that I'm…pregnant…' Chi-Chi just nods. There's no shock in her eyes, no disappointment, no nothing. She let's go of Bulma's hands, stands up and straightens her clothes. Then, she looks back at Bulma again, a warm smile on her lips and a friendly look in her eyes. 'Well dear, in that case, we should go and figure out if you indeed are pregnant.' Bulma stares wide eyed at Chi-Chi, she'd expected a lot of things, but not the calm reaction she just got. She suddenly doesn't know what to say but then she sees how Chi-Chi holds out her hand for her. 'Come on dear, we can't find out if you're pregnant here, you'll have to come with me.' Bulma just looks at her, blinking her eyes a few times while stuttering 'But…but…the king…I…I can't…' Chi-Chi cocks up an eyebrow again 'The king send me here to take care of you Bulma. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I take you to find out if your assumption is indeed correct. So don't worry about that and don't worry about the guard outside either. I'll make sure that nothing happens, trust me.' Chi-Chi is still holding out her hand and Bulma looks at it, not feeling very sure of what Chi-Chi just said, but also knowing that she probably doesn't have a choice. Bulma looks up in the eyes of the raven haired woman in front of her and nods while she accepts her hand 'Okay…' she mumbles 'Let's go…'


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** So by the end of next week my dear hubby (yes, I'm married), will be back home after being away for some time (he's in the army so that probably explains enough) so by then I'll probably won't be posting as much as I'm doing right now, also because I have to study for several exams etc. etc. etc. But, I'm trying to post as much as I can right now to make it up to you guys.

So, have fun reading this chapter and find out if our dear Bulma is pregnant…or not…

Enjoy chapter 12 of The Unwanted Bride! ^^

 **Chapter 12**

 _Flashback: Chi-Chi holds out her hand for Bulma. 'Come on dear, we can't find out if you're pregnant here, you'll have to come with me. With some hesitation, Bulma grabs her hand and walks along._

'Where exactly are we going?' Chi-Chi is leading Bulma through the royal hallways, they just got out of the royal quarters and Bulma had been very afraid that Raditz, her awful guard, was going to say something. Instead, when they walked out of the room, Raditz had been gone. Bulma was surprised, Chi-Chi on the other hand, didn't seem to be surprised at all and instead she just mumbled something about irresponsible Saiyans before dragging Bulma along.

Chi-Chi looks up at Bulma 'We're going to my quarters of course, why do you ask?' Bulma gives Chi-Chi a weird look and suddenly stops walking. Chi-Chi cocks up an eyebrow as she herself stops walking too. 'Well…I don't know, shouldn't we be going to the medical wing or something, instead of going to your quarters?' Chi-Chi looks at her silently for a couple of seconds and then all of a sudden she grabs Bulma by the arm and pulls her up very close 'You're quite naïve aren't you Bulma?' Bulma looks shocked at Chi-Chi, her eyes wide open as the raven haired woman goes on, whispering 'You don't want those idiot doctors to know you might be with child don't you? Those fools will do everything in their power to prevent a hybrid from being born. You may be a queen, but you have to realize that you're human too. In their eyes you're nothing more but a weakling and they're not very keen by the thought that the successor to the Saiyan throne is half Earthling. If you are indeed pregnant and you wish for your baby to survive, I suggest that you stay away from that medical wing as far as possible.' Bulma looks baffled at the woman standing in front of her, two dark eyes burning with fire as she softly whispers 'Now I suggest we precede this conversation somewhere else, the walls have ears around here.' Chi-Chi takes Bulma's hand in hers again and quickly proceeds walking to her quarters. Bulma obediently following her every step.

Chi-Chi closes the door behind them and punches in her lock code to prevent unexpected visitors from entering the room. She motions to one of the chairs 'Please, do sit down.' She gives Bulma a friendly smile as she walks up to the red wooden Chinese cabinet on the other side of the room. Bulma in the meantime, looks around curiously. The last the she had been in Chi-Chi's quarters was with Turles and on that day she wasn't really paying much attention to the decorations of the room since her attention had only been set on Chi-Chi's past. Now however, she suddenly notices how beautiful it actually is. Compared to most of the very modern looking rooms which the palace exists out: white clinical looking rooms with modern and minimalistic furniture, this room is like a fresh breath of air. It reminds of her Earth in so many different ways, though the room has a mysterious touch to it. Deep red colors and traditional Chinese furniture dominating the room: such as the cabinet in which Chi-Chi seems to be looking for something, a medicine cupboard on the other side of the room and a so called _ping feng*_ standing near her bed. Also the scent in this room is amazing, like the last time she's been here, she can still smell the clear scent of a combination of cinnamon and oranges, it makes her feel relaxed and almost at home. Bulma sighs and leans back in the pillowed chair, she would trade her own cold room against this homey room any day.

'Found it!' Bulma looks up at Chi-Chi who's standing next to the cabinet with a wide grin on her face while holding a small box in her hand. Bulma pulls up her eyebrow 'What is it?' Chi-Chi looks at Bulma and walks towards her and takes place in the chair in front of Bulma. She places the small box on the low dark wooden table that's standing in-between them and glances at Bulma's face 'Should I explain or do you recognize it?' Chi-Chi's voice has a sarcastic edge to it, but her eyes look friendly at her in a friendly manner as Bulma looks at the small box. Oh, she definitely knows what this is. She might not be an expert on these things, but she's not ignorant and she absolutely knows what a pregnancy test looks like. Bulma looks up at Chi-Chi, her questioning face seems to actually ask the question without _really_ asking it, for Chi-Chi starts to explain herself:

'When I made the decision to come to this planet with Kakarot, I wasn't a fool. He took me with him to become his mate, his wife and the wife of a Saiyan is expected to have children, whether you married a first or a third class, you're expected to bare him his children. Now obviously I wouldn't have come here if I didn't want to have kids, obviously I wouldn't have had Gohan. But…I didn't know how Saiyan obstetrics would work, so I decided to take some of these with me. Of course I eventually did ended up with the obstetrician and from what I heard on Earth the difference is minimal. Besides, women on Earth used these things for the same reason I did on this planet and eventually they also need to go see an obstetrician or midwife. It just felt more comfortable finding out myself first before throwing myself in the hands of a Saiyan doctor.' Bulma looks at Chi-Chi with furrowed brows and a thoughtful look on her face, carefully asking the question that has been burning on her lips 'Your son, Gohan…would you like to tell me a bit more about him?' Chi-Chi looks at Bulma, a sad look in her eyes as she breathes in sharply and then smiles, although it's not the same warm smile Bulma has already gotten used to from her. Chi-Chi looks at her hands, studying her nails while softly nodding 'Yeah sure…why not?' Chi-Chi suddenly stands up and walks to the medicine cupboard on which some framed pictures are standing. She picks up one of the pictures and smiles tenderly as she looks at it. Then she walks back to Bulma again, carefully handing her the picture. Bulma looks at it. On the picture is a handsome looking young boy. Black unruly spiked hair, big dark eyes and a huge smile on his gorgeous little face. Bulma touches the outlines of his face with the tips of her fingers and smiles. He looks nowhere like a Saiyan, yes his features obviously do but his smile, the happiness reflecting in his eyes, that doesn't look Saiyan at all. He looks just how a young boy his age is supposed to look: Happy and without any worries. Bulma looks back at Chi-Chi who's studying her with a small and sad smile on her face before leaning back in her chair.

'Gohan is an amazing boy, although probably all mothers say that about their children. He's a blessing and he means the world to me. I'd do anything for him, I would sacrifice my life without even a blink. Although I came to this planet by my own free will, it hasn't been easy living here. I've seen a lot of things that, to us humans, are cruel and unthinkable. So getting Gohan in my life made things a lot better, not easier however. Giving birth to him finally meant that I and Kakarot had started a real family. It was amazing. Of course my husband warned me, I knew from the moment I discovered I was pregnant that one day my child would go in training. Even though he's a hybrid, even though he's a third class Saiyan, every Saiyan boy or girl goes in training by the age of five. The first three years of training you don't get to see them at all, they say it's to toughen them up, you know Saiyans are. After those three years they're allowed to come home every weekend. They'll be in ''intensive training'' till the age of seventeen. It's okay I guess, he also gets an education next to the physical training and he'll become who he needs to become, who he is expected to become. I can't undermine Saiyan law, though you probably understand that things would have gone a whole lot differently if I had had him on Earth. It's the sad reality, but I knew what I was doing from the start. He's a wonderful, amazing and sweet boy. He's very bright and he's been gone for almost a year now and I miss him extremely much. It hurts'

Bulma looks at Chi-Chi and she notices the tears reflecting in her eyes. Bulma sighs sadly, it's extremely cruel to keep a mother away from her child like that and she feels extremely sorry for the raven haired woman in front of her. She may have chosen to be here by her own free will, but that doesn't mean that her life is any less difficult. Bulma bends over and grabs Chi-Chi's hand, gently holding it while giving her a soft and soothing smile. Chi-Chi looks back at Bulma, wiping away the upcoming tears with her fingertips and smiling back at her. Bulma clears her throat 'I'm really sorry Chi-Chi, about what I said a couple of days ago. You really didn't deserve that. I believe that you and your husband have never meant any harm. I shouldn't have said those things.' Chi-Chi gives a small squeeze in Bulma's hand smiles 'It's okay Bulma, I really can't blame you for it, I would have probably done the same, let's just forget about it and start from over again, okay?' Bulma smiles back at her and nods 'Yeah, I would like that.' Chi-Chi gives Bulma a big grin 'Okay, well, let's get back to business. It's time you go and do your thing.' Chi-Chi points at the pregnancy test on the table and tilts her head looking at Bulma 'You know how they work don't you?' Bulma smiles and nods 'I'm not as naïve as you believe me to be.' Bulma lets go of Chi-Chi's hand and grabs the box 'Do you have more of these? If it's necessary I would have to take one or two more to make sure that whatever comes out is correct. Especially if it's better for me to not see a doctor.' Chi-Chi runs her hand through her long black locks and gives a thoughtful look before nodding 'I do have one more, but if you are pregnant, I might have a solution to the whole ''doctor problem'', so don't worry about that. Just go and do the test because we're kind of running ahead of ourselves here.' Bulma swallows her dry throat and nods, a nervous feeling starting to creep up at her. 'The bathroom is over there, behind you.' Bulma looks up as she hears Chi-Chi's voice coming through her thoughts, she gives another small nod and walks to the bathroom. 'Okay Bulma girl' she mumbles to herself 'Here we go…'

These are probably the longest five minutes of her life. The two women are sitting across from each other, in between them, on the table, lays the dreaded pregnancy test. Bulma stares at it nervously, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground while Chi-Chi glances at the small watch around her wrist every now and then. 'Urgh, why does this take so long?!' Bulma grunts and brushes her hand through her long aqua colored locks while falling back in her chair and glaring at the ceiling. Chi-Chi looks up at Bulma with one eyebrow cocked up 'Patience is a virtue dear.' Bulma looks back at her and sniffs 'You sound just like my mother right now.' Chi-Chi grins while giving Bulma an amused look 'Well, I might not be _your_ mother but I am a mother.' Bulma throws her a cynical look and bends over to look at the test. It suddenly feels like her heart just stopped beating and cold sweat starts to form itself on her back. She grabs the test from the table and looks at it with wide eyes 'Chi-Chi…' The shocked look on Bulma's face doesn't go unnoticed by the small raven haired woman in front of her 'Yes…?' Bulma clears her throat, her eyes not leaving the test and her voice sounding a bit higher than usual 'What do…two…lines mean again?' Chi-Chi feels her eyes growing wide and her mouth starts to fall open 'Oh dear…it means that you're pregnant.'


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** I realize that in db/dbz Bulma's personality is a bit sassy and she seems to be quite full of herself and I really appreciate how she is in the episodes and in a lot of the fanfiction that I read. However, she's not going to be that same cheeky way in my story. She will, in time, stand up for herself and be more mouthy, but please do realize that she's a scarred young woman. She's probably in her early twenties and she's seen a lot of things that could make someone loose its sanity. That obviously has a huge impact on her personality which will not make her to be the same character as she is in the series etc.

Enjoy chapter 13 of The Unwanted Bride! ^^

 **Chapter 13**

Splatters of deep red blood appear on the neatly tiled white floor as Vegeta retrieves his fist from having it introduced to Raditz's jaw…again. He gives an arrogant sniff as he looks disgusted at the black and long haired Saiyan in front of him 'You sicken me Raditz. A Saiyan isn't supposed to bleed after just a few minor punches, not even a third class Saiyan such as yourself.' Raditz just answers by responding with a low grunt, not wanting to show his discomfort to the king standing in front of him with his arms crossed and an angry sneer on his face. 'You're not even a challenge to train with anymore, you've become to fucking weak. Plus how are _you_ able to guard the room of my mate while you can't even hold a single punch?' Vegeta gives the large bleeding Saiyan in front of him a thoughtful look as a small smirk suddenly appears on his face 'Ah yes, I know. Maybe it's time to bring that idiot brother of yours back so you can take his place in purging…That should toughen you up a bit more. Kakarot is probably a lot stronger than you are, so he can take your place guarding the royal quarters.' Vegeta turns around to walk out of the training room, but before leaving the room he turns around 'Oh and Raditz, do me a favor and try not to die during your missions. Not that I really care, but your father probably won't stop bitching if I let his precious little boy die.' Raditz quickly bows and mumbles something that sounds like 'Yes, your majesty' while Vegeta turns around and walks out of the room 'And when you get back from your missions Raditz, I expect you to be stronger, since I won't be holding back in our next little training session, no matter how hard dear old daddy will bitch.' Vegeta grins wickedly as he walks on, almost able to feel Raditz his nervousness.

Bulma sits on her old trusty chair near the window. Chi-Chi has brought her back to her quarters a couple of hours ago since she had to start her shift in the kitchen. Bulma has been so overwhelmed that when Chi-Chi brought her back, she didn't even noticed that Raditz was still absent from his usual place in front of the doors of the royal quarters. Chi-Chi had just made her sit down in this chair and also made her a cup of tea with the promise that she'd be back as soon as possible. The tea, hours later, is still untouched and now cold, standing on the small table next to her, while Bulma still carries the same baffled expression on her face from the moment she discovered her pregnancy. Chi-Chi had told her not to tell anyone, especially not the king, not that she was planning to tell him anyway, not right now at least…

 _Chi-Chi grabs both of Bulma's hands as she looks deeply in her sapphire blue eyes 'Don't tell anyone about this Bulma, we have to be absolutely sure that this pregnancy test has been correct. I'll arrange for a doctor to see you, not one from the medical wing, another doctor, someone who's a lot closer to me, someone who knows how to keep a secret. I know that this is extremely hard, but try, I beg you, please try to act as natural as possible. We don't want the king to find out just yet. I'll come back as soon as I can, I promise.'_

Bulma pulls up her legs and hugs them with her arms. Letting her cheek rest on her knees. She suddenly feels tired, extremely tired and just wanting to sleep. She sighs as she pulls her legs a bit closer. How will she ever be able cope with this…a Saiyan baby?

Vegeta punches in the code to enter the royal quarters. He finished early today, not really knowing why exactly. He just wanted to go back to his quarters as soon as possible. In the back of his mind he knows that the woman is the main reason for coming back so early. Last night she behaved very strange and today he had ordered Kakarots wife to go check on her. Somewhere deep inside of him, he feels somewhat worried about his young Earthling wife. Obviously he will never admit to something like that, worries are for the weak, not for Saiyans such as himself. Vegeta walks into the room and is immediately introduced with the sight of the woman deep asleep in her chair. He furrows his brows, by the looks of it, it's not looking like the most comfortable position to sleep in, if the woman continued sleeping like that the whole night, she'd feel like shit tomorrow. Vegeta produces a low annoyed grunt and walks over to her, he looks at her sleeping form for a couple of minutes, studying her innocent face. He notices that she doesn't look too well: her skin, which has always been very light, now is pale and deep dark circles are forming themselves under her eyes. Vegeta sighs, he knows it's better to not wake her up right now. He's been having trouble sleeping himself, but her insomnia also didn't go unnoticed, so in some ways, he's glad that she's actually a sleep right now, even though it's probably not the most peaceful slumber she ever had. He steps forward to carefully pick up the young woman, he gently lifts her small form in his muscular arms, holding her bridal style. He tenses up a bit when she suddenly starts to mumble some incoherent things in her sleep while snuggling up to the warmth of his body. He swallows as he looks down, her arms loosely wrapped around his neck, while she placed her head against her shoulder, the feeling he gets by these small unaware actions from her, is unknown to him and it makes him feel quite uncomfortable. It's obvious that she's deep asleep for she would probably never do this while being awake. He again, produces a low growl, and quickly walks to the bed. He's almost shocked when he feels how light she actually is, a fucking feather almost weighs more than she does. He just shakes his head in disapproval and very carefully, not to wake her, lays her down on the bed. He stares at her for a couple of seconds and then pulls the covers over her fragile looking body to prevent her from getting cold. He brushes his hand through his thick ebony hair as he looks down at her sleeping form, not really knowing and understanding why he suddenly cares so much. He, the king who's feared by entire races, feeling worried about this…small, fragile and pathetic human being. Vegeta snorts. I must be turning into a fool. Although his pride doesn't seem to prevent him from bending forward to carefully caress the pale skin of her soft cheek which results in a very small smile appearing around her lips. Vegeta breathes in sharply as he sees this and pulls has hand away like something just bit him. 'I need to get the hell out of here…' he mumbles softly as he quickly stands op and stalks out of the room.

'Bardock, I need to speak with you.' Chi-chi is leaning against the doorpost of his small, personal laboratory. A worried look in her eyes as she stares right at him. Bardock puts down the tools which he was working with and turns around, a bit alarmed by the concern in her voice. He takes off his magnifying glasses as he gives the petit raven haired woman in front of him a questioning look. If it weren't for her low powerlevel, you could easily mistake the young woman for a Saiyan, it's something which had always amazed him and still does.

'Chi-Chi, I haven't seen you around here in quite some time. Why do you wish to see me?' Bardocks crosses his arms and shoots her a friendly smile 'Is it something with Gohan, or perhaps even Kakarot?' Chi-Chi quickly shakes her head, whipping her long dark locks all around her 'No, it has nothing to do with them, they're fine, don't worry.' Chi-Chi bites her lip as she studies her fingernails, trying to figure out a good way at how to explain this 'It's actually a bit more of a…a more…delicate matter…' Bardock cocks up one eyebrow and stands up. He walks to the door and grabs Chi-Chi's arm to pull her inside completely, then he closes the door and turns on the locking code. He then turns around and walks back to his seat again 'This ''delicate matter'' of yours, doesn't by any coincidence has anything to do with a certain queen hm?' Bardock sits down and stares at Chi-Chi, waiting for her to answer. Chi-Chi just fumbles with the hem of her shirt and looks down at the ground, earning herself a huge sigh from Bardock. 'Chi-Chi, you have a family, you know they depend on you. It's far too dangerous to let yourself into these…these…royal conflicts too much. Our young king is a very unpredictable man. A very strong and ruthless unpredictable man. He will not hesitate to harm you if you don't play by his rules my dear. You should know better.' Chi-Chi lets out a frustrated sigh 'I know, I really know, but the thing is, I'm already in this way too much. You knew this was going to happen. I need your help Bardock, I really do.' Chi-Chi shoots him a begging look and Bardock grunts in response 'What happened?' Chi-Chi looks right into Bardock's dark, concerned eyes and clears her throat while softly whispering 'She's pregnant.' Bardock's eyes turn wide in shock and he quickly stands up, his chair falling down with a thud behind him 'She's what?!' Chi-Chi sighs and nods as she nervously starts fumbling with the hem of her shirt again 'I gave her one of my pregnancy tests and it turned out positive. She would have to do another test, a blood test, to make sure that my pregnancy test was indeed correct. But, they're very accurate, so chances are about 99 percent that she is indeed pregnant.' Bardock just shakes his head, still in complete shock as he stares into the nothingness 'She can't be pregnant yet' he mumbles 'She just can't! They haven't even bonded yet, every Saiyan can see that from a mile away by just looking at the Kings face. ' Bardock looks very serious as he turns his attention back at Chi-Chi again 'You know how important it is for them to bond. A possible child could die without this bond and then…it will be…' Chi-Chi slowly nods, worried eyes staring at the white floor 'I know…I know…it will to be too late.' Bardock sighs irritated 'That blasted storm, it was that goddamn blasted storm.' Bardock shakes his head and pulls up his chair from the ground to sit down in it again, he looks at his hands and licks his dry lips 'I didn't wanted you or myself to interfere in this matter. I was supposed to keep an eye on this whole matter, nothing more.' Bardock looks Chi-Chi right in the eyes, his fingers softly tapping on the smooth surface of his desk 'It seems though, that things have turned out to get a bit…difficult…and no matter how much I dislike the idea of interfering in it, I once made a promise to someone and I vowed to myself to keep that promise.' Bardock closes his eyes and breathes in sharply, he then opens them again and his eyes almost stare through Chi-Chi 'So, I am going to interfere in this.' His eyes shoot back at Chi-Chi's again, giving her a long and thoughtful look, almost seeming to be ashamed of what he's about to say 'Obviously, you are going to be the one to assist me. But we have to be very careful. The king is a very impatient and suspicious person. He will not yet understand that what we do is in his own benefit.' Chi-Chi just nods as she runs her hand through her long dark locks. Bardock, still looking at her, suddenly gives her a warm smile, like a father smiles to his daughter 'Do your best Chi-Chi and make sure that I've seen the queen by the end of this week to make sure that your test was indeed correct.' Chi-Chi smiles back a small smile at Bardock, although she looks unsure, she nods 'I'll do what I can.' Bardock looks her in the eyes for a couple of seconds and then gives her a nod back 'Be careful Chi-Chi, remember what I just told you. You do have a family that depends on you.' A painful look appearing on Chi-Chi's face and she shrugs her shoulders 'Yeah…well…too bad that they're gone…' she then turns around, puts the lock off the door and walks out without looking back. Bardock just looks at her and shakes his head. 'Fucking promises…'


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** I'm not able to update this story as much as I'd like to, since my husband is back again and I'm very busy with exams, I'll do my best to update on a regular base.

I also want to give a big thank you to those who have decided to review, follow or favorite this story. Without you guys I wouldn't have written this story any further .

Enjoy chapter 14 of The Unwanted Bride! ^^

 **Chapter 14**

'Your majesty, I've got a package for you.' Vegeta shoots an uninterested look at the guard bowing down in front of him. Receiving packages isn't an unusual thing to him. He usually gets a huge amount of them a week, most of them send by his ministers from all over the universe. Many of the packages contain valuable items from the planets which they're send from; such as gemstones, different types of gold and silver and even huge varieties of different kinds of delicacies. He's used to receiving them and never has there been something send to him that actually awakened his interest, he knows that he mainly receives these ''gifts'' from his ministers in the hope that they can stay on his good side by doing so. It's pathetic.

Vegeta shrugs his shoulders and to even prove his disinterest a bit more, he gives a big yawn before motioning to the guard to step forward. He just had a very long day of boring meetings and hardly any training and because of his lack of sleep, he only desires to eat a hearty meal, before returning back to his quarters and catch a good night sleep. The lack of sleep these past weeks are really starting to show its results and he needs to be focused if he wants his training to be efficient and result full. So basically this package, which is probably sent by one of his disgusting ministers, is the last thing that can interest him right now. Still, he takes the package from the guard and gives a nod, a clear sign that tells the guard to go away. The guard gives a deep bow and quickly leaves the room, fully aware of the fact that the impatient king is a big fan of his privacy when it comes to…well…basically everything. Vegeta watches the guards disappearing form before turning his attention at the small package wrapped in sober looking brown paper. He furrows his brows as he looks at it. Most packages he gets are wrapped in lavish looking materials made to impress, this however, proofs to be the complete opposite of that. A small smirk appears on his face, it kind of makes this package to actually _be_ interesting. Without any hesitation he tears of the brown paper and is introduced to a wooden box the size of a book. He carefully opens the lid and cocks up one eyebrow. In the box lies a small jewelry box, he sees no letter or note or anything that proofs that this is send by one of his ministers and he doubts that there is one in that small jewelry box, which is very strange since his ministers love to brag about their presents and especially who they came from to suck up at their ''beloved'' king. Vegeta gives a small 'hmpf' before taking out the jewelry box, inspecting it thoroughly before opening it. Knowing that the box isn't going to give him more information he slowly opens it. In there lies a small thin silver necklace with a very fragile looking small key hanging on it. Small clear rhinestones are set in the key, which makes him wonder if it's just a hanger or a real actual key. He picks up the necklace and carefully studies the key with narrowed eyes and notices that by seeing small trails on the key, that it's been used and it actually is a real key. He looks up, who send this to him? Who would send him a key without a note that tells what it's for? He produces a low and annoyed growl but then, in the corner of his eyes he suddenly notices that there's something engraved, something very small, in the key, near the rhinestones. He looks closely at it and feels his eyes turn wide as he immediately recognizes it: It's the sign of the Royal House of Vegeta. 'What the…' Vegeta breathes in deeply and then grabs his scouter and turns on his communication line and a polite, though stoic female voice sounds in his ear:

'Your majesty, how may I be of help?'

Vegeta's gaze never leaves the small key as he answers 'I've received an unidentified package today, I want you to figure out who send it to me and let me know as soon as possible. It's _very_ important.' He lets his thumb softly glide over the small engraving, awaiting her answer.

'Yes your majesty, I will go right on it. Is there anything else I can do for you your majesty?'

Vegeta closes his eyes and shakes his head before opening them again 'No, just make sure you find out as quick as you can.' And without awaiting an answer, he shuts off the communication line.

Bulma stares out the window while sitting on window-ledge. It's already been three days ago since she discovered her pregnancy and since Chi-Chi had promised to be back as soon as possible. She hasn't heard anything from Chi-Chi yet and she's worried, very worried. Bulma places her hand on her still flat abdomen while watching the empty landscape lying in front of her. Although she will have to take another test to make absolutely sure that she's pregnant, she already knows that she is. Not because she has had any signs to proof her right, such as nausea, but she just knows she's pregnant. Call it female intuition, or better yet, a mother's intuition. Bulma sighs, thankfully she hasn't seen Vegeta either the past couple of days, he hasn't been sleeping in their quarters and at this moment, that's nothing more than a blessing since she really doesn't know how to act all ''natural'' while she just found out that she's carrying his baby! But still, she will have to face him again sooner or later, he will not stay away from these quarters forever. Bulma pinches the bridge of her nose, trying to figure out how she will do this, she just can't stand the uncertainty of the whole situation and it's driving her nuts! She gazes back outside again but almost falls off the window-ledge when she hears the door suddenly barging open and a very bewildered looking Vegeta stamping in. Bulma feels how she's losing her balance and gives a small yelp, surprised when two strong arms catch her with ease. 'Foolish woman! You have a bloody chair which you can sit in, I suggest you to use it before hurting yourself and breaking something! You humans are way too fragile for your own damn good.' Vegeta gives an arrogant sniff while placing the blue haired minx back on her own two feet again. Bulma just stares at him, her eyes wide open as she breathes in heavily. She knows that Saiyans are able to detect energies, even very faint ones. Bulma swallows, by creating a situation as stupid as this she's basically throwing her maybe pregnancy right in his face and that's not supposed to happen, he can't know! Not yet! Bulma just keeps staring at him, almost too afraid to talk but thankfully, his attention already seems to be elsewhere. She follows him with her gaze while he walks over to the dresser and pulls open the drawer, looking for something. A nervous lump is forming itself in her throat, but seeing him so busy, without a lot of attention being paid to her, it may be a good idea to ask him if she might see Chi-Chi again. During the short time that they've actually ''lived'' together, she noticed that he's far more likely to be compliant when he's busy. When he's not so busy however…he just enjoys toying with her without giving her what she really wants. So basically, this is her opportunity. She swallows the lump away and looks at the man standing on the other side of the room, any other person bothering him in his frantic search would probably end up getting killed…she however, even if he does tend to make her very nervous, knows that he can't kill her…not yet at least….

'Your majesty…' Her eyes keep looking at the ground and she notices how her soft voice made Vegeta turn his attention on her. His hands still in the drawer while he shoots her an unmistakably irritated look 'What do you want now woman?' he turns his attention back to searching for whatever it is he's searching for in the drawer, but she can see by the way he's standing, that he's awaiting her answer. Bulma then stands up a bit straighter and clears her throat, be brave Bulma Briefs, be brave 'I would like to have your permission to visit the royal cook, Chi-Chi again.' Bulma now stares directly at Vegeta who suddenly stops what he's doing, looking back at her again with one eyebrow cocked up. He watches her for a couple of seconds in complete silence before he himself standing up straight too with his arms crossed and thoughtful look on his face. Bulma quickly glances back at the ground again, her hands fidgeting with her shirt while all she can hear is the sound of her own soft breathing. 'Sure…as long as you don't keep her away from her work, I don't _pay_ her for doing nothing. You've probably already figured out that she's not a slave but that she too is actually married to a Saiyan. Just a third class, but still…' Vegeta just looks at her with a slightly tilted head and a small amused smirk on his face 'Turles will be escorting you, I'm not really fond of the idea that you're roaming through these hallways without proper protection, there's no discussion about that.' Bulma turns her gaze back at him, almost surprised…she would have never thought he would give in just like that. That means Chi-Chi can take her to that doctor she said she knew so things can really get cleared up. Vegeta glances back in the drawer and she notices how the look on his face tells her he found want he searched for, he quickly grabs something out of the drawer, holding it all covered up in his gloved hand so she can't see what it is. 'You can go tomorrow, after she's finished with her breakfast shift.' Vegeta closes the drawer as he turns to walk out of the room and Bulma gives a small and relieved sigh but then all of a sudden, she almost falls down backwards as Vegeta suddenly stands right in front of her, his nose nearly touching hers while he grabs her by the waist to prevent her from falling…again. 'But woman…' his voice sounds dangerously low as he let's go of her waist and tilts her chin to look him straight in his piercing pitch black eyes, his mouth in a straight line and a warn full look reflecting in his eyes 'Don't even _think_ about trying to do anything ''funny''. Wife or not, you will not amuse me if you decide to do so…' Vegeta then bends a bit closer, his breath softly tickling her ear as he whispers 'I am capable of doing things…that are far more horrible…than death…' He then takes a step back again, a sleek grin on his face as he watches her baffled and scared looking face. He turns around and nonchalantly walks out of the room, leaving a very nervous young Bulma behind.

Bulma sits in the same chair she sat in when she last was in Chi-Chi's quarters. Turles escorted her to the room about half an hour ago and is now standing guard in front of Chi-Chi's door. Bulma shoots Chi-Chi a very nervous look. The raven haired woman just called her father in law, explaining to him that she's absolutely not able to take Bulma to his laboratory because of her ''little guard problem'', meaning that he needs to go to Chi-Chi's quarters, he accepted and told her that he'd be there in about a small hour or so. 'What are we going to tell Turles Chi-Chi? I'm sure that he's not too happy with your father in law coming here while I'm here too…' Chi-Chi gives Bulma a friendly and reassuring smile while placing her hands on her hips 'Bulma honey, don't worry about that, I'll make sure that Bardock gets in here while you're here too. These are my quarters you know…so I like to think that I have the final saying in who is allowed in here. Plus the man is my husband's father, family!' Chi-Chi winks at Bulma and throws a look at the small watch around her wrist, she looks up at Bulma again 'Listen, I'll be outside for a bit since Bardock is probably almost here and in that way I can immediately handle things with your guard. So just keep calm okay? I'll probably be back, with Bardock, in about five till ten minutes.' Chi-Chi flashes Bulma a big smile and without really awaiting her answer she walks out the door. Leaving Bulma behind by herself. Bulma just sighs, hoping that Chi-Chi is right. She runs her hand through her long aqua colored locks and closes her eyes for a bit, suddenly noticing how extremely tired she actually is. The past couple of days she had been sleeping quite well for her doing but still it feels like she's completely out of energy by just walking to something simple like the bathroom. Bulma leans a bit further back into the comfortable soft pillowed chair she's sitting in and licks her dry lips. This extreme tiredness isn't something that had bothered her before, it's new. Bulma's eyes flash open again as she suddenly realizes what she's just been thinking. No pregnancy symptoms? She quickly stands up from her chair. No way…so the pregnancy test _was_ really right! Although she already knew in the back of her mind, this revelation is actually all the proof she needs…

Not noticing how the door opens and Chi-Chi and Bardock walk in, with a bit of a suspicious looking Turles still standing behind them, Bulma mumbles out loud 'Shit…I really am pregnant…' Bardock's eyes turn wide as he quickly looks behind him to see if Turles heard what she just said, only to be introduced to a very shocked face. Chi-Chi looks at Bulma and then back at Bardock and Turles before shaking her head 'Oh dear…'


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** So, I finally had the time to update this story again. It took some time and sadly enough I believe that the next chapter also is going to take a bit more time to update. Patience is a virtue though .

Enjoy chapter 15 of The Unwanted Bride! ^^

 **Chapter 15**

'We have to tell his majesty, we just have to!'

Turles walks around Chi-Chi's small room in a nervous pace while shaking his head like he still can't believe what he just heard. Bulma sits in her chair, her eyes wide and face pale while looking at Turles, almost too afraid to say something, painfully aware of the uncomfortable silence that's slowly filling the room.

'We don't have to tell his majesty anything.'

The deep rough voice of Bardock fills the silence and Bulma looks up. He's standing against the wall near the now closed door with his arms crossed and a deep frown on his brows as he watches Turles every movement through narrowed eyes.

Turles looks up, shooting Bardock a frustrated look. 'If the queen is pregnant we should tell the king! He'll kill us if he finds out that we've known but decided against telling him.'

Bardock snorts and shakes his head, glaring at Turles 'We don't even know for sure if she's really pregnant and if she turns out to be, you don't have to worry about the king killing you because I will kill you before you even have the chance to tell him.'

Turles stares wide eyed at Bardock a baffled look on his face while he shakes his head in complete disbelieve 'Why would you want to risk your life man?! She is the queen, she is supposed to get pregnant!'

Bardock pushes himself away from the wall and walks closer to Turles, his arms crossed and a dark look plastered on his face 'I have my reasons…you…will…not…tell…him.' Bardock throws Turles a threatening look, every word he says and every movement he makes telling Turles that he's not bluffing and Turles knows he better cool down. Bardock is stronger than he is. But still, he's worried, Vegeta is not a patient man, not a patient man at all…

'Hey boys! What about keeping those testosterone levels down okay?! If you _men_ want to fight this out I suggest you go to a bar or something like that, but not inside this room!' Chi-Chi suddenly walks towards them, placing herself in between them while giving both her father in law and Turles a disgusted glare, Chi-Chi then turns her attention to Turles, her hands on her hips and a cocky look in her eyes as she looks him straight in the eyes 'Since you're part of our little ''situation'' now Turles and since Bardock sadly enough will kill you if you even think about telling this to the king, which I strongly suggest you not to, we will explain why we can't tell yet when the time is there. Until then: I suggest you in the friendliest matter as possible to…can it!'

Turles looks surprised at the raven haired woman in front of him, for a weak Earthling she has a lot of guts, she's certainly not afraid of him and Bardock, in some way he can only respect that. He gives a low growl at Chi-Chi and crosses his arms 'You better have a damn good reason for this, I'm not _willingly_ risking my life you know?'

Chi-Chi cocks up one perfectly trimmed eyebrow and sighs 'Dramaqueen…' then she shoots a look at Bulma, who's still sitting in the chair with a pale face and a frightened look. 'Listen Bardock, how about you finding out if the girl really is carrying the heir to the throne before jumping into conclusions? She's already been through enough as it is.'

Bardock also looks at Bulma and gives a small nod 'You're right, I'm sorry Chi-Chi, I didn't mean to make this situation so…tense…' Chi-Chi just shrugs and Bardock uncrosses his arms and straightens his shoulders while walking to Bulma who's watching him with big confused blue eyes. He squats down in front her giving her a friendly smile 'I'm sorry if I'm skipping formalities my queen, but my name is Bardock, Chi-Chi has already probably told you about me.'

Bulma nods and licks her dry lips while looking curiously at the tanned Saiyan in front of her. His deep black hair is unruly and a big and deep scar is covering a great part of his right cheek. It's not a pretty scar and it looks like it must have hurt pretty badly but it does flatter him in a strange way, it gives him more character. Bulma swallows as his dark friendly eyes observe her ocean blue orbs. He flashes another friendly smile before continuing

'Usually I'd take my time doing things like these, but we're in a bit of a rush here so I'm sorry for that. I will explain to you, but not now. The first thing that we have to do is to figure out if you're really a hundred percent right about being pregnant. The only way to discover that is by taking a bit of your blood, but according to Chi-Chi they also did this on Earth, so there's nothing to worry about okay?'

Bulma looks at the man in front of her with wide eyes, unaware of the fact that she's nervously scratching her arm, a habit she developed since she's been a child. She carefully bites her lip and her voice sounds raspy when she speaks up 'But…I thought that you Saiyans…where able to…you know…feel a pregnancy…'

Bulma shoots Bardock a questioning look while still harshly scratching her arm, leaving behind red marks. Bardock furrows his brows and then places one of his rough big hands over her scratching one to prevent her from hurting herself. Bulma looks at his hand and sighs.

'Feeling?' Bardock produces a strange look but all of a sudden he understands what she's talking about 'Oh, you mean by powerlevel!' Bardock lets go of Bulma's small hand and smiles while he slowly shakes his head 'We are able to feel a child when it's already in the womb yes, but only near the end of a woman's pregnancy. In the beginning we're just as dependent on science as most other creatures are.'

Bulma stares at Bardock with huge eyes, so she's been worrying her ass off for nothing?! Still, she produces a relieved sigh. She was almost afraid that Vegeta might have felt the child...

Bardock studies the young queens face for a couple of seconds and then looks up at his daughter in law who's standing right behind him with a soft smile around her lips 'Chi-Chi, would you please give me my bag and my suitcase?'

Chi-Chi nods and Bardock turns his attention back at Bulma again. 'If you don't mind my queen, I would like to take some of your blood to check out if the previous test was really correct.'

Bulma stares at Bardock for about a second before nodding without saying a word. Bardock smiles a reassuring smile and opens the bag that Chi-Chi just put down next to him. From that point on everything goes by very fast. Before Bulma is really able to take notice, the sharpness of the syringe has entered and already left her arm and Bardock has placed the small tube of blood, drawn from one of her veins, on the table while she's pressing a bit of cotton-wool against the small puncture wound. He gives her a stern look 'Make sure you keep that on there for some minutes, for else you can get a blood extravasation and I'm pretty sure his majesty will notice.'

Bulma just nods, while watching how he opens his suitcase, a small smirk on her lips…a mini lab to go, how convenient. She gives a tired sigh and slowly leans back in her chair, closing her tired eyes in the process, already knowing what's about to come, she's not crazy, she knows what her body has been telling her. She keeps her fingers tightly pressed on the cotton-wool, allowing herself to drift away, even if it's just for a little bit…

' _A child…a new prince…I wonder what he'll look like…'_

 _Bulma opens her eyes, not even a bit surprised when she notices that she's not in Chi-Chi's room anymore, instead, she's back in the clear white space again, that place without walls and floors, the place with strange and hollow sounds. She's been here before._

' _Blue hair and black eyes or black hair and blue eyes? I wonder…'_

 _Bulma looks around, trying to find the source of the soft voice that sounds in her ears. A woman. She's nearby…_

' _We shall just have to be patient…yes…patient…'_

 _Bulma breathes in sharply, closing her eyes again, too tired to look anymore, too tired to search for the mysterious voice surrounding her._

' _Be careful dear Bulma, something precious is growing in your womb, something of great importance. Be careful…be careful…'_

Bulma's eyes flutter open, for a moment she could have sworn she felt a hand softly touching her belly. She looks at Bardock standing in front of her, Chi-Chi standing right next to him and Turles on the other side of the room. She sees Bardock's mouth moving but she can't hear the words, all she can hear is silence, deafening silence. She then protectively places her hand over her abdomen, narrowing her eyes when she notices Bardock's amazed look, Chi-Chi's wide eyes and Turles pale face.

Bulma just stares at them, her face carrying a stoic expression and her mouth in a tight line 'Maybe it's time to tell me, why this needs to be a secret.'

Bardock sighs, it's about half an hour ago since they discovered that the queen, Bulma, is indeed _very_ pregnant. Half an hour since she's asked the inevitable question. Why. He runs his hand through his thick unruly black hair and looks at the queen sitting in front of him. Her hand placed over her belly, glaring at him. 'Yes…you have the right to know, especially now it's sure that you are indeed with child.'

Bardock clears his throat and looks straight into Bulma's blue orbs. 'What I'm about to tell you now is something that must stay between us.' Bardock then quickly turns around, narrowing his eyes and shooting daggers at Turles who's sitting in a chair near them, arms crossed and grave expression plastered on his face 'That also means you Turles.'

Turles just flares his nostrils, but the threatening look Chi-Chi sends him makes him shrug his shoulders 'Fine, now get on with it, I have to get the queen back to her quarters in less than an hour before his majesty returns. I do wish to keep my head you know?'

Bardock gives a low grunt in response and then turns back to face Bulma again, who motions with her head for him to begin. Bardock sighs and starts talking…

'Life of a Saiyan is though. Love is a word you don't hear often, love and compassion are made for the weak. Showing love for Saiyans means nothing more than a good beating, making sure that you bleed a little less than usual, that you broke only three ribs instead of four. Don't expect pity from a Saiyan, there's no honor in pity.

We're raised to be hard, to defeat and to conquer. If all your fellow Saiyan brothers and sisters died in a battle and you'd be the only one to survive while the enemy is still alive, you're weak and nothing more but a pure disgrace. That's how we're raised, to beg for more if we get beaten, to never show pain. Obviously our race is more primal than you Earthlings are, but no matter how much we despise the word ''love'' we still love, because we too, have emotions, no matter how hard we try to deny.

Emotions are for the weak, you can turn them off, make sure that they never influence you. But especially with Saiyan women, that doesn't work. You see, it's absolutely normal for a woman to produce more hormones during her pregnancy, to be very protective of her child and also to love and honor her child. His majesty's mother, Vegeta's mother, was no exception in that matter, no exception at all. She was born and raised in this brutal world and she herself was a pretty tough Saiyan too, an example for a lot of other Saiyan women. She had spent a great deal of her life training and purging, dedicating her life to battle. That's what caught the king's eye and that's the reason why he decided to take her as his wife, his mate.

In the beginning all seemed well, their marriage was as any Saiyan marriage should be, distant to each other but being an asset each other. They both ruled with an iron fist and she was the true lady behind the king. But then, she fell pregnant. Like Saiyan women are supposed to, especially a queen. Her pregnancy changed her, the king only thought it was temporary so he allowed her ''weakness''. He didn't see that it was not something temporary, she changed in so many aspects, she even looked different. Beautiful. Radiant.

You see, what the king didn't know was that his wife was born with a very special gift. She herself did not even know until she got with child. She had the gift to see. She could see the future and the future that she saw, if things kept going how they went, was very grim, not only for herself but for the whole Saiyan race and universe and she knew that she couldn't allow that to happen, she knew that she had to do something. She found out something that only few Saiyans know, an ancient prophecy. Some Saiyans don't take it seriously, children's stories they say. Other Saiyans however do it take it seriously, but there are not many of them for that is treason and around here, treason is a very dangerous thing.

The prophecy says that one day a child, a prince, will come, a pure hearted child who will be the savior of this universe. But if this child will not come, it will all end in darkness and there nothing more but emptiness, for all will be destroyed.

The queen saw that this prophecy was true and so she hoped that her child could be that pure hearted child for we are almost out of time. But when Vegeta, your husband, was born, the king noticed that his wife didn't change. To make matters even worse, she was soft on the child and that is something that the king could not tolerate. At first he tried to mold her back into her old self again, but he failed tremendously. So after a few years the king decided that he needed to get rid of the queen. Thankfully for the king he never really bonded with the queen because bonding is for second and third class Saiyans, not for the Elite. The fact that he never bonded with her, made things a lot easier. You see, Vegeta was quite attached at his mother and if his parents had bonded he would have gotten bits of that bond with him, in his memories for he would have been a product of this bond. His father, the king, was now able to get rid of the queen and make Vegeta forget all about her.

The queen wasn't crazy, she knew what was happening, especially because of her gift, but she also knew that she couldn't stop it for it was better not to. A couple of days before her death, the queen had a premonition. It was never she, but her son who would produce a pure hearted heir and that her death was needed to make this happen. The only thing that is needed is a bond between Vegeta and his mate, a bond between Vegeta and you.

The queen has sacrificed herself to save this race and this universe and things have only gotten more complicated. Vegeta's reign is even darker than his father's reign, he's very conservative in the Saiyan ways. He's forgotten all about the pureness of his mother, he basically doesn't even know that she existed. And you, you have fallen pregnant before bonding while we're running out of time.'

Bardock throws Bulma, who's looking at him with wide open eyes, a very dark look.

'I know we are, because…the queen wasn't the only one who could ''see''…I can too…'


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** Thanks for the reviews and thank you to the people who have decided to follow or favorite my story, I really appreciate it!

Now I know that the series will tell us, depending on which dub, that there´s a full moon on planet Vegeta every eight or hundred years, but because of my storyline it will be once a year in this story. So please don´t tell me I´m not correct in this, I know I´m not, but that´s why it´s called fanfiction ^^.

Enjoy chapter 16 of The Unwanted Bride! ^^

 **Chapter 16**

'A bond, I…have to form a bond…with the king?'

Her brows are furrowed and skeptical look lies in her eyes as her gaze is set on Bardock. She crosses her arms and leans back in her chair, shaking her head in complete disbelief.

'Do you know what a Saiyan bond is?' Bardock's voice sounds almost soft as he questioningly looks the queen in her ocean blue eyes. He tilts his head a bit, waiting for her to answer.

'I know what a bond between two people means, but I have this strange feeling that such a bond is not the same thing as a Saiyan bond.' Bulma speaks out the words slowly, still staring at Bardock while feeling a huge headache coming up in the distance. This almost seems too much for her. Almost. 'Maybe…you should explain to me.'

Bardock nods and clears his throat, thinking on how to bring this to the frail young woman sitting in front of him. A Saiyan bond is a very complicated thing and because she has been put through so much misery, by Saiyan hands, he doubts that she'll be too happy about hearing what's expected from her.

'A Saiyan bond is a bond in the physical as well as the mental nature. When a Saiyan male hits puberty he will start to look for a perfect mate. Until he does, he will not be monogamous. When he does find a woman that suits him best, he will become very possessive and protective about her. When he beds such a woman, he will become monogamous. That step towards monogamy is one of the steps to form a bond.

Elite Saiyans usually only take that one step of bonding, they choose monogamy because having more than one woman is only a distraction, but if they haven't formed that first step with their mate, their hormones will keep telling them to reproduce with as many women as possible. Having set themselves into monogamy will keep their minds clear for more important matters and being in a full blown bond will bring certain consequences with it which the Elite see as a weakness. Plus, by not being completely bonded to a woman, they have a chance to find another mate if something where to ever happen to their current mate. Having a full bond with a woman means that you can never take on another mate ever again and you shall live life in celibacy if something where to ever happen with your mate.

But besides the consequences, a bond also has its benefits, that´s why second and third class Saiyans usually do completely bond with their mate. A bond is formed over time and before truly bonding, a Saiyan will start by courting a woman. Courting on this planet may not be the same thing as courting on your planet was. This process of courting can take many years and is done to find out if the woman really is trustworthy. If she is, the Saiyan male will consider marriage and he will show her by giving her his most prized possession, which can basically be anything. This will show his loyalty to the woman he wishes to be with for the rest of his life. An Elite will marry much sooner and will not take as much effort in making his mate his official wife. Being the mate of an Elite is already honorable enough and that´s why women will accept his lack of effort. Usually Elites will marry very quickly, like you did with the king. They do so because the bond will stop forming after the first night, so there´s no need to put any more effort in taking a woman as a mate, such as courting. But second and third class Saiyan males will always court, it makes the rest of the bonding process much easier.

If a Saiyan male is really serious about his potential mate, he will not sleep with her until they are married. You can say it´s a form of respect towards the female. After marriage however, a Saiyan will bed his woman. By then, he will officially be monogamous to his mate and she will be to him too.

On this planet we have a full moon once every year, during this full moon the next step of the bonding process will begin. Some Saiyans who don't have mates or are already bonded with their mates, will turn Oozaru, others will not, but the Saiyans who haven't started the rest of their bond will do so in this night. A week or so, before this night, the moon will already start to show itself, the light of the moon will awaken the more primal feelings of Saiyans, these feelings will escalate on the night of the full moon. That night the Saiyan male will take possession of his woman, not only by body, but also by mind and soul. He will mark her to show the rest of the planet who she belongs to and that's the start of the true bond. Because of the…roughness…of this night, a lot of Saiyan women fall pregnant and this will only make the bond between husband and wife stronger. They have opened up to each other in such a way that they'll share anything. Body, mind and soul. They are now depended on each other for the rest of their lives and beyond.

We never really understood how exactly, but we obviously think it has something to do with the moon. But I must say that Saiyans are very…vulnerable…for things as the moon and extreme weathers, such as storms…so I don't know if it makes a difference if a woman gets marked during such a night…'

Bardock looks closely at Bulma who turns a bit red by hearing his last words, he can't help but smirk 'Did he mark you?'

Bulma looks at the man sitting in front of her with wide eyes, her cheeks burning red as she stumbles to come up with the right words. 'Mark…mark? Eh…what…what are you blabbering about?' Bulma nervously fumbles with the hem of her shirt as she looks down to study her hands, feeling Bardock's critical gaze still on her. She really doesn't want to remember that night, not again. She still feels ashamed thinking back about it. Bulma licks her dry lips while keeping her eyes focused on her hands but then suddenly looks up as she feels how a soft hand is landed on her shoulder. Chi-Chi stands next to her, a kind smile on her lips and a warm look in her eyes.

'It's very important if we know honey, it would make things a lot easier. Plus how the king was talking about you a couple of days back makes me think that he is starting to bond with you…although it's very vague and everything but complete. He might not even have noticed himself.' Chi-Chi gives Bulma a small and reassuring squeeze in her shoulder and Bulma turns her look away from her, closing her eyes while thinking back. The past days have been so incredibly hectic that she forgot all about it, to be very honest, she didn't really thought much about it until now. She lets out a trembling sigh as she lets her right hand slide to just above her collarbone, caressing the small and itching wound that has been having problems healing. She carefully touches it and notices how tender it still is and how strange it actually feels…

 _A bright flash of lightning filling the dark room followed by a loud crash of thunder right afterwards. They don't even notice._

 _Mouth on mouth, skin on skin._

 _His rough hands holding her hips, slowly rocking her back and forth. Muscles tensed up, low growls of pleasure rolling from his lips._

 _Her head thrown back in her neck, long and soft legs wrapped around his strong waist, holding on to him for dear life._

 _Another flash of lightning, another crash of thunder._

 _The pace is set higher and her voice breathlessly screams out his name._

 _A smirk on his face as the animal in him takes over._

 _More lightning, more thunder._

 _Sinking his sharp teeth in the smooth skin near her collarbone while holding her down tightly._

 _A small cry out of protest slowly turning in a soft moan._

 _A wicked smile spread on his face as he slowly takes possession of her again._

Her eyes flash open and she watches Chi-Chi who's giving her a concerned look. Then, she shakes her head. 'No. No I won't, I won't do it. I am not going to do this you hear me? I refuse!'

Bulma quickly stands up, not noticing that the chair she's been sitting on falls down on the floor behind her with a soft thud. She sees the shocked faces of Chi-Chi and Bardock, but she just shakes her head again. 'He's a monster. The king…Vegeta…he's nothing else but a fucking monster. My family, my friends, my planet. Everything is gone because of him, because of the Saiyans. Now give me one damn good reason why the fuck I should do this? I couldn't care less if this planet got destroyed nor this universe. I could join my family again in Other World so again, tell me. Why the fuck should I do this hm? Why?!'

Bulma's voice sounds shrill and a furious look is set in her eyes, her chest is heaving and it feels like heart is about to burst out of her body when she suddenly feels that same soft hand again, only this time it's placed on her abdomen.

'Because he gave you a new purpose to fight for.'

Autumn is in the air. Even a planet such as planet Vegeta has different seasons. But even though it has, it's always hot, even the coldest winter is still hot on this planet but still…

Vegeta walks through the royal hallways towards his quarters. There's a draft in the palace, he doesn't know where it's coming from but it has been here for a few days now and it's unpleasantly cold, it gives him a strange feeling that's been creeping up his spine. It's been here since the night he had that dream…that nightmare…He quickly dismisses the thought and walks a bit faster. It's probably nothing, maybe it's just in his head. He's been working hard for the past couple of days and the lack of sleep isn't making his current mental state any better. He just needs a good night sleep that's all. Then everything will be better again. Vegeta shrugs his shoulders and feels almost relieved when he sees the doors of his quarters in the distance. He shouldn't allow such absurd thoughts to overcome him. It's weakness, nothing more but pure weakness. He's the king of all Saiyans and the ruler of this goddamn universe. He shouldn't allow such an idiot nightmare to haunt him. He's no child! He walks to the doors and punches in the code, a small click sounds as the doors slide open. Vegeta breathes in deeply and steps in the room that's covered in darkness. He smirks, thankfully the woman is already asleep because he's not mood for her strange behavior tonight. He turns around and puts on the locking code on the door to prevent any unwanted visitors from entering and then turns around to walk further inside of the room while letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. But before he really has the chance to do so he feels how two frail arms tightly wrap themselves around his neck. His eyes open wide, he absolutely didn't feel this one coming and never expected it at all. He feels even more baffled when he feels how soft lips are roughly being pushed on his own, his eyes still wide, but then he feels a soft smirk coming up his own lips underneath hers and he carefully pulls back. 'Nobody…woman…takes possession of me' he looks into her eyes and even through the darkness he can still see how intense they are, a small smirk still on his mouth as he pulls her closer 'I take possession of others…' and before she really knows it, he has hungrily placed his own mouth over hers, lifting up her feather light form in his strong arms and walking towards the bed.

Guess sleeping will have to wait.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** Sorry it took so long for me to post a new chapter, but I was very busy with exams and other things. I already warned you guys that there will be periods that I won't be able to update regularly. But…drumrolls please…here is a new chapter!

Warning: This chapter…is mostly lemon people…even though I'm not a fan of writing those and even though I'm not very good at them, but a couple of people have asked me so…here we go. Bear with me please . If you don't like reading lemons, please skip this chapter.

Enjoy chapter 17 of The Unwanted Bride! ^^

 **Chapter 17**

 _Flashback_

' _Nobody…woman…takes possession of me' he looks into her eyes and even through the darkness he can still see how intense they are, a small smirk still on his mouth as he pulls her closer 'I take possession of others…' and before she really realizes it, he has hungrily placed his own mouth over hers, lifting up her feather light form in his strong arms and walking towards the bed._

 _Guess sleeping will have to wait._

This night is different, very different. It's not the same raw and almost feverish experience like it was last time. No roughness of any sort. Oh, there is hunger, there most certainly is pure hunger. But this time it's not lust that drives him, it's not the thought that it is his right as her husband, as the king, to claim her body as his and his only. There's something more…

Maybe it's the way how her fragile body perfectly fits with his strong and muscular form. Maybe it's how her frail arms hold him tightly while he feels her soft and warm breath on his neck. Or maybe it's the way how she wants him. He doesn't really know, he doesn't really understand, but at this moment he couldn't care less. He longs for her, he knew that from beforehand, but he never realized how much he actually longed for her. It's like his body and mind are about to burst. This feeling…this strange feeling…

He holds her fragile form carefully in his arms while walking to the bed, her sweet scent of vanilla and roses almost drive him mad with desire. Her soft lips tenderly caress his collarbone, sending a pleasant shiver through his spine. A soft moan escapes his lips and as a result he feels her smirking against his skin. A crooked smile appears on his lips as he quickly walks to the bed, that little devil. As he wants to lay her down on the mattress, an interesting idea pops up in his mind. Instead of placing her down on the soft surface, he puts her back down on the ground on her own two feet, crossing his arms while looking satisfied at her suddenly confused face.

'Strip…' His voice sounds deep and rough and he looks intently at her, an evil grin spreading on his face as he sees her face turn into a deep shade of crimson while a desperate look appears in her big ocean blue eyes.

'W…w…what?'

Vegeta grins as he sits down on the bed. The devilish smirk still on his face as he tilts his head a bit while staring her straight in the eye. He bends a bit forward and narrows his eyes 'I said…strip…woman…'

He thoroughly enjoys the sudden mix of confusion and desperation he caused her and leans back a bit while still observing her face. But then, all of a sudden the unexpected happens and the confused and desperate look makes place for one with more certainty and confidence. The little devil that seduced him is back and he sees it reflecting in those huge blue orbs of hers. He smirks and licks his lips. Time to enjoy the show…

Bulma swallows away the nervous lump that has formed itself in her throat. The nearer she gets to him, the more her small wound near her collarbone seems to itch…it throbs. She produces a small sigh and looks at the man in front of her. His dark and smoldering gaze upon her. Why is she even doing this? Throwing herself on him like some…some…

' _He's started a bond with you. Whether you like it or not Bulma, you're stuck to him now. If you want to keep your child, complete the bond. You need to. We need you to. He has given you a reason to fight Bulma, please don't give up. Show them how strong a simple Earthling can be. Fight Bulma, please fight…'_

Bulma breathes in sharply while tucking her blue locks behind her ears. What is it with this man? How is someone so hateful, a killer, how is he able to make her feel so confused? She closes her eyes for a bit and lets out another small trembling sigh, then she looks him straight into his pitch black eyes and produces a small and hopefully, confident smirk. If the man wants a show, she'll give him a show.

While the light of the stars are the only source of light in the dark room, she knows that she's visible enough for his perfect Saiyan sight. Suddenly thankful that she already changed herself when she got back the room, she sets her gaze on him while very very slowly unbuttoning her oversized blouse. His eyes are fixed on every movement her fingers make, on every bit of creamy skin she slowly exposes to him. She closes her eyes and softly bites her lip and then opens them again, looking at him seductively while unbuttoning the very last button. She's not wearing anything underneath the cotton oversized blouse, having already gotten rid of the discomfort of her bra some time ago, but instead of letting her current clothing item slowly slide off of her smooth shoulders, she chooses to leave it on, teasing him by only exposing the curves of her soft and firm breasts, softly sucking the index finger of one hand, while letting the index finger of the other hand softly slide down the bare skin of her chest and belly only to stop just underneath her navel.

A small grin appears on her face as she watches his almost hypnotized face, following her every movement, taking it all in. Suddenly the king doesn't look like a very tough guy anymore. An even wider grin appears on her face as she notices how he swallows and licks his dry lips.

Since she's not wearing anymore but the oversized blouse and a pair of silky panties, she decides that it's time to tease the man a bit more. So she slowly approaches him, her hips swaying with every step she makes while she makes sure that her blouse stays in place. He looks intensely at her as she places herself astride on his lap, facing him, softly biting her lip again while looking at him from underneath her eyelashes. He keeps his hands next to him, but since he's not pushing her away, she decides to go on with her little show. She then places one hand behind her on his knee and throws one arm around his muscular neck as she leans into him a bit and very softly, blows on his ear and then with a small moan, throws back her head and arches her back while pushing her chest forward a bit. She can almost hear his heart beating and the proof of his excitement is something that she can feel very clearly now. She smiles and she quickly rises up again, her blue locks all around them as she holds his face between her hands, almost surprised at how soft his skin actually feels. She then bends a bit closer to him and he allows her to place a gentle and small kiss on his lips. Then she pulls back a little, licks her lips and grabs his hands. He just stares at her intently, not rejecting anything she does, just watching her, observing her, taking it all in. She smirks and places his rough hands on the fabric that still covers her shoulders and then she questioningly tilts her head.

'What do you want to do now… _my_ king?'

It's quiet for about a minute and Vegeta watches the woman sitting on top of his lap. Who is this woman? This is not the nervous and fragile woman he married. Oh no, this woman is certain, very certain of herself. He grins, he likes it. He likes the sudden assertiveness. He doesn't know what has driven her and at this point he doesn't really care either. But somehow he's getting to see the woman behind the mask of fear and that is something that he can only appreciate.

Vegeta closes his eyes for a couple of seconds, almost feeling her soft skin burning underneath the silly white fabric and as he opens his eyes again, he quickly pulls off her white cotton blouse, exposing her bare absolutely beautiful and mouthwatering delicious upper body to him. Before she can really take notice of it, she lays underneath him, pinned between his two strong arms. She looks at him with huge blue eyes and he just smirks. Watching her carefully while he rips off her silky panties with one swift motion. He then leans a bit closer into her and smirks again.

'I want to do…a lot...of things…my little queen…'

And without wasting any more words, he places his mouth over the small wound near her collarbone, while letting one hand very tenderly touch her at the intimate warm, moist and very sensitive spot between her thighs, a grin against her soft and smooth skin while he hears her longing moans.

Yes, this night is different. This night is very different. It's not the lust that has driven him. It's not the hunger that has made him take her…over and over and over again. Oh, there was hunger, there was raw hunger indeed. But the source of his longing sensation for her was neither lust nor hunger.

It was need. Pure need.

Vegeta looks at the blue haired woman who's sleeping next to him, her soft creamy breasts still exposed, her hair messy and spread all over her pillow and a rosy blush still on her cheeks. For the first time he sees her, she doesn't look tired and even though she's in a very deep sleep she suddenly looks more alive than she did. He observes her a bit closer, suddenly taking full notice of the small wound near her collarbone. He furrows his brows and all of a sudden shoots up straight and he looks out the window.

It's quiet. There is no storm…there is no moon. There is only a peaceful night accompanied by the dim light of the many stars.

Vegeta looks back at Bulma again, at the small wound while breathing in sharply.

He's started the next step…

He's bonding with her.


	19. Chapter 18

Dear followers,

Because of the recent, very horrible, happenings in France, I have decided that I will not post a chapter 18. Instead, this will be my chapter 18, which is a form of respect to the people of France. You can look at it as my ''minute of silence'' as a form of respect to what has happened yesterday.

To all of my French readers and/or followers: I'm so sorry, this should have never happened and you have my deepest respect and I wish you the best of luck in the times to come.

For all my readers: Chapter 19 will be a ''normal'' chapter again. Please bear with me, because it will take some time to put up, but right now is just not the time.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** So it took some time to write a new chapter because I was busy with a lot of other things, but here it finally is! So thank you all for your patience and I really hope you guys like this new chapter.

Enjoy chapter 19 of The Unwanted Bride! ^^

 **Chapter 19**

 _Flashback:_

 _Vegeta looks at the blue haired woman who's sleeping next to him, her soft creamy breasts still exposed, her hair messy and spread all over her pillow and a rosy blush still on her cheeks. For the first time he sees her, she doesn't look tired and even though she's in a very deep sleep she suddenly looks more alive than she did. He observes her a bit closer, suddenly taking full notice of the small wound near her collarbone. He furrows his brows and all of a sudden shoots up straight and he looks out the window._

 _It's quiet. There is no storm…there is no moon. There is only a peaceful night accompanied by the dim light of the many stars._

 _Vegeta looks back at Bulma again, at the small wound while breathing in sharply._

 _He's started the next step…_

 _He's bonding with her._

Hard muscles rippling under his skin as he, almost gracefully, practice his kata's. A thin layer of sweat covering his flesh and a concentrated frown on his face, accentuating his sharp lines. But no matter how hard he tries to concentrate on the here and the now, he can still feel her silky smooth skin burning on his own and it's starting to drive him crazy.

He closes his pitch black eyes and balls his fists, veins showing, how dare this woman to occupy his thoughts all the time? How dare this sensual, breathtaking, beautiful woman do so? He opens his eyes again and flares his nostrils. Ah yes, that's right, it's the bonding…that damn Saiyan bond…

He produces a low growl while narrowing his eyes. His father once warned him about this, it was actually the only good thing the old idiot ever told him and he had sworn to never do such a thing, but his father also told him that the bond was a treacherous thing and would take a lot of willpower to stop from continuing to further steps. Mainly because Saiyans can sometimes be very…primal…in certain doings.

He breathes in sharply, fists still balled and veins still showing. He had wanted her so badly that first time, not because of her beauty…no, it was something that went deeper than just that, but there was something that drove him crazy on that stormy night, so crazy that he totally lost himself in her. And then, a couple of days back, he noticed…he had noticed the mark. He had marked her, just like that fucking third class scum marks their mates and now…now he will have to deal with a full blown Saiyan bond, such a disgrace. But still, the strange thing is that even though he's annoyed by this fact, he can't manage to get truly angered by this. Why isn't he angry, better yet, furious at her…at himself…for allowing them to bond? He doesn't understand and he actually doesn't care to pretend he is either.

He lets his hands relax again and runs one of them through his thick dark hair with a thoughtful look plastered on his face. He should find out why he´s not angry and when he has figured out the answer to that question, he should find out how to deal with this bonding thing exactly. He can´t go back anymore, he already marked her. But still, he knows, that their bond is very weak and he knows that this can have…unpleasant...consequences.

Vegeta sighs and starts walking to the door. He actually knows just who to talk to about this, someone with experience. He flares his nostrils again in a disgust, but he simply doesn´t have any other choice.

Kakarot will be coming home today.

´Kakarot!´

A huge smile appears on her face as she sees the tall muscular Saiyan walking in and without a second thought she runs to him. He gives a small smirk and then opens his arms, inviting her to come to him. Within less than a second he feels how her slim, though slightly toned arms, wrap themselves tightly around his neck while she leans her head against his broad chest. His smirk changes into a genuine smile as he closes her slim form in his strong arms. They just stand like that for a couple of minutes, or maybe more, but that doesn´t matter. Right now, they´re just enjoying each other's touch, overjoyed that they´re finally back together again.

Kakarot breathes in deeply and feels a warm tingling feeling rising up in his chest while smelling the familiar scent of his sweet and beautiful wife, oranges and cinnamon, how he missed that. He then looks down, creating just the smallest bit of space in between them, just enough to tilt up her chin with his index finger and cover her soft and rosy looking lips with his own. How he missed this too. The sweet taste of her gorgeous mouth, he has longed for this an incredibly long time, so long that on some days, or better said nights, it has been, literally, very painful.

The soft moan coming from her throat almost makes him go crazy, crushing her fragile body against his rock hard one, ravishing her mouth like a man, desperate for water. His rough hand disappearing under her crisp white shirt, touching her soft skin, feeling it burn underneath his fingertips. He needs her, he desperately needs her. He longs to lose himself inside her and take her to incredibly new heights but when she carefully starts to push him away with the palm of her hand pressed against his chest, he knows that it has to wait.

He lets out a protesting grunt but takes a step back, grabbing her hand and holding it in his own. He grins when he sees her flushed cheeks and notices how breathless she is. It´s so tempting to just pull her back in his embrace and ravish her mouth all over again, but he decides not to, he respects her wishes.

Chi-Chi smiles almost shyly and licks her lips before looking him straight in the eyes. 'So I notice you've missed me…'

Kakarot just looks at her in silence for a couple of seconds before smiling back at her 'How can I not?'

A small blush appears on Chi-Chi's face while looking down at her feet 'I missed you too…a lot…but before we proceed our…ehm…you know…you must know that his majesty wishes to speak to you, he wants to inform you about your new duties. So you probably should go visit him first, you know how impatient he can get.'

Chi-Chi looks back up again, her head slightly tilted as she throws him a thoughtful look 'Besides, we've already waited this long, what harm can a few hours more do?'

Kakarot gives a small nod 'You're right Chi…you're absolutely right. I will go and visit the king, but when I'm back I do hope that you're still here because we've got some serious catching up to do.'

Another small blush appears on Chi-Chi's cheek and Kakarot just smiles, she's so adorable, he then leans in and gives her a small and sweet kiss on the lips before walking to the door. Time to see the king.

With a shivering hand she wipes her mouth as she flushes the toilet. How much can a woman throw up?! Damn morning sickness. She sighs and walks to the sink, her legs feeling like cheap jelly pudding as she does so. She lets the water run and then looks in the mirror, her face cringing. Great, not only does she feel like crap, she also actually looks like crap. Bulma sighs and stares at her reflection, her skin looks thin and very pale, while dark circles are forming themselves under her eyes. Even her normally graceful ocean blue locks are looking dull and are hanging in unflattering wisps around her face. She sighs again and shakes her head before splashing some water on her face. The average zombie would probably be jealous of her looks at the moment but frankly, she feels too horrible to give one flying fuck. Bulma then grabs a towel, dries her face and walks back to the bed, not bothered to brush her teeth since that would only be a waste of effort due to the fact that she'll probably end up hanging over the toilet again in less than thirty minutes. She then just bluntly lets herself fall on top of the bed, desperate for some sleep, desperate for her body to stop bothering her. The feeling of feeling unwell suddenly almost unbearable. Something is wrong,

'Kid…you can never ever say that I never gave it my all…'

It's nothing more but a soft whisper, her hand placed on her still flat abdomen while her blue eyes are closed and her breath growing steadier by the minute. 'This must be…a mother's love…' her voice sounding soft but raspy, as the blue haired beauty then suddenly loses consciousness.

His eyes grow wide and he jumps up. She's not well, she's not well at all. A dark frown appears on his face as he tries to concentrate on the strange feeling in his head, his heart…his mind. He then breathes in sharply, grabbing the scouter from the table near him and pushing in the communication line.

'Your majesty, how may we be of service?' a monotone female voice sounds in his ear, patiently awaiting his answer.

'Warn the medical wing, make them prepare for the arrival of the queen. Something is wrong.'

Without awaiting her answer Vegeta throws of his scouter and rushes through the door, towards his quarters.

He sees blood.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** Thank you guys so much for all the new reviews! Also a big thank you to my new followers and to the people who put this story in their favorite list.

Here is my new chapter!

Enjoy chapter 20 of The Unwanted Bride! ^^

 **Chapter 20**

 _Flashback:_

 _His eyes grow wide and he jumps up. She's not well, she's not well at all. A dark frown appears on his face as he tries to concentrate on the strange feeling in his head, his heart…his mind. He then breathes in sharply, grabbing the scouter from the table near him and pushing in the communication line._

' _Your majesty, how may we be of service?' a monotone female voice sounds in his ear, patiently awaiting his answer._

' _Warn the medical wing, make them prepare for the arrival of the queen. Something is wrong.'_

 _Without awaiting her answer Vegeta throws of his scouter and rushes through the door, towards his quarters._

 _He sees blood._

A high pitch scream, filled with no more than pure pain, echoes through the sterile white room. Beads of sweat are forming themselves on the foreheads of the concentrated looking Saiyan doctors while softly conversing in their native tongue with each other and throwing quick glances at the patient lying before them. Her face cringed in horror as her in sweat soaked hair is sticking against her forehead. Her fingers are, almost painfully, clinging on the white covers while she's panting for breath, her chest heaving heavily during the process.

At this moment it feels like someone is constantly stabbing her in the abdomen area with a blunt, rusty knife and it's becoming more unbearable by the minute. The feeling of pure pain mixed with that of panic and worries for her unborn child is something she can't handle and it's making it very difficult for her to actually stay conscious.

Another wave of pain sets in and she gasps for air and she lets out a horrendous loud scream. The sudden feeling of something warm, sticky and wet between her legs makes her immediately looking down, her eyes turning wide and her heart almost stops as she sees what it is. Petrified she reaches her hand down and feels, as she pulls her hand back up again, shaking violently, she gives an even louder and almost desperate scream. The doctors standing in front of her bed look up alarmed, shock filled faces. They quickly glance at each other before giving an almost invisible nod, once of the doctors walks away in a hasty pace while the other one turns back to face his patient. 'Milady, we're going to take you to surgery, we have to act fast for if we don't, your child…and you…will both die…'

Bulma just stares pale faced at the man in front of her while slowly nodding. 'I guess…it's for the best…'

She suddenly feels very light in the head, the pain fading away as she lets her hand drop in her lap, her in blood covered hand. A weak smile covering her lips 'I already wasn't feeling too good today…'

Vegeta is angry. Vegeta isn't just a little angry, Vegeta is fucking furious. He is so angry that his blood is almost literally boiling. He doesn't know however, who to exactly be angry with. Must he be angry at the woman for keeping her pregnancy a secret? Did she even know she was pregnant? Or must he be angry at himself for making her pregnant? For letting her endure this whole ordeal? He sighs and let's himself fall down in his chair. Fact is that he's angry for no good reason at all, he just feels so helpless right now, more helpless than every strong Elite Saiyan ever should. The woman, his woman, is fighting for not only her own life right now, but for that of their child too and the worries it's giving him are unbearable.

He grunts and slams his fist on the table in front of him, causing the strong, thick and dark hardwood to crack and fully break afterwards. It's that fucking Saiyan bond, if he wasn't such a fucking fool he'd never bonded with her but he did! He wasn't careful at all and now he has to suffer the consequences! Vegeta quickly stands up, his chair falling down with a soft thud behind him, a dark look covering his face. He had wanted her too badly and now he's stuck in this low third class embarrassing bond, but his pride is actually the least of his worries right now…Vegeta looks up, staring into the complete nothingness while trying to swallow away the strange taste in his mouth. No, right now he has far more bigger things to worry about. Because he bonded with the woman he's stuck to her, forever, even if she and the child would die, he will never have an heir of his own on the throne. The royal bloodline of Vegeta would die together with him and his planet and this universe would get a new king, probably a king from one of the competing Elite families…

Realization suddenly kicks in and Vegeta gasps. He never, ever thought carefully about the consequences of all of this. He balls his fists and clenches his jaw. If one of the competing Elite families would find out that he's bonded with the woman, they would try to assassinate her and his child anyway, even if they managed to get through this. Because if they would kill her and the child, they would have a free pass to the throne. He breathes in sharply. Now wouldn't that just be fucking perfect to those idiots?

He growls and walks over to the window, he looks outside with a thoughtful, though dark frown covering his face. He glances over the dry and red landscape which his planet consists of, but even though the extreme heat, the weather has changed, the wind has become colder and has a more sharp edge to it and when he's standing outside he can almost faintly smell winter softly approaching. Although Saiyans are quite fond of the extreme heat that spring and summer usually contain of, the small amount of slaves that work outside relieve the oncoming winter. Although, compared to other planets, it's still fairly hot during winter, temperature does drop a bit and the slaves welcome it with open arms.

Vegeta closes dark eyes and leans against the cool glass. This planet means too much to him to give up, he and his family, they build this planet, this empire. He himself spent years expanding his power throughout the universe. He has fought hundreds of bloody battles, dealt with incredible amounts of idiot politicians…he has worked to damn hard to give up and he's not going to. Not for one idiot mistake.

Vegeta opens his eyes again, taking in the beauty of his planet while nodding to himself. He knows what he has to do. It may not be the most honorable thing for an Elite to do, but this planet, this universe, it needs him. He needs this planet, he needs this universe and he'll be damned if he'd let someone outside of his bloodline get it. The woman and the child must survive. He needs them and if they do, he must make their bond as strong and solid as possible. Not for the sake of love, but for the sake of his empire. Vegeta grabs his scouter and pushes in the communication line.

'Your majesty, how may I help you?'

Vegeta flares his nostrils 'Bardock, go to the medical wing. I want you to attend the queen. You are in charge, if those idiot doctors or other personnel refuse to listen, you know what to do. You have my permission, I'll make sure they know about this.'

'Yes your majesty, of course, I'll attend to the queen straight away.'

Vegeta throws his scouter off and looks back outside again. This woman…is a lot more trouble than he thought she would be…

' _It seems that you're quite fond of this place dear…'_

 _A soft voice sounds in her ears and Bulma opens her eyes only to find herself back in the familiar white space again. She's not surprised, not surprised at all. That voice though…_

' _Where are you?' Bulma looks around, but sees nothing except for misty white surroundings. She takes a few steps forward but then stops, realizing that it's probably no use, this strange dream world seems to only exist of the strange mist, at least…for her…_

' _I'm everywhere my dear sweet child…I'm everywhere and all around you…'_

 _Bulma looks around again, knowing it's not going to help, but she's just so curious. It's that same voice again, that same voice…Bulma softly bites her lip before speaking 'Who are you?'_

' _You'll find out soon enough sweet Bulma, I promise you will.'_

 _Bulma closes her eyes again, suddenly feeling extremely tired. She really wants to know, but she's just so tired…_

' _You must return now Bulma, you must…they're waiting for you…'_

 _Bulma slowly nods 'Yeah…maybe…that's for the best…'_

 _The dark haired woman, standing far away in the white mist, smiles. A sad look in her eyes as she watches the young aqua haired woman disappear. 'I'm so sorry Bulma…I'm so sorry…'_


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** Hello dearies, it's time for another chapter! Thank you guys for the reviews and also thank you to those who have decided to follow or favorite this story, it really means a lot to me

So, I really hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and I'll already wish you all an amazing 2016 with lots of love, good health and happy things happening.

And now…drumrolls please…a whole new and freshly written chapter xD

Enjoy chapter 21 of The Unwanted Bride! ^^

 **Chapter 21**

 _Flashback:_

' _You must return now Bulma, you must…they're waiting for you…'_

 _Bulma slowly nods 'Yeah…maybe…that's for the best…'_

 _The dark haired woman, standing far away in the white mist, smiles. A sad look in her eyes as she watches the young aqua haired woman disappear. 'I'm so sorry Bulma…I'm so sorry…'_

'My baby!'

Bulma jolts up, her hair covered in sweat and sticking against forehead while it feels like her heart is about to burst out of her chest any minute. Her whole body and mind are in full panic mode as she looks around, scanning her environment, not knowing where she is. But then, all of a sudden, she feels a strong though warm hand touching her shoulder and squeezing it very gently as a deep and friendly voice reaches her ears.

'Your baby is fine my queen, although you two did gave us quite a scare I must say.'

Bulma looks up, staring straight into a pair of dark but warm looking eyes.

'Bardock…'

Bardock flashes her wide and almost goofy looking grin before turning serious again

'That's my name my queen.'

He then, all of a sudden, let's go of her shoulder and grabs a cheap looking white plastic chair standing near him and pulls it to him, near the bed she's laying in, before sitting down in it. The fragile chair gives a dangerous crack underneath the weight of the big bulky Saiyan, but by seeing his neutral looking face, she knows that he has chosen to ignore this.

'I'm glad that you're finally conscious again my Queen, you've been out for a good time, I will have to check you up, but I think that can wait for a couple of minutes since you actually look to be quite well. Besides, we really need to talk, it's important.'

Bardock smiles and leans back, crossing his impressive arms before his chest while quietly observing the aqua haired beauty's face for a couple of seconds.

Bulma just shakes her head, she feels extremely confused. The one minute she was being transported to the medical wing and the next she wakes up and…

Medical wing! Yes! She was transported to the medical wing, but why? And how? What was it again what she said while waking up? Yes! Her baby! But Bardock said it was all fine...

'What happened?'

Her voice sounds raspy and she suddenly notices the burning sensation down her throat.

Bardock frowns and then reaches out to the cupboard standing next to her bed, grabbing a jug of water she didn't noticed standing there and pouring it in a glass before giving it to her.

'Drink slowly my queen, very slowly, I don't want you to get hurt in any way.'

Bulma nods and gives him a very small but thankful smile before taking the cool glass of water out of his hands and taking a small sip. She closes her eyes as she feels the cool water gliding down, immediately softening her sore throat. She then opens her eyes again and stares at Bardock, still awaiting his answer. She really needs it since she feels so damn confused. She places down the bottom of the glass on the palm of her free hand while still holding it with her other hand, her head cocked to one side, watching, observing the scarred Saiyan sitting in the cheap plastic chair next to her.

'It became too much.'

Bardock looks at Bulma's confused face and smiles.

'The child that you're carrying inside of you, it simply became too much.'

Bulma shakes her head, aqua colored locks flying through the air, confused by what he's saying

'I don't understand…'

Bardock sighs and uncrosses his arms, placing his elbows on his knees and leaning forward

'Your body my queen, it's simply not made to carry a Saiyan child, even though it's just half a Saiyan. You see, Saiyans and Humans may look alike, but our anatomy differs…drastically. Plus, you've been under a lot of stress and pressure and I know for a fact that, even for a Human child and the mother, stress could be fatal. Let alone for a Human mother, carrying a Saiyan child whose energy in this phase is already stronger than that of its mother. This pregnancy is like playing with fire.'

Bulma just sits there, staring at the man sitting next to her, not really knowing what to say, still dazzled by all this confusion

'But…but I though…I though you said that my baby was okay…'

Bardock leans back and smiles again while nodding

'Oh yes, the child is okay my queen. It took some effort, but it's okay so you shouldn't be worried by that now. But I'm more worried about you my queen. You see, even though the child is well, it still needs it's mother in this…tender…stadium of a pregnancy and you, well, like I said, you're human and you're just not as strong as a Saiyan.'

Bardock furrows his thick dark brows and softly bites the nail of his thumb while looking at her, but at the same time more looking through her. He then gives a deep sigh and stands up, not paying attention to the chair that, again, cracks dangerously.

'Please, don't take this as an insult my queen, but if this stage already proofs to be too hard, I'm extremely worried about the further stages. It wasn't easy to…safe...you. Bardock then takes a step closer to the bed and watches the young woman in front of him intently, his gaze almost burning.

'We need you...Bulma…we really need you…'

his voice sounds like no more but a hoarse whisper and then he, all of a sudden, turns around, walking to the other side of the bed and grabbing the chard, a stern and serious look reflecting in his dark eyes.

'His majesty put me in charge over you in your current condition. That means that you'll be on bed rest from now on throughout the rest of your pregnancy and…since you're still in a very weak condition right now, I'll be keeping you under close observation for at least a week. When the week is over we'll see if you're able to go back to the royal quarters. But for now you'll be staying here.'

Bulma's blue eyes turn wide as she grabs the covers tightly, knuckles turning white. She really and honestly doesn't care that she's just been called weak. Hell, in comparison to the Saiyan race she is indeed weak, there's absolutely no denying in that. But it's the king…its Vegeta, he knows! He knows about her pregnancy while he wasn't supposed to know, not yet at least, not without the full bond! She jerks her head to where Bardock is standing, her face pale and shocked

'But you said…the king…he's not…he knows?'

Bardock looks a Bulma quietly for a minute, watching her pale and shocked face. He swallows and slowly nods, his voice sounding a bit raspy as he speaks

'The bond…although very fragile…it's complete…'

'Kakarot…how…nice…to see you again. It seems that you've become quite a bit stronger than the last time I saw you, hopefully you're even stronger than that no good shitty brother of yours. But I guess you are, since that idiot was a bit too busy with the palace whores and you…you're a bonded Saiyan, so no distractions for you.'

Vegeta's arms are crossed and a small smirk is resting on his face as he nonchalantly leans against his hard wooden desk while looking at the big Saiyan kneeling down in front of him. Vegeta then pushes himself away from his desk and walks to the big window, over facing his planet, behind it. He looks outside, quietly watching the dry red landscape for a couple of minutes before turning around to face the Saiyan kneeling down near him again.

'Stand up Kakarot, we have some important…matters…to discuss.'

Kakarot stands up and gives a small nod 'Your majesty?'

Vegeta sighs and walks back to his desk again, sitting down on the grand standing chair behind it. Originally he brought the tall Saiyan back from his purging missions to guard the Royal Quarters, since Raditz was slacking off and in need for a good ''training'' and what better training is there then being thrown in some of the toughest purging missions in the universe. But now…yes, now Kakarot suddenly got a whole new role to play, a role that Vegeta doesn't like him to play but still…

Kakarot may be just a Third Class Saiyan and he may not be the brightest bulb in the box, but he's strong, he's dedicated and most important, he's loyal…very loyal. Plus…he's a bonded Saiyan and that right now, could be in his advantage, in a lot of ways.

Vegeta grins and then narrows his eyes while staring at Kakarot, the Saiyan who's like a reflection of his father.

'Now listen to me Kakarot and listen very closely. If what I'm about to say leaves this room…I will…kill your mate in a very…slow…and agonizing way…and when I've killed her…I will do the same thing to your boy and believe me, they will suffer…and you will watch. Do. You. Understand?'

Vegeta cocks his head to one side, his nostrils flared and a dangerous and evil look luring in his eyes. Kakarot just watches the king sitting in front of him, trying to keep his expression as stoic as possible but screaming from the inside. He swallows away the thick lump that had formed itself in his throat and nods.

'Yes your majesty, I understand your majesty.'

Vegeta nods and crosses his arms again, still watching Kakarot through narrowed eyes, observing him, before continuing. He then inhales deeply, feeling almost embarrassed…

'The queen and I are bonded…and I need you to tell me everything I need to know to get through this.'


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** I'm so terribly sorry that it took such an incredibly long time for me to finally write a new chapter, but: I'm back! So to all those who were anxiously waiting for a new chapter, thank you so much for your patience!

Like I have told you guys before, I can be very busy with the things I have to do at my University and with my work so sometimes it can take some time before I'm able to write another chapter. But I do hope that it doesn't take almost four months anymore to write a new chapter. I have promised to finish this fanfic and that is what I will do. However, I think that this story is going to be a bit bigger than I originally anticipated, so sometimes I really have to find some inspiration to keep my chapters interesting.

But anyway, enough talking, more writing!

Enjoy chapter 22 of The Unwanted Bride! ^^

 **Chapter 22**

 _Flashback:_

' _Now listen to me Kakarot and listen very closely. If what I'm about to say leaves this room…I will…kill your mate in a very…slow…and agonizing way…and when I've killed her…I will do the same thing to your boy and believe me, they will suffer…and you will watch. Do. You. Understand?'_

 _Vegeta cocks his head to one side, his nostrils flared and a dangerous and evil look luring in his eyes. Kakarot just watches the king sitting in front of him, trying to keep his expression as stoic as possible but screaming from the inside. He swallows away the thick lump that had formed itself in his throat and nods._

' _Yes your majesty, I understand your majesty.'_

 _Vegeta nods and crosses his arms again, still watching Kakarot through narrowed eyes, observing him, before continuing. He then inhales deeply, feeling almost embarrassed…_

' _The queen and I are bonded…and I need you to tell me everything I need to know to get through this.'_

Fucking idiot…

Vegeta sits in a comfortable armchair that stands before his grand fireplace, a dark look dangerously gleaming in his eyes as he stares at nothing in particular, listening to the soft crackling of the intense hot fire that almost seems to burn on his flesh . Strong arms with tensed muscles crossed in front of his broad chest and a sour expression resting on his face.

His majesty is in a foul mood, a _very_ foul mood.

Life always has this way of fucking things up, fucking them up _extremely_. Everything was okay, his life was okay. He had everything in perfect control and then _she_ came around. That damn Earthling woman, that goddamn Earthling woman with those soft bouncy ocean blue curls that cascade down her back like a waterfall, those intense azure eyes that are able to burn holes in anyone's soul, her smooth and creamy skin with its delightful sweet taste, her perky and luscious breasts that fit exactly in his strong and rough hands, her addictive scent of sweet vanilla mixed with the rich scent of red roses…

He cringes when he thinks about it. This bond is starting to drive him crazy, he can't even think straight anymore. The young Earthling seems to occupy his thoughts every moment now, he has come to the point that he only needs to close his eyes to remember her soft and longing moans of pure ecstasy near his ear while she wrapped those firm and creamy colored legs tightly around his waist….

He lets out a trembling sigh and groans when he feels a hardening sensation between his thighs. Sometimes he thinks that it might have been better to have killed the blue haired beauty instead of marrying her, but that possibility is gone now and even the thought of it makes him feel ever so slightly uncomfortable. He has to control it, he absolutely has to control it because right now this turmoil of different feelings going on inside of him are nothing more but a complete weakness and weaknesses like this in his position as a ruler aren't very good to have. It could be his downfall and he won't let that happen, not in a million fucking years. He is Vegeta, he's not only king of the Saiyans, the strongest species in this existence, but he's also the ruler of this universe, a position that he managed to get all by himself. He'll be damned if he lets this weak blue haired creature ruin that, she will not be his downfall, not now and not ever.

'Goddamn fucking bond…'

His voice sounds low and dangerous, with a very sharp edge in it. He leans back in his chair and breathes in heavily. He just had a ''talk'' with Kakarot and although it was against his pride and all else he stands for, to ask a third class Saiyan for ''advice'', he absolutely had to. He can't afford to make any mistakes, people may respect and even _fear_ him as a king and ruler, the position of a king has always been quite a ''tender'' and somewhat fragile position. Danger lures everywhere and wise men can only prevent themselves from falling by taking serious precautions. Threatening with death and despair will not always help.

Thankfully, a thing that he will never ever admit out loud, Kakarot was able to provide him with some useful information. The third class clown basically told him that he should be able to control the bond with proper mental training so it can't affect his everyday life. However, the tall Saiyan who happens to be the almost exact resemblance of Bardock, also told him that controlling it is not a very easy task to complete, it takes time, devotion and patience, all the things he doesn't have right now. Especially not now the woman is carrying his child, his son, his heir. But then again, if a third class idiot like Kakarot managed to do it, a king, an elite Saiyan with the strongest ancestors in history, should be able to do it in a matter of days…or not?

Vegeta sighs for probably the hundredth time that day and closes his eyes while cursing his own carelessness.

And then there still is the matter of the key…that strange key with the royal symbol on it that he received in a blank package. A couple of days ago he got the news that they can't figure out who send it, or where it actually came from.

Vegeta opens his eyes again, dark orbs staring at the fire that's softly crackling in front of him. His white gloved hand resting against his chin and the foul expression suddenly replaced by a thoughtful one.

Maybe…

Chi-Chi flashes Bardock a thankful smile as she stands up and slowly walks him to the entrance of her small but homey quarters.

'Thank you so much for the update about Bulma Bardock, when I heard the news I got extremely worried, especially now that his majesty has also found out…'

Bardock nods, walking next to his daughter in law and coming to a halt nearing the entrance.

'Ah yes, his majesty was…shocked…but not _too_ raged, which is a whole lot better than I actually expected his reaction to be. If anything, I think he was angrier at himself than anyone else. The realization of bonding has hit him quite hard, especially now he knows that he really do needs to protect his woman and his unborn child, at least, if he wants his own bloodline to proceed the throne.'

Chi-Chi furrows her well-trimmed brows and places her index finger on the smooth skin of her cheek, softly tapping it in a thoughtful manner before speaking up.

'Has his majesty already visited Bulma? I mean…she's been through a lot and even though she may be afraid, it is better for their bond to see each other as soon as possible, it will only make their bond stronger, plus…well, she may need the comfort. He's not only bonding with her, be she is also bonding with him, the fact that she is means that she opened herself up to him, meaning that she has grown feelings for his majesty. I wouldn't like to be in their shoes but still…'

Bardock looks down at Chi-Chi, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he slowly shakes his head.

'You have the looks of a Saiyan my dear, but when you speak I can clearly see that you're Human after all. No, his majesty hasn't visited our young queen yet. He will though, in due time. You must realize Chi-Chi, that his majesty is a man of pride, a lot of it. This situation is quite hard for him, there's a very good reason that he has asked for Kakarot don't you think? It's best not to force this, we might end up creating a situation that we don't want and so we have to be very careful about this. That doesn't mean that we can't do anything, but we too must be patient.'

It's Chi-Chi's time to nod as she watches the friendly look Bardock's eyes with a small smile gracing her lips. The sound of the door sliding opening makes her, as well as Bardock, look up. Kakarot steps into the room with a serious look plastered on his face and then looks up when he sees his father as well as his wife standing there. He throws them both a strange look and then pulls up his dark eyebrow and shakes his head.

'I have this strange feeling that the both of you know what exactly is going on here. Hell, I wouldn't even be surprised if you two know what I just had to do. But, since I just came back from a very long mission, I've decided that I want to hear all about this…tomorrow…so please enlighten me then. For now, I have other things on my mind…'

He shoots Chi-Chi a knowing look and a small smirk appears on Bardock's face as he watches the young couple standing in front of him. He can almost smell the sexual tension building up between the two. Plus, he's also just a man, he remembers those days all too well that he was still being sent on missions quite regularly, yes…he also had certain cravings when he came home in those days and watched his beloved Gine standing there, waiting for him. Bardock grins and turns around, taking the last steps towards the doors.

'Nice to see you again son. I'm sure that Chi-Chi will explain to you what's going on…but until then, have fun you two.'

Bardock swiftly leaves the room, closing the doors behind him, leaving Chi-Chi and Kakarot standing there alone. Kakarot watches his young and petit wife through lustful narrowed eyes and takes a step closer to her. Chi-Chi watches him, her dark eyes opened widely, lips parted slightly as she takes a small step back. She knows this look, this almost _feral_ look. It's not often that he shows it, but her Kakarot has been gone for a long time and now he's back…

'You know Chi…I've been through some strange things today…and I'm very _curious_ about them…I know you all too well, so I have this strange idea that you have some part in the tension that I'm feeling when I walk these palace halls. But I don't want to know now…there are…other things…I like to do now…very… _pleasurable_ …things…'

Chi-Chi takes another step back as she sees the burning gaze of his eyes resting on her, a small smirk on his face as she feels the wall against her back. She lets out a trembling sigh, not because she's afraid…oh no, she's certainly not afraid…

Kakarot tilts his head a bit, the small smirk still resting on his lips as he shakes his index finger.

'Tsk tsk…now, we're not thinking about running away do we? I'm not in the mood…for games…'

And before she even manages to blink, he's right in front of her, pushing her hard against the wall while tearing off her clothes and ravishing her sweet sweet mouth.

Tomorrow…tomorrow I'll explain…


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** Wow, it feels like _ages_ since I've updated this story. Lately I've been having more people liking this particular story so yesterday I took some time to read the whole thing again (some of the grammar/spelling errors certainly made me cringe so I'll have to fix that in due time) and today I've decided to continue writing this story again.

Like I said, it has been a really long time since I've updated and that's because of the fact that a lot of personal things happened in the past year or so and I just couldn't make myself sit down and continue with any of my stories. Now however, I feel like I've got some catching up to do so I'm going to give it another go. I can't promise that I'm going to update regularly but I can promise that I'll do my best.

But anyway, enough talking, more writing!

Enjoy chapter 23 of The Unwanted Bride! ^^

 **Chapter 23**

 _Flashback:_

 _'You know Chi…I've been through some strange things today…and I'm very_ _curious_ _about them…I know you all too well, so I have this strange idea that you have some part in the tension that I'm feeling when I walk these palace halls. But I don't want to know now…there are…other things…I like to do now…very…_ _pleasurable_ _…things…'_

 _Chi-Chi takes another step back as she sees the burning gaze of his eyes resting on her, a small smirk on his face as she feels the wall against her back. She lets out a trembling sigh, not because she's afraid…oh no, she's certainly not afraid…_

 _Kakarot tilts his head a bit, the small smirk still resting on his lips as he shakes his index finger._

 _'Tsk tsk…now, we're not thinking about running away do we? I'm not in the mood…for games…'_

 _And before she even manages to blink, he's right in front of her, pushing her hard against the wall while tearing off her clothes and ravishing her sweet sweet mouth._

 _Tomorrow…tomorrow I'll explain…_

'Damnit Chi-Chi! Why, for heaven's sake, would you get yourself voluntarily mixed up in a situation like this?!'

Kakarot glares angrily at his petit raven-haired wife through narrowed eyes. After a night filled with raw passion and feverish lovemaking he decided to sit her down the next morning to figure out what exactly has been going on during his absence since even he feels that he's almost able to cut the tension with a knife that's been hanging in the air all around the palace. He never thought that what she had to say, however, would be so extremely anticlimactic.

'You, _we_ , have a family to take care of woman! Have you completely forgotten how difficult times have been for us and how difficult they still are?! We already have enough on our plate as it is but no…that's just not enough for you isn't it? No, you have to stick your nose in other people's business, to be more exact: The king's business. You know…very strong Saiyan with a very short temper who has killed over millions!'

Kakarot sighs and shakes his head, brushing his strong fingers through his thick black hair, an almost defeated look plastered on his face.

'Christ Kakarot! I've been mixed up in this situation since the day ''his majesty'' ordered me to check up on the girl! You know that this…this whole ordeal has been inevitable! If you never wanted our family to get mixed up in this, you shouldn't have married me in the first place! You know the prophecy, it has never been a secret for you and your idiot brother whilst growing up!'

Chi-Chi stares straight back at her husband, her small hands balled in angry fists as an angry scowl covers her usually delicate facial features.

'Jesus Chi…you really thought I believed that idiot so called prophecy? I always figured it was just a made up story to make us realize that, even though our species are extremely strong, we're still mortal. I always thought that my parents used to tell us this so that we would, you know, be careful and take care of ourselves. I never once thought that it to be _real_ thing. I mean come on Chi-Chi! You can't seriously tell me that you actually believe this nonsense!

Chi-Chi watches the man standing in front of her and then, without saying a word, sits herself down in the chair standing behind her. She sighs deeply and closes her eyes for a brief moment, contemplating what to say next. Truth is, she honestly doesn't know what to believe or what not to believe, but one thing is certain: During her years at planet Vegeta she has spend more time with Bardock than her own husband and she knows, she absolutely knows for sure, that Bardock would never lie to her.

'I honestly don't know what to believe Kakarot, but I do know however, that your father is not the type of man to make up stories. Not even for the wellbeing of his own children. He's a good man, a truthful man and I know that he has some sort of proof that this all is real. I haven't seen it yet, I don't even know what proof he has but I know he has it and that soon, the king will have it too.'

She opens her eyes again and looks at Kakarot, a small smile on her face as she lays her hands in her lap.

'And if this prophecy indeed turns out to be real, my dear husband, it's for the best that we're prepared because if nothing will be done we will all end up dead anyway, so I'd rather take my chances and take action instead of sitting around and drowning in uncertainties. It may be a risk, but this is a risk I'm willing to take and I'm willing to take it because I want to protect my family.'

Kakarot swallows and steps forward, crouching down in front of his slender wife and placing his big strong hands over hers, giving them a small squeeze before speaking to her.

'I think you're crazy, but that's why I love you Chi, that competitive fire that always burns in you…but I sure as hell hope that you're right about this, I really do, because if you're not, we're doomed.'

Somewhere far away she feels a finger lightly tracing the smooth skin of her cheek but somehow, she's still too far in her peaceful slumber to really register the almost comforting sensation. She turns her head on the soft white pillow, blabbering some incoherent things while unconsciously pulling up thin hospital blanket a bit higher. The finger now carefully touches her other cheek and this time her mind does register it and within less than a second her sapphire blue eyes pop open to reveal the king, Vegeta, sitting next to her. A stern look in his onyx eyes as he looks back at her, the tips of his gloved fingers still resting against the smooth skin of her cheek.

They both say nothing. They just look at each other, watching each other, as if trying to figure out which are the proper words to say.

'You're awake.'

It's more a conclusion than anything else. His voice sounds strange, like he's insecure about something, like he doesn't really know what exactly he's doing here, sitting next to her.

He then suddenly pulls back his hand from her soft skin and quickly crosses his arms, putting more distance between them and giving him a more arrogant appearance.

She slowly nods. Her blue eyes now open wide, suddenly truly realizing that he's really sitting next to her bed. She doesn't know what to say, she's too afraid to speak. She kept this child a secret from a man who isn't exactly famous for being very forgiving and the dark look reflecting in his eyes it doesn't really seem that he's likely to do so either. So she decides that it is best to say nothing.

He carefully watches the thousands of emotions seem to appear on her face in just a matter of seconds and inwardly shakes his head. All the emotions that she's currently feeling don't leave him unaffected. They have bonded and her weakness, because that's how he sees it, is reflecting upon him, leaving him with a very bitter taste in his mouth.

'Stop that nonsense woman. You shouldn't worry too much. It isn't healthy. Not for you and not for our unborn child, so stop it.'

His voice sounds a bit raspy and has an angry edge to it. She gives him a bewildered look in return, her eyes even bigger than they already were. His majesty, the man who has killed millions for the sake of his growing empire, almost comes across as being a bit worried.

Vegeta stands up from his seat, towering over her with his strong arms still crossed. The worried look now totally gone from his eyes and replaced with the former dark and stern one. She feels extremely tiny and vulnerable this way and pulls up the blanket a bit more for a sense for some sort of security.

'I came to personally inform you will be staying here until Bardock deems you fit enough to return to the Royal Quarters. From now on you will be under strict security at all times, even when you eventually return to the Royal Quarters. You have no permission to roam the halls of this palace anymore, not even with a guard. This can change when the child is born, but until that moment, you're too vulnerable and I demand you to stay at your own quarters at all times. As a queen and the mother to my heir I expect you to behave like a queen and in this case that means that the safety of the child comes first.'

His expression remains stoic as he looks down at the woman lying in front of him.

'Do not disobey me. If you do, there will be consequences and believe me when I tell you that you would not want to find out what those are. That's a promise.'

The young Saiyan king then gives Bulma one last warning glance before turning around and walking away. Leaving Bulma alone, blankets pulled up and one hand protectively covering her abdomen, shivering inwardly at how threatening he sounded.


End file.
